


Odio y Posesión.

by FenixFeliccis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent due to heat cycle, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenixFeliccis/pseuds/FenixFeliccis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con dieciocho años cumplidos, Harry inicia su séptimo año escolar. La guerra ha quedado atrás, junto a los muertos y las culpas; entrenamientos, partidos de Quidditch y exámenes, ocupan todo su tiempo mientras disfruta de los vestigios de la pubertad. No obstante, la tranquilidad dura poco tiempo; una noche, una mala idea y un accidente, iban a poner de nuevo su vida de cabeza…<br/>Resignado a la soledad, Severus no sólo es un tipo misterioso con una afilada lengua y un negro corazón, que ha decidido levantar una barrera para que nadie le lastime; es evidente que oculta algo que se resiste a mostrar. Y subsistiendo entre los tabúes de la sociedad mágica y sus deseos de liberación, entre sus dudas y temores secretos, se ha jurado jamás volver a llenar los huecos vacíos de su corazón resquebrajado.<br/>Sin embargo, el sutil aroma que inundó aquella noche su habitación, iba a cambiarlo todo… Con un suspiro entre los labios y los ojos cerrados, sus pálidas manos temblaron con anhelo y placer, mientras echaba sus pantalones al suelo y dejaba que la naturaleza de su cuerpo se hiciera cargo del resto…</p><p>Lo último que Severus quería en su vida era un compañero.<br/>Lo menos que Harry esperá de la vida es enamorarse…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los libros y demás material que comercializa la imagen de Harry Potter, son propiedad intelectual de JK. Rowling. Yo como fanatic@ de su obra, sólo utilizó su imagen para representar la siguiente historia, sin ningún ánimo de lucro o remuneración, más allá de los cometarios y palabras de alientos que me den mis posibles lectores.
> 
> Para quién no conozca el universo Omegaverse, le dejo el link de una página que lo explica ligeramente. 
> 
> http://www.got-blogger.com/amalteaolenska/yaoi/?c=-/
> 
> Sin más, besos y abrazos. 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!
> 
> Nota: Este documento está certificado por SafeCreative. org.

 

Prólogo

 

 

Severus despertó sobresaltado. Tenía un insufrible dolor de cabeza y no había conseguido pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Se volteó de lado. Sólo había oscuridad hasta donde podían observar sus ojos. La habitación estaba helada. Aún era principios de invierno, pero él se había pasado la noche entra sudando a mares por los bochornos. Odiaba todo aquello. Odiaba su maldita bilogía. No había lidiado con los padecimientos del celo desde su adolescencia, las pócimas supresores de calor se habían hecho cargó del trabajo sucio durante la mayor parte de su vida adulta.

Severus mentiría si negaba que en el pasado no había sufrido de cortos periodos de abstinencias (cierto es que, de poca importancia), pero nada que afectara su pasado como doble agente; periodos breves y controlados que se solucionaban con una (a su defecto dos) de su pócima supresora más refinada. Sin embargo, eso era nada comparado con los síntomas de la infernal desintoxicación que se encontraba atravesando su organismo en ese momento.

Siete meses atrás, cuando la guerra concluyó y fue trasladado en un estado casi calamitoso al primer piso del hospital mágico de San Mungo. En donde, por desgracia, no tuvo la fortuna de fallecer.  Los Sanadores le obligaron con «un gran escándalo legal» a retirarse de las pócimas supresoras, ni bien se enteraron de que llevaba inhibiendo sus ciclos de calor, ¡por casi veinte años!

Después de derivarlo al tercer piso, numerosos estudios mágicos revelaron que los daños en su útero eran escalofriantes y completamente irreversibles. El endometrio de su útero no podría anidar un óvulo, aunque a Severus se le fuera la vida en ello.  

Los altos niveles de hormona sintética presente en su torrente sanguíneo, no sólo habían suprimido los aromas causados por el celo, sino que también habían trabajado como un placebo, inhibiendo los odiosos calores y haciéndole creer a su pituitaria que se encontraba gestando, cuando la realidad era otra muy distinta.

Esos falsos embarazos generaron que sus ovarios se acostumbraran a no trabajar, o sea que no ovulaban, y al quedar bloqueados no contribuían a las funciones de sus suprarrenales, bajando los niveles de andrógenos y testosterona; originándose una progresiva pérdida de su apetito sexual.

Si la ovulación no ocurría y el cuerpo lúteo no se desarrollaba, los niveles de progesterona decaían hasta producir un sangrado uterino disfuncional anovulatorio, y degenerando en una amenorrea secundaria permanente.

Los Sanadores no podían asegurarle que sus ovarios volvieran a producir folículos, ni siquiera con un intenso tratamiento de progesterona. Es justo decir que, en caso de que un milagro así ocurriera y Severus volviera a tener un periodo de ovulación y sangrado regular, la acidez presente en su moco cervical era tan alta que, impediría a los espermatozoides de cualquier Alfa saludable atravesar su cérvix hacia aquel intrépido ovulo alojado en sus trompas. Esto sin contar con que el defectuoso recubrimiento de su endometrio dificultaría la implantación del embrión y estimularía un aborto.

En pocas palabras era infértil…

Y no sólo eso, si la enfermedad progresa en forma maligna (como los Sanadores estimaban), lo mejor sería optar por una histerectomía para desacérese del tejido endometrial afectado y evitar que la hiperplasia simple atípica, deviniera en un cáncer endometrial. Sin embargo, por ahora era imperioso que Severus comenzara con un inmediato tratamiento de remplazo hormonal progestacional de modo que, las lesiones retrocedieran y su organismo se fuese aclimatando a los normales cambios de sus ciclos Estrales.

Así y todo, lo peor vino cuando el Ministerio le amenazó con encarcelarlo, sino revelaba la dirección en donde adquiría aquel peligroso producto de venta ilegal. Entonces, muy encolerizado, Severus les había gritado en la cara que: ¡«Eran un montón de simios descerebrados»!

¿A qué podre diablos,un maestro pocionista tan prestigiado como él, le iba a estar comprando una pócima de venta ilegal? ¡Por supuesto que él mismo la fabricaba! ¿Es decir, quién más que él mismo tendría el ingenio suficiente para producir y refinar una pócima tan inestable y peligrosa, por casi veinte años, sin que su organismo se inmunizara dosis tras dosis?

Es necesario recalcar, que esos cerdos malditos le criticaron, le estigmatizaron como a un monstro desalmado que renegaba de las bendiciones obsequiadas por la naturaleza. Bien es que, la cruel realidad era otra, había sido de suma importancia para la misión que ocultara su biología; arriesgando su salud y su vida en el proceso. Ningún Omega era de confianza (ni se encontraba a salvo) entre las filas del Señor Oscuro. Ellos únicamente eran utilizados como libidinosas putas que servían para brindar placer.

Y si bien, el Ministerio, tenía razón y la producción masiva para la venta pública de una pócima tan peligrosa, ciertamente, era ilegal y penada por la Ley Mágica; la tenencia, portación y consumo de una dosis personal en un ámbito privado, ¡eran palabras apartes!

No sólo se trataba del respeto de las acciones realizadas en privado, sino del reconocimiento de un ámbito en el que cada individuo adulto era soberano para tomar decisiones libres sobre el estilo de vida que deseaba.

¡Severus era dueño de inhibir sus calores cuando le viniera la regalada gana! ¡Ello no tenía opinión sobre eso! ¡No tenían derecho! ¡Era su cuerpo, su decisión! ¡Además, esos desgraciados habían tenido el tupé de intentar revocarle su matrícula de porcionista!

Ahora, Severus, tenía una citación legal del Área de Salud Mágica Ciudadana que lo instaba a mantenerse limpio; informándole que, únicamente tenía permitido utilizar los métodos anticonceptivos que la Comisión de Control Natal de la Población Mágica, entregaba en forma gratuita.Y que, nunca más y bajo ninguna circunstancia (por las agresiones de carácter grave e irreversible que le había provocado en forma premeditada a su organismo), tenía permitido suprimir sus ciclos de calor. Dado que, al hacerlo estaría cometiendo un Delito Contra la Vida y La Integridad Físico y, el Ministerio, le asignaría a trabajos comunitarios; luego de hacerle pagar una cuantiosa multa por reincidir en dicha infracción.

Cabe concluir que, si pasado el periodo acordado para su reinserción social, él continuaba sin deponer aquella actitud tan nociva y destructiva para su persona, al Ministerio no le quedaría otra opción que enviarlo un acogedor periodo a Azkaban o peor aún, a una clínica de salud mental.

A Severus esto le pareció la hipocresía más grande que había presenciado en su vida, y que decir de su vida, ¡de la historia mágica! Puesto que, el mismo órgano de gobierno había estado a punto de encerrarlo en dicha prisión, por ser un asqueroso «mortifago» traidor y homicida que se merecía la peor, y la más dolorosa muerte, recluido en la sección de máxima seguridad de Azkaban hasta que, el último pedazos de carne pútrida se le callera de los malditos hueso.

Aquella vez ni siquiera le había sido permitido recuperarse en forma decente, antes de enjuiciarlo por sus crímenes de lesa humanidad, dos semanas después de que finalizara la Segunda Guerra Mágica; con que pudiera mantenerse de pie con o sin ayuda, bastaba para enviarlo a podrirse dentro de un maldito auguro. Después de todo, ¿a quién diablos le importaría ser indulgente con un maldito bastardo asesino?

Sino fuese porque el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore cruzó vivito y coleando las puertas del Ministerio de la Magia el día de su audiencia, causando un gran revuelo con su resurrección de entre los muertos; pidiendo la palabra y explicando todo su aventurado plan.

De cómo Severus, un espía de la Orden del Fénix, había conservado un lugar dentro de las filas de los Mortífagos, informándole sobre todos sus movimientos. Para ello había adoptado el papel de agente secreto de Voldemort, y le proporcionaba restos estratégicos de información sobre la Orden; también aclaró que, el contenido de dichos informes era dictado a menudo por él mismo.

Se suponía que, Severus, conservaría muy poca de la información que Dumbledore consideraba relevante para el éxito de la Orden, mientras que hacía deliberadamente lo contrario con Voldemort.

Albus explicó que, él sabía que Harry debía morir para que Voldemort pudiese ser vencido, y que estaba esperando el momento oportuno para contárselo. Sin embargo, durante el año anterior había encontrado la segunda Reliquia de la Muerte: _La Piedra de la Resurrección_ , incrustada en un anilloque Voldemort había convertido en un Horrocrux. Y confesó, haber pensado usar dicha piedra para ver de nuevo a su familia y disculparse con ellos por sus actitudes pasadas, así que se colocó el anillo, poniendo en marcha una maldición asesina que lo hubiera matado en segundos de no ser por la intervención de Severus, el cual freno su avance.

Asimismo, señaló que era consciente de que Draco Malfoy (alumno de Hogwarts) había sido condenado por Voldemort a la imposible tarea de asesinarlo, bajo amenaza de torturar a su familia hasta la muerte sino lo hacía. Entonces, Albus, planificó como fingir su propia muerte. Pidiéndole a Severus como favor que le matase y, alegando que prefería morir en sus manos, en vez de hacerlo por los terribles dolores provocados por la maldición asesina que pesaba sobre él.

De manera que engañando a todos presentes, Albus, podría salvar la vida Draco Malfoy y, Severus continuaría como espía dentro de las huestes de Voldemort, libre del _Juramente Inquebrantable_ que había pactado con Narcissa Malfoy quien (como el resto) le creería muerto. De modo que, Snape, se convertiría en Director bajo el mandato de Voldemort, y podría proteger (en la medida de lo que le fuese posible) a los alumnos de Hogwarts sin levantar sospechas.

Albus también declaró que, fingir su muerte había sido una estrategia hábilmente planeada para tener algo de ventaja ante Voldemort (un golpe de gracia, una carta oculta en su contra), quien aprovecharía la poca compañía y la nula ayuda que podían ofrecer las personas que Harry más amaba, y atacaría de manera más frontal.

De esta manera los Horrocruxes estarían desprotegidos y Harry, Ron y Hermione, podrían obtener los que faltan valiéndose de los objetos legados en su testamento y, con ayuda de Severus, Harry conseguiría la espada Gryffindor; brindándole la clave final de cómo derrotar a Voldemort.

Dumbledore intento persuadir a todos los presentes con sus disculpas, especialmente a Severus, ya que por causa del circo que él había montado para vencer a Voldemort y, de la fidelidad incondicional que éste profesaba hacia la Orden del Fenix, no sólo su vida había corrido numerosos riesgo, sino que casi había encontrado su final cuando Voldemort libero a Nagini del encantamiento protector y está le mordió en el cuello.

El anciano mago igualmente felicitó públicamente a Severus por la gran valentía que había demostrado al darle sus más íntimos recuerdos a Harry; al suplicarle que los tomase y los pusiese en su Pensadero. Haciendo lo que él mismo no había tenido el valor de hacer, decirle a Harry que era el último Horrocrux y que debía sacrificar su vida, su joven prometedora vida por _«el bien mayor.»_    

Al concluir la audiencia, un mortificado Severus le inquirió saber: ¿«Cómo era posible que él supiera aquello último»? Dado que, únicamente Potter, había estado presente mientras él se desangraba hasta morir y…y…

—Le pediste que te mirase a los ojos antes de caer inconsciente, y despertar varios días después asediado por los Sanadores de San Mungo —había dicho entonces Albus, deteniéndose junto a él—, quienes no se explicaban…

—…el origen del milagro.  —había concluido Severus entre dientes.

Con unas sonrisas compasivas, el centenario mago, había colocó una simple pluma dorada en la palma de su mano, develando la pieza clave del misterio.

—E-esto es… —Su voz salió en aquel momento seca y ahogada, sus manos habían comenzado a temblar, cerrándose con fuerza; la tristeza y la rabia se evidenciaban en sus oscuros ojos—. N-no… No tenías derecho, Albus…

—No hagas preguntas, sino quieres oír respuestas, Severus…—había respondido Dumbledore, y dándose la vuelta continuó camino, dejando a un iracundo Severus atrás.

El anciano nunca le reveló (y Snape sospechaba que jamás lo haría) cómo había burlado las garras de la muerte. Sólo ponía ésa típica cara de… de lunes por la mañana y declaraba con aquella estúpida sonrisa bonachona: «No hagas preguntas…»

—«… sino quieres respuestas.» —susurró Snape a la nada; golpeado su puño contra el colchón.

¡Ese maldito viejo metiche y su pajarraco apestoso le habían arrebatado hasta el derecho de morir! ¡De caer con honor! Ahora, ¿qué le quedaba? ¡¿Qué le quedaba?! ¿Un trabajo que aborrecía? ¿Las críticas de aquellos que hablaban a sus espaldas?

¡La citación judicial firmada por esos malnacidos del Ministerio que decían preocuparse por su integridad psicofísica, y lo declaraban una persona incapaz de gobernar sobre si mima!

¿O tal vez, haber pasado los últimos seis meses condenado a un lacerante sufrimiento, cinco días al mes? Asistiendo a estrictos controles Andrológicos y raspados biópsicos endometriales cada tres meses, durante el periodo de un año en San Mungo. ¡Sufrir toda esa miseria dolor a carne viva! ¡Ser un maldito ex-adicto cuyos «problemitas de salud mental», lo volvía un incapacitado de carácter permanente!

Severus se encogió sobre sí mismo, retorciéndose entre las sabanas con cada cólico; sentía que de un momento a otro desfallecería. Le dolía la espalda, los huesos de las caderas y las piernas. Conjuntamente, sentía todos los músculos del cuerpo adoloridos, su piel estaba tan sensible que le escocía con el menor roce; le quemaba, ardía y picaba, ¡todo al mismo tiempo!

—Dios… Dios mío. No, no, no. Por favor… Por favor, no… —suplicó el pocionista a la penumbra de habitación, tapándose la cara con las dos manos y conteniendo las lágrimas, como si temiera que su momento de debilidad fuera captado por oídos ajenos.

Snape intentó adormecer su mente, pero no tuvo éxito. Sabía que el esfuerzo era inútil, a pesar de su increíble autocontrol, el ciclo ya había empezado y después de tantos años de privaciones, ninguna pócima o técnica de meditación menguaría el dolor. Nuevamente tendría que soportar todo el suplicio sin nada, ni siquiera una pócima antiespasmódica le haría efecto en ese momento.

Severus estiró su mano y agarró su barita de la mesita de noche susurrando un quebrado « _Incendio_ », y las velas en los candelabros ardieron, iluminando toda la habitación. Con pesar se deslizó de la cama, y sin prisa marcho hacia el cuarto de baño algo desorientado; sus mejillas estaban encendidas por la fiebre y los oscuros cabellos despeinados, húmedos por la traspiración. Abriendo los dos primeros botones de su pijama negro de seda, se humedeció el rostro y cuello, dejando que el frío líquido se deslizara por los contornos de su cuello y pecho.

Tenía el pulso tan acelerado que, literalmente, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Sus ojos se sentían irritados, arenosos, con los párpados hinchados; los labios partidos y la boca reseca como un desierto.

Snape inspiró hondo, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración; sentía escalofrío y nauseas. Su recto-vaginal estaba dilatado, punzando en una contracción rítmica e involuntaria; el espeso y oloroso fluido incoloro de la mucosa cervical le humedecía las nalgas, manchándole la ropa interior.  

Sus pechos estaban hipersensibles al tacto, con las venas hinchadas por el aumento del flujo sanguíneo; los pezones duros y encarnados, con una desagradable sensación de hormigueo. Severus envolvió con sus pálidos dedos un rozado botón, apretando ligeramente con una mueca mortificada, y el hinchado capullo segregó pequeñas perlas de un líquido lechoso.    

Los Sanadores le habían comunicado que, no debía preocuparse, «la galactorrea» era una buena señal de que los estrógenos estaban siendo dominados por la progesterona, y pronto comenzarían los cambios favorables para su cuerpo. Debido a que, sus glándulas endocrinas estaban regresando poco a poco a sus funciones normales y sus tiroideas habían empezado a regular el metabolismo hormonal de su cuerpo, estimulando los niveles de prolactina en su sangre.

Sin embargo, a Severus poco le importaba toda esa mierda.

Ojalá tuviera el suficiente coraje para suicidarse. Últimamente era en lo único que pensaba. Morirse lo más pronto posible. Sentía un hueco. Un vacío en su interior. La verdad era que no comprendía del todo a qué se debía. Desde que ese niño había acabado con Voldemort, sentía como si su vida hubiese perdido sentido; ya no servía para nada. Ya no era alguien importante. Ya nadie lo necesitaba…

 

 

 

 


	2. Capítulo 1.

 

Jueves, 12 de noviembre de 1998

02:30 h. 

Las maldiciones brotaban de su boca a diestra y siniestra, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, sus labios temblaban; la histeria emergía de sus venas fogosas, de su ardiente garganta. Repetidas palabrotas brotaban y se desvanecían entre los azulejos, sus entrañas se sentían consumidas, como víctimas de un poderoso veneno.

Sin vergüenza u honor, Snape derramaba lágrimas. Su erosionada fuerza de voluntad y su castigado orgullo eran arrojados al viento con cada maldición. Se regañó a sí mismo por su debilidad, por su flaqueza; mordiéndose el labio inferior con la fuerza suficiente para sacarse sangre, golpeó el puño contra el lavabo.

Espasmos le sacudieron hasta las puntas de los dedos. Su miembro intensamente erecto se endurecía al punto de que el dolor se filtraba a través de sus vertebras; tan excitado, tan hinchado como si algo presionara sus venas hasta el punto de reventar.

No importaba lo fuerte que gritara y que maldijera, aun si era al límite de sus pulmones, de igual modo sus alaridos no alcanzarían más oídos que los propios. Nadie le escucharía repetir una y otra vez la misma palabra: «¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!». Sin embargo, lo peor eran esos tormentosos pensamientos que no dejaban de carcomerle la cabeza. De un tiempo a la fecha, los recuerdos le atormentaban durante las noches y los días le parecían una eterna calamidad, los años desperdiciados y los sueños rotos parecían pasarle factura a cada minuto.

Esos espectros que le susurraban al oído que era un Omega casi cuarentón, muy poco agraciado, con más defectos que virtudes y muy marcado por una infancia traumática; alguien huraño, soberbio, orgulloso y arrogante. A veces demasiado impaciente y (lo admitía) muy injusto. ¡Un ex-mortifago cuya lealtad aún era constantemente cuestionada!

Además de que ahora era una especie de abominación para la sociedad mágica, era un Omega con una inteligencia años luz por encima a la media de los Alfas que se había dejado seducir por las Artes Oscuras. Asimismo, era odioso con casi todo el mundo y no tenía demasiados escrúpulos a la hora de derramar sangre; había entregado a Emmeline Vance a Voldemort, aparte de haber cometido numerosos crímenes como Mortifago, antes y después de cambiar de bando. 

Seamos sinceros, él no era material apto para nada. Ni los Alfas más urgidos por la desesperación se anudarían con alguien de su soberbio prontuario. Igualmente, ¿qué tenía para ofrecer? Entrega, calidez, obediencia y suavidad, ¿hijos? ¡Hijos que no tendría (y que no podía, ni deseaba tener)! ¡Todos los Alfas querían hijos! ¡Hijos propios! ¡Era parte de su imperativo biológico!

¡¿Por qué ahora se estaba complicando con toda esa mierda?! ¡Ni siquiera debía importarle! Durante la guerra su mente nunca se había detenido a pensar que, quizás algún día, podía llegar a desear tener otro compañero Alfa o incluso un Beta, o sencillamente hijos. No le había dedicado ni un segundo a ese tipo de pensamientos estúpidos. ¡Dios! ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que seguiría vivo al día siguiente! ¡Ésa no había sido una opción nunca! Él apenas podía cuidar de sí mismo y no estaba dispuesto a cuidar de nadie más.

El mago se observó a sí mismo en el espejo, preguntándose: ¿Qué habría sido de su vida si en vez de unirse a las filas de Voldemort se hubiese resignado a su biología (si tan sólo _él_ no hubiese muerto), y simplemente fuera un Omega más subyugado a las órdenes de un Alfa tiránico que lo aborrecía por el simple hecho de ser lo que era? Presionado por las responsabilidades familiares, sofocado por sus propios hijos, sintiéndose atrapado y perdido; enredando entre la desesperación y la apatía.

«Ésa sería una vida muy miserable, Severus _…»,_ pensó él.

Conformándose con el tedió rutinario y la monotonía de los quehaceres diarios de un hogar, porque la sociedad opresora así lo dictaminaba. Cambiando pañales, limpiando mocos y curando raspones; lavando ropa, planchando camisas, remendando pantalones y tejiendo suéteres. Aseando y preparando desayunos, almuerzos, meriendas y cenas, ¡lavando platos! ¡Fabricando más bebés! ¡Todos los días, todo el día, hasta que la última pisca de energía mágica abandonara su cuerpo!

¿Cuánto tiempo habría durado así antes de suicidarse? Años, semanas, días, o incluso horas. Como esos desgraciados dieciséis Omegas por cada mil al año; sin contar las tasas de los que morían por violencia doméstica, crímenes pasionales, secuestro, prostitución, venta de órganos y complicaciones durante el parto. 

No. Él no quería (ni querría jamás) una familia.

Severus no quería anudarse a nadie, no deseaba (ni desearía) ningún Alfa más en su vida. Nadie volvería tener poder sobre él para oprimirlo, pisotearlo, destruirlo física y emocionalmente.…

Nadie más le utilizaría y le descartaría como papel higiénico, ¡nunca más!

Nunca más sería el tapete de nadie, eso sí que lo tenía bien claro.

Antes prefería vivir mil años en soledad…

Aunque fuera un final patético para un viejo inútil y amargado sin nada por lo cual sentirse orgulloso al morir…

Severus cogió agua entre las manos y se mojó la nuca, fue entonces que recordó las palabras intercambiadas con Dumbledore en su despacho la pasada tarde, en otro vano intento del anciano por hacerlo entrar en razones.

 

—El dolor nos conduce por caminos erróneos, Severus —Albus le había argumentado con una humeante taza de té entre las manos, mirándole con compasión mientras Fawkes daba ligeros cabezazos medio dormido sobre su hombro—, pero el miedo al dolor es aún un peor consejero mi estimado amigo… 

—La pasión dura un momento; los lamentos toda la vida, Albus. Por fuera puede parecer muy bonito, pero por dentro tú y yo sabemos que hay muchos sucios y oscuros secretos guardados. —le había rebatido a su vez Severus, sorbiendo un poco de té.

—Severus, la felicidad pude hallarse hasta en los más oscuros momentos, si somos capaces de usar bien la luz —hubo dicho entonces Dumbledore con vehemencia—. No tengas penas de los muertos; más bien de los vivos, y, sobre todo, de los que viven sin amor…

—Trata de vivir sin aire Albus, ¿a ver cuánto duras? —había refunfuñado en aquel momento Snape con sarcasmo.

—El amor es lo único capaz de darnos un valor sobrehumano, un coraje inalcanzable y una fuerza capaz de vencer al mundo, Severus —le había expresado entonces Dumbledore con un semblante ilegible, acariciando la cabeza de Fawkes que gorgoteaba gustoso y picoteaba su barba con terneza—. Tú mejor que nadie debería comprenderlo…

—Precisamente por ello —hubo puntualizado éste con rigidez—. Bien sabes que me ha traído más desdichas que alegrías a lo largo de los años… —El pocionista había colocado su taza sobre la mesa con un golpe seco y el fénix había revoloteado las alas, con sus ojos negros brillado sobre el hombro del director, con enfado—. Tenerme a mí mismo me ha demostrado que puedo vivir solo, sin caer en lo más profundo del abismo…»

 

Severus resopló mojándose nuevamente el rostro y deslizando los dedos por su negro cabello, se encaminó con las piernas como gelatina hacia la sala; su cuerpo ya casi no aguantaba ni su propio peso.

Se sirvió un vaso de wiski de fuego, trincándoselo de un sólo trago y lo colmó al instante, repitiendo la operación un número indeterminado de veces. Consternado, Snape lanzó el vaso contra el suelo empedrado antes de arrastrar la botella consigo y dejarse caer contra el rígido sillón de cuero negro junto a la chimenea; esporádicas chispas de fuego crepitaron, rompiendo de a ratos el manso sigilo nocturno.

El alcohol no menguaría sus dolencias, pero el estupor de la embriagues, lo llevaría lentamente a pasear por los etéreos prados de la inconciencia, haciendo que todo el martirio fuese más llevadero.

Snape dio un generoso tragó directamente del cuello de la botella, tapándose el rostro con un brazo mientras que tibias lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. El ardor de su bajo vientre era como una serpiente que escupía fuego en su sangre, erosionándole las venas, arremolinándose en los rincones más insondables de su cuerpo; gritos mudos le anudaban las cuerdas de la garganta y el alma.

 Haciendo de tripas corazón, Severus se acabó el resto de la botella de un _fondo blanco_ , dejando que está se deslizara entre sus dedos hasta caer al suelo, junto a una de las patas del sillón.

Pocos minutos después, su mente y su cuerpo parecían trabajar por separado; ya no podía ni quería detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Cada mes el mismo infierno…! Cada mes la misma solución _…_ No conocía otra forma de escapar de la abrasadora tortura que le envolvía con cada respiración.

Snape se quitó la camisa de un tirón, aventándola lejos.

«Tan… tan sólo relájate… Relájate y déjate llevar…» pensó él, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro.

Las pálidas manos le temblaron de anticipación y placer, mientras se bajaba los pantalones hasta los tobillos y dejaba que la naturaleza de su cuerpo se hiciera cargo del resto. Su diestra cosquilleó sutiles figuras sobre los contornos de su estómago, descendiendo y enredándose entre los crespos y húmedos rizos que rodeaban su erección, la cual se erguía plena, impetuosa y orgullosa, nada más sentir la punta de sus yemas.

Severus acarició todo el largo de su pene, desde la base hasta el glande y luego en sentido inverso, aferrándolo firmemente con una mano, duro y goteante; ascendiendo y descendiendo con movimientos suaves, simulando los empujes de la penetración. Deteniéndose esporádicamente y apretando con vigor la base, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba el glande y lo estrangulaba un poco, para luego frotar su pulgar contra la bulbosa cabeza y trazar pequeñas caricias circulares sobre toda la superficie; raspando la punta de su uña sobre el frenillo y escarbando su meato.

Un gruñido gutural y obsceno escapó de los labios del Omega.                        

Podía apreciar el viscoso flujo de su dilatado ojete crecer y escurrir por sus pálidos muslos; ensuciando el tapizado del sillón. Abriéndose de piernas, deslizó su zurda hacía abajo, masajeó suave y gentilmente cada uno de sus tensos testículos; clavando las uñas y tirando de las tersas bolsas musculares hacia abajo, retorciéndose con los placenteros pinchazos de dolor.

Un sutil aroma vaporoso, un olor al que Snape no estaba acostumbrado, inundo la habitación; era intoxicante y vagamente familiar, como el rocío veraniego en una mañana soleada, que no tardó en envolverlo y embriagarle los sentidos…

Olía a madera de ébano y a cuero, a brizna, sol y libertad…

…Y eso lo excitó aún más.

Severus ahogó un quejido, mordiéndose los labios para no emitir sonido. Levantó suavemente su pene y sus testículos, e hizo pequeños círculos en la zona de su perineo; presionando hacía dentro de la pelvis con fuerza y de manera rítmica varías veces, dándole un placentero masaje estimulante a su próstata.

Un dedo aventurero exploró con soltura la circunferencia de su húmido ano, empujando lentamente hacia la envolvente y sedosa tibiez; pronto tuvo dos compañeros más. Snape los metía y los sacaba con alternación, apretando su próstata y meneando sus caderas hacia arribá mientras bombeaba fuerte y rápido, manteniendo un ritmo implacable. El aliento de Severus se quedó helado al oír unos sonidos inarticulados elevarse por encima de sus jadeos.

Revestida en una nube de alcohol, su mente no podía distinguir con claridad ni lucidez nada, aunque creyó reconocer muy lejanas sombras danzantes que cruzaban frente suyo. No eran mucho más que borrosas manchas revoloteando como espectros a su alrededor; repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez con voz ahogada.

                                                                                                         

«Snape… Snape… Snape…»

 

Invadiendo cada uno de sus pabellones auditivos, disparando un cortocircuito en la simpáis de su cerebro; ronca, baja y modulada. Sumamente sensual…

 

«Mírame, Snape… levanta la cabeza…»

 

Snape arqueó la espalda como un gato en celo, echando la cabeza hacía atrás y lamiéndose los labios antes de dejar escapar un atronador gruñido.

 

«Oh, Snape… Omega asqueroso, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?»

 

Su mente bicéfala le gritaba que siguiera. Que no le hiciera caso a la voz intrusa. Que no se detuviera en pleno vendaval. Que únicamente se centrara en el placer de la carne, su carne… Pero aun así su mente erro y sin querer le recordó…

Recordó a ese hombre asqueroso… A se monstruo insensible… Se lo imaginó ahí, de pie en frente suyo, torturándolo, sometiéndolo, atizándole los sentidos con sus palabras viles…

Severus abrió los ojos lentamente y una borrosa sombra caminó entre la oscuridad de la mazmorra, surgiendo como fantasma de algún misterioso rincón hasta detenerse frente al sillón con aquella característica arrogancia, con esa irritante soberbia.

 

«¿Ya estás por venirte, Snape? ¿Sólo con eso?»

 

Ojos viperinos le miraban hambrientos, dispuestos a devorarle. Profundos y exaltados, como borrascosas olas de mar… Severus continuó estimulándose con movimientos suaves, con caricias que iban aumentando involuntariamente en potencia y velocidad a medida que el placer crecía voraz en su vientre y su cuerpo temblaba desesperado por la necesidad de un orgasmo.

 

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?»

«¿Aún no lo sabes, Severus?»

«Por favor, no… ¡No…! ¡Me duele!»

«Porqué te odio…»

 

«¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar tu maldito lloriqueos!»

 

Las caderas de Severus acompañaron los movimientos de sus dedos, potenciando las enloquecedoras sensaciones; necesitaba más, deslizar los dedos en su interior sabía a poco. No eran él. No eran su Alfa. No era la misma estimulación que podía ofrecer el miembro de un Alfa. No lograba alivio. No le colmaban. Snape gimoteó con fuerza y frustración, sentía un dolor sordo entre las entrañas que él sabía sólo cedería cuando se viniese. 

 

«No importa cuánto me hizo gritar y llorar de dolor…

Yo siempre regresaba a él,

siempre por más,

 por sus migajas de placer,

por la necesidad de la copula,

por la lacerante quemazón

que chamuscaba mi carne por dentro…»

 

Su ojete estaba hinchado y palpitante, sentía como su carne latía de puro deseo. El pocionista detuvo sus dedos, esta vez ejerciendo mayor fricción en su pene; imaginando que eran sus manos o mucho mejor que era su lengua caliente y húmeda. Severus gimió de gusto con sólo ese pensamiento. Y volvió a frotarse esta vez más rápido, incluso él tuvo que inspirar con fuerza para luego suspirar varias veces en un vano intento de desosegarse. 

 

«En la vida no me quedaron más lágrimas para derramar.

Ni por él, ni por nadie…»

 

Snape se pellizcó un duro pezón y una sacudida le recorrió toda la espalda, cruzando su vientre, directo hacia su sexo; erizándole la piel y dejándolo quieto y jadeante. Él tuvo que apoyarse contra el respaldo, sentía todo el cuerpo tensó por culpa de aquella increíble lujuria que ceñía su piel. 

 

«¿Severus, por qué lloras?  ¿Acaso te duele?»

 

 «Parece que aún no puedes sentirme…»

 

Su carne empapada y tierna, latía y se contraía anhelante contra sus dedos. El Omega respiró intentando sosegarse, luego de un par de profundas bocanadas, reanudó sus caricias y elevó al máximo el nivel de estimulación de su ano, presionando, pellizcando y tirando de la carne de su pene con total libertad; entregado por completo al poderoso apetito, sin poder parar de gemir intensamente.

 

«Siempre quise apuñalarlo…

…con las mismas palabras crueles con las que él me apuñalaba a diario.»

 

Severus presionó su próstata una vez más y arqueando la espalda, sus entrañas comenzaron a temblar con los increíbles espasmos de placer; gimió y gimió sin parar, gritando de satisfacción mientras su cuerpo temblaba con intensos espasmos.

 

«En medio del maltrato, de los golpes,

de esas humillaciones tan repugnantes…

Siempre quise matarle…»

 

En su mente él se lo imaginaba de cuerpo entero, parado entre sus piernas mientras estás temblaban descontroladas, sentía el cuerpo empapado en sudor ante la eficaz y erótica imagen mental… Aquel nombre abandono su garganta en un susurró quebrado: «James…»

 

«Dime, Severus… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué deseas?»

 

La voz ronca, sofocada por el deseo, contestó a su llamado. 

James… James y su aroma fuerte, firme, protector y tranquilizador; llenándole los sentidos… él… su macho…su Alfa… su único dueño…

James… Un recuerdo, un sueño o una alucinación de los más profundos tormentos de su corazón; de su desquiciado cerebro. ¿Qué importaba? Severus jamás había experimentado una fantasía tan vivida, tan real… tan…

 

«¿Qué, Severus…? Dime, ¿qué quieres?»

 

—¡Tócame, tócame, tócame! —gritó Severus, el dolor era tan agudo que se le clavaba como un millón de agujas finas, atravesándole la piel.

 

«Lo haré si éso es lo que quieres… ¿Lo quieres, Severus?»

 

—¡Sólo hazlo! Por favor, tócame… —suplicó el pocionista y, sin remordimiento se montó a cuatro patas sobre el sillón, abriéndose las nalgas y presentando su húmedo periné, reluciente a la luz de la chimenea—. ¡Por favor, sólo hazlo! ¡Tócame! Te lo suplicó… por favor… te necesito… te necesito adentro mío…

 

«¿Quieres que te joda, Severus? 

¿Qué meta mi verga vigorosa por tu pequeño augurito tibio y mojadito?

 Siempre fuiste una puta tan libidinosa…

Tan golosa…

Mi putita…

Mi putita golosa…»

 

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Te necesito! Necesito que me jodas… jodeme… por favor, jodeme… te lo suplicó…

El Alfa soltó un ronco gruñido aceptando la invitación.

Severus volteó el rostro sólo para encontrase con una hipnótica sonrisa predadora; arqueando la espalda, él empujó su culo hacía atrás, animándole a montarlo. El Alfa paso sus enérgicas manos por los pálidos muslos hasta el centro de su culo, y Severus se estremeció en su contra; asombrado por la capacidad imaginativa de su cerebro.

 El otro mago le manoseó las nalgas antes de inclinarse y hundir su nariz entre los dos carnoso y redondeados montículos, olisqueando, pasando repetidas veces su lengua sobre el fruncido ojete con placer y degustando el acre sabor del flujo.

La mandíbula del moreno se apretó con fuerza cuando el Omega abrió más las piernas, ondeando su culo al aire, frenético. Su pulgar acarició la parte inferior del sedoso saco; embelesado con la visión de la linda y apretada entrada rosada.

El Alfa se llevó el pulgar a la boca y lo chupó antes de apretarlo contra el tembloroso agujero, frotándolo en círculos, rodeando el borde y empujando un poco hacia adentro. Al instante sintió los músculos alrededor del ano apretándose en señal de protesta; al principio él movió su dedo adentro y afuera, muy lentamente, pero a medida que los gemidos del Omega se volvieron gritos desaforados él añadió un segundo y un tercer dedo.

El moreno ascendió con húmedos y lentos besos por todo el largo de la columna del Omega; chupando y mordiendo cada pequeño pedazo de piel que descubría a su paso haciendo que se estremeciera de placer, cuando sus labios rozaron con sutileza el área en donde se conectaba su hombro y su clavícula.

El deseo se arremolinó como una niebla roja al alrededor de Severus; era adictivo y él quería más. Echó su cabeza hacía atrás, exponiendo las hinchadas venas de su cuello con los ojos vidriosos.

El Alfa sopló aliento caliente sobre su cuello, lamiendo desde la base hasta la parte superior usando únicamente la punta de su lengua. Besando cerca de la oreja, pilló otra de las áreas sensibles del Omega; el aire caliente cerca de allí lo volvió literalmente loco.

Snape arremetió sus caderas contra los anchos dedos del Alfa con furia; sin embargo, éste los retiró para que no se viniera de pronto. El Omega protestó, tratando de reemplazar con sus propios dígitos la pérdida, pero el Alfa le dobló el brazo sobre la espalda, reteniéndolo hábilmente por la muñeca con una mano.   

Abriendo la boca entre besos, el Alfa se movía de arriba a abajo y viceversa por el pálido cuello del Omega; chupando sólo uno o dos segundos, succionando con la boca abierta y soplando aire frío en cada húmedo lugar al retirarse.   

Luego de haber besado el cuello de Severus por un largo rato, el Alfa mordió suavemente su piel tomándolo por sorpresa; pellizcando un poco de piel entre los dientes y levantándola suavemente antes de bajarla a su lugar con dulzura.

El pocionista se estremeció, hundiendo el rostro contra el oscuro cuero del sillón cuando los labios del Alfa se cerraron contra la hendidura curvada de sus hombros, entretanto molía la punta del vigoroso falo contra su fruncida entrada; jugueteando, amenazando con empujar y penetrarle.

Severus no se contuvo más y gritó hasta quedarse sin aliento:

—¡Oh, James! ¡James, James, JAMES!

Pero, un potente y feroz rugido retumbo contra las paredes de la mazmorra, y una mano se enterró entre los oscuros cabellos del Omega, tironeando su cabeza hacía atrás con violencia. Severus contuvo el aliento, mientras los largos caninos del Alfa se hundían profundamente entre la suave piel de su cuello y su hombro con firmeza. Marcándolo como suyo, para siempre…

Centímetro a centímetro, la punta del pene del Alfa desapareció en la profundidad apretada del tembloroso Omega. La cabeza de Severus se arqueó aún más hacia atrás con la boca entreabierta; dolorosos gemidos brotaron de su garganta, mientras el Alfa empujaba todo el camino restante con una sola y profunda estocada y, poco a poco, dulce y lentamente, se retiraba.

Severus aulló cuando la hinchada verga rozó ese mágico punto en su interior. El moreno empujaba dentro y fuera suyo con movimientos cada vez más rápidos e inestables; los músculos de su ano se apretaron cada vez más en torno al hinchado miembro con cada penetración.

—¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Penetrame más fuerte! —ordenó Severus con un gritó frenético; el calor de la pasión llenando cada centímetro de su cuerpo—. ¡Más! ¡Más rápido! ¡Mierda! ¡Carajo! ¡Más! ¡Más!

 El moreno agarró la goteante polla de Severus y comenzó masturbarlo con el mismo ritmo de los empujones de sus caderas; una caricia hacia arriba, una penetración, una caricia hacia abajo, una salida.

El pocionista sintió sus bolas apretándose de placer, mientras la voz se le quedaba atragantada. No podía decidir qué era lo que más le deleitaba, si apretar y contraer los músculos de su esfínter al alrededor del vigoroso falo que acariciaba su próstata o sentir las hábiles manos del Alfa acogotando el glande de su miembro.

Ambas sensaciones lo estaban llevando hacia el orgasmo con más rapidez que un tren bala, que cualquier cosa que había experimentado en el pasado, a ese ritmo Severus no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo más aguantaría. Él cerró los ojos y soltó un grito agudo, antes de lograr morderse la mano y amortiguar los obscenos sonidos de su garganta; entretanto un borbotón de líquido caliente cubrió la mano de su amante.

 El Alfa a su vez acarició un par de veces más el pene de Severus antes de deslizar sus manos hacía arriba, por los fuertes y pálidos brazos, hasta tomarlo por los hombros y empujarlo contra el sillón; penetrándolo con erráticas y voraces estocadas, corriéndose con un potente rugido, colmando a su compañero con su semilla caliente, reclamándolo. Los músculos internos de pocionista se contrajeron entorno al miembro, y el olor de las feromonas liberadas por el Alfa llenaron sus sentidos, abrumándolo.

Las oscuras pupilas de Severus se dilataron y una neblina roja y espesa les rodeó, hasta que ambos fueron envueltos y separados del mundo exterior. Sus corazones se detuvieron durante un segundo y luego, poco a poco, reanudaron sus pulsaciones; sincronizándose y latiendo al unísono… Sus respiraciones mezclándose y adaptándose, convirtiéndose en una sola; cada exhalación del Alfa, el Omega la respiraba, cada inspiración del Alfa, surgía del aliento del Omega.

El Alfa podía leer todas las emociones de su compañero en la conexión. La desesperada necesidad de ser amado y necesitado; el anhelo de pertenecía y el deseo físico que Severus estaba experimentando en aquel momento. El dolor de su magullado corazón desaventurado. Incluso el temor de ser abandonado, descartado como un profiláctico al final de la cópula… 

Instintivamente el Alfa supo que sus propias emociones brillarían como un faro en medio de una tormenta para que Severus pudiera verlas por igual… El anhelo que le quemaba los huesos por poseer al Omega, porque le perteneciera, la necesidad de protegerle de cualquier mal y las ansias de disfrutar de su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que ambos cayeran desvanecidos del hambre y la sed. También sabía que Severus podría ver su temor a ser rechazado por encima de sus necesidades de dominio y reclamo.

El Snape apreció como un peso flaco se derrumbaba sobre su espalda y sus oídos se inundaron con los placenteros ronroneos procedentes de la garganta del Alfa; la corona del abultado glande había quedado enganchada contra las rugosas paredes hinchadas de su cérvix, estimulándole con cada contracción involuntaria de su interior.

Varios minutos pasaron mientras el cuerpo del Severus temblaba las réplicas de su orgasmo y el pene del Alfa continuaba pulsando, enviando chorro tras chorro de tibia semilla dentro de la tierna cavidad hasta vaciar la última gota. Todo lo que el Alfa podía hacer era quedarse así, abotonado, esperando a que su pene se deshinchara y que los músculos del canal que lo apresaba se relajaran.

El moreno desencajó sus colmillos de la pequeña herida sangrante del cuello del Omega y enterró su cara sobre los níveos omoplatos, resoplando como un animal salvaje. Severus lloriqueó, tironeando sus caderas de arriba abajo en una muda protesta para que lo mordiese de nuevo. 

El Alfa se mordió la punta de la lengua, conteniendo una grosería ante la punzada de dolor que le dio el tirón. Y sonriendo, deslizó su lengua por la marca que habían dejado sus dientes; apretando con suavidad y ternura la dañada piel entre sus labios, antes de girar el rostro del Omega y estirarse hasta que sus narices se frotaron en un beso esquimal, para luego devorarle la boca con delicada pereza.

A Severus el gesto le pareció casi insólito, demasiado tierno, demasiado casual, demasiado irreal; incluso para una fantasía, alucinación, o lo que fuere eso que estaba experimentando en aquel momento.

 James jamás había tenido una disposición cariñosa después o antes, o incluso durante el coito. Todo con él era palo y a la bolsa, y si te he visto no me acuerdo… El Alfa le cepilló la lengua contra los dientes para que le permitiera ingresar. Tímidamente Severus entreabrió la boca, brindándole total libertad para que jugará, para que la chupara, succionara y mordiera a gusto, mientras él se dejaba hacer, embelesado; sintiendo su cerebro adormecido por la gran cantidad de serotonina, dopaminas y endorfina que recorría su torrente sanguíneo; llevaba años sin experimentar tamaño calidoscopio hormonal, toda una montaña rusa de placenteras sensaciones.

El beso del Alfa era dramático, teatral, enorme y exagerado; como si se tratara de una bestia salvaje que trataba de besarle y devorarle a la vez. Severus en cambio era toda concentración, con besos relajados y prolongados, directos, intensos, filosóficos, como si quisiera reafirmar su autoridad, su carácter en cada uno de sus movimientos.

El Alfa le abrazó por la espalda, estrechándolo fuertemente contra su pecho, acariciando y trazando figuras amorfas sobre su vientre. Copando sus pectorales, pellizcando y sobando los pequeños botones rosados; de los cántaros de miel botaron pequeñas perlas.         Perlas que el moreno recogió con los dedos y se llevó a los labios, hundiendo su mentón contra el hueco del hombro de su amante con un suspiro, pegando la boca a su oído con la respiración errática.

Con un poco más de lucidez en la cabeza, Severus entreabrió sus acuosos ojos, distinguiendo la suave y cálida luz de la chimenea que iluminaba una torpe sonrisa infantil, dibujada en unos finos labios encarnados; nevosas mejillas sonrosadas y revueltos rizos negros azabache, esponjados por el remolino de la pasión. Un par de ojos verdes se abrieron como pimpollos de amapolas, perforando los suyos y brillando con fascinante devoción bajo la suave luz azafranada.

Brillantes ojos verdes… verdes… y algo hizo clic en parte más antigua y básica del cerebro reptiliano de Severus…

Eran verdes… aquellos ojos eran verdes… y no castaños…

 

 


	3. Capítulo 2.

Verdes… ¿Por qué verdes y no castaños…? ¿Por qué ver…des…? De pronto, fue como si un baldazo de agua helada le pegara en pleno rostro. ¡Verdes! ¡Ojos verdes! ¡Cabello negro revuelto!

Severus se giró de medio cuerpo y, con los vellos de la nuca encrespados, analizó el semblante del mago delante de sus ojos confundidos e inmediatamente, algo muy parecido al pánico se imprimió en los músculos de su rostro y sólo atino a tartamudear:

—T-tú… Oh, dios… —El Alfa a su vez lo miró confundido, con la boca entre abierta durante al menos medio minuto.

—Shhh… Aquí estoy… Shhh… —le dijo con profundo cariño, mientras su tímida y cálida mano se posaba contra las pálidas mejillas del Omega, amasándolas.

Un escalofrío recorrió el largo de la columna de Snape, revolviéndole las entrañas, mientras los ojos se le saltaron de las cuencas, en cuanto percibió el fuerte aroma de sus almizcles combinados y captó el enérgico palpitar del corazón del Alfa contra sus oídos.

«Oh, dios… No, no, no. ¡Por favor, no! ¡Qué esto no sea real!», pensó Severus horrorizado. «¡No! ¡No es real! ¡Esto no es real! ¡Esto no es real! ¡Es un sueño! ¡Esta es una horrible pesadilla! ¡Quiero despertar! ¡Dios, quiero despertar!» Retorciéndose, el Omega, lucho para quitarse de encima el cuerpo de su compañero, en tanto un desgarrador grito abandonaba su garganta.

«¡No! ¡No! ¡No!» Él no se había dejado gobernar por la lujuria desmedida, por los instintos más básicos de su cuerpo, apresando, enjaulando su alma afligida y atormentada, en la lúgubre frondosidad de la melancolía perpetua.

Severus lloriqueó, sumido en la desesperación. Alzó un brazo y, pasándolo a la altura de los hombros, falló al intentar golpear con su puño la cabeza del Alfa; su mirada era demente, como la de quien había caído en la esquizofrenia, con un nuevo intento, logro tironear al Alfa de los cabellos y arañarle los oídos. 

El desconcierto y la desesperación se apoderaron del Alfa en partes iguales. Él no sabía cómo sosegar al perturbado Omega, ¡ni siquiera estaba seguro si ésa era la reacción que debía esperar! Él había escuchado, innumerables historias sobre la intensidad del frenesí de copula que afectaba a los Alfas; estos incluso podían llegar a masticar vigas de acero con tal de alcanzar su objetivo, pero jamás había oído de un Omega que agrediera físicamente a su compañero de copula. Sin embargo, el aturdido mago ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a soltarse del jalón de cabello, ya que Snape le empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás, tirando del nudo que los unía; intentando forzar una separación, a costa de sufrir un desgarro anal, y de que a él se le fracturara el pene.

Un desagradable temblor recorrió el cuerpo del moreno, e intensas luces blancas brillaron delante de sus ojos por el dolor abrumador, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos firmemente con fuerza, manteniéndose completamente quieto; cuando el dolor menguó un poco, un quedo gemido escapó de entre sus labios.

Severus intentó hacer que el sujeto sobre su espalda perdiera el equilibrio dándole varias patadas en la rodilla; sin embargo, éste logro trabarlo, aplicándole una llave de yudo alrededor de su cuello, mientras que con el otro brazo lo envolvía por el torso, para no perder el equilibrio, pero las uñas del Omega se clavaron en los muslos del Alfa, desgarrándole la piel a carne viva.

—¡Calma! ¡Calma! —gritó el otro mago, intentando que Severus le escuchase y se serenara—. ¡Calma, por favor!

No obstante, al instante comprendió que esa sería una tarea más que imposible, Severus no le hacía caso, e inmensamente angustiado, el Alfa hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, le mordió, hundiendo sus colmillos lo más profundo que le fue posible sobre la marca de acoplamiento y luego chupó con ganas, llenándose la boca con el metálico sabor; gruñendo y rugiendo desde la profundidad de su pecho.

—¡Su-suéltame! —gritó Severus frenéticamente—. ¡Suéltame, Potter!

El pequeño e inexperto Alfa, continúo drenándolo hasta que las fuerzas del Omega flaquearon y al fin logro someterlo. Snape se encogió sobre sí mismo, agachando la cabeza y ladeándola, ofreciendo sumisamente su cuello; tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que se formaban rápidamente en sus ojos—. ¡¡No, no, no!! No, por favor, no… suéltame… suéltame, Harry… ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡Te lo suplico! Harry, por favor… por favor…

 

Jueves, 12 de noviembre de 1998

17: 45 h

 

—¡¡Por amor del cielo, Albus!! ¡¡Sepáralos!! ¡¡Parecen animales salvajes!!

Dumbledore se tambaleó cuando McGonagall lo agarró por el brazo y de repente le empujó hacia adelante. El anciano hizo una elaborada mueca, reticente a acercarse a la pareja recién acoplada y ella agitó sus manos al aire, alentándolo, con los ojos en blanco.

Albus sólo soltó un pesado suspiró, y comenzó a dar pequeños pasitos, vacilantes, con el temor de estar a punto de conseguir que el pequeño y alterado Alfa le desgarrara la garganta.

Durante el apareamiento, Harry había trasfigurado a su estado  salvaje y no parecía muy contento con la repentina invasión a su privacidad. Dumbledore se detuvo a un metro de la pareja, tratando de parecer tan inofensivo como le fuese posible.

—Harry, muchacho, ven…

Albus se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies, tratando de ver el cuerpo de Severus por encima del niño en busca de lesiones; según parecer, ellos habían mantenido una dura contienda antes de que el Omega cediera al asalto. Las sábanas estaban manchadas con sangre, y el niño tenía numerosas mordidas, arañazos y magullones por todo el cuerpo. Entonces, Albus agradeció a la naturaleza su condición de Omega y se concentró en enviar tantos pensamientos tranquilizadores y pacíficos hacia ambos magos como le fue posible. Él sabía que tanto los sentidos de Harry, como los de Severus, se encontraban hipersensibles a los estímulos exteriores por el anudamiento y los captarían con facilidad, pero también percibiría los preocupados que Minerva y él se encontraban ante la situación.

—Ven aquí… —El director de Hogwarts se afirmó en el borde de la cama, respiró hondo, y extendió su pálida mano hacia el alterado joven—, ven aquí, muchacho… —Harry olisqueó a su alrededor y soltó un rugido, lanzando un zarpazo al aire, gruñendo y mostrando sus largos y afilados colmillos.

Dumbledore se echó para atrás soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones de golpe. Fue entonces que sus vivarachos ojos color cielo, pudieron escanear gran parte del cuerpo de Severus; había sangre seca y profundos arañazos por su espalda, pecho y muslos, así como hematomas y marcas de mordeduras en diferentes lugares. El director cerró su mano en un puño, ellos debían de sentir tanto dolor que él ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginárselo.

Enseguida, Severus se agitó e intentó girarse, pero Harry le empujó de regreso al colchón, recostándose lentamente sobre su espalda, asegurándose de cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo, protegiéndole; frotando su cara contra los cetrinos hombros para tranquilizarle, de ahí el joven Alfa subió olisqueando hasta su cuello y resopló ruidosamente cuando Severus inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás, pasando su lengua por la garganta arqueada de Severus, mordiendo, no como para herir, pero sí como para apaciguarlo.

—¡Mío! —gruñó el niño salvajemente, mientras lamía la marca de acoplamiento en la parte posterior del cuello de Severus, que gimoteó estirándose como un gato.

«Dios…», pensó Albus. El niño ni siquiera tenía conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, instintivamente le cubría con su almizcle, para que todo aquel que se acercara a Severus supiera que ya había sido reclamado.

—Oh, Harry… muchacho —le susurró Dumbledore, hundiendo su mano entre los oscuros cabellos. El niño soltó un gruñido más bravío que el anterior, tensando la espalda—. Suéltalo pequeño… —el anciano le acarició suavemente, indicando que nadie en aquella habitación representaba una amenaza—, suéltalo… ven… deja a Severus…

El director de Hogwarts apretó los dedos, debatiéndose durante un instante, si debía continuar presionando a Harry o no. Las cosas parecían ir bastante bien entre ambos, además, ésas alturas ellos ya no podían hacer nada para remediar la situación. Al mismo tiempo, Albus no quería decir algo que lanzara a la perturbada pareja a un estado de pánico; sin embargo, no contó con que una exaltada Minerva interfiriera en sus planes. 

—¡¡Ya basta, muchacho!! ¡¡Contrólese!! —le ordenó la mujer con voz autoritaria. Harry inmediatamente soltó un peligroso bramido contra los oídos del Omega, que sólo angustioso jadeo antes de comenzar a convulsionarse.

Albus apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear, en el momento que Harry rodó sobre la cama llevándose a Severus con él, quien únicamente atinó a gritar cuando su espalda golpeó el suelo y el pequeño Alfa se le montó a horcajadas, gruñendo y enseñando los colmillos a ambos intrusos.

—¡No, Minerva! ¡Atrás! ¡No te acerques! —gritó Dumbledore, levantándose de un salto y cruzando en un tris el espacio que los separaba, mientras empujaba a la mujer por los hombros—. ¡Vete contra la pared! ¡Atrás dije!

—¡¡Pero él…!!

—Shhh, calma… Calma, Minerva… No lo incites… —susurró el anciano con un roto suspiro, mientras observaba a la pareja en el suelo con la desesperación coloreando sus ojos—. Contrólate…

—L-lo siento, Albus… —Las manos de McGonagall temblaban mientras las apretaba contra sus pechos y respiraba hondo; soltando el aire lentamente, ella luchó por dominar su temperamento—. No sé qué me pasó… 

—Está bien, está bien… Son las feromonas de la cópula… —Dumbledore le apretó un hombro, confortándola—. Perdona, Minerva, no quise gritarte, pero este es un asunto sumamente delicado; no es un dominio territorial. Tus reproches solamente conseguirán provocar más a Harry, no que él lo vea como la orden de una autoridad…

»Además, todo lo que intentemos hacer será inútil. Ninguno de los dos tiene conciencia de lo que están haciendo. Asimismo, cabe la posibilidad de que por la corta edad del muchacho, Severus sea su primera pareja reproductiva, en tal caso, sus instintos pondrán resistencia…

O por lo menos no cederían hasta asegurarse una concepción, y teniendo en cuenta la reciente condición de Severus, sería más fácil que… que Sybill y Firenze se casaran y tuviesen hijos… hijos muy, muy, muy raros… En fin, ellos tenían al menos dos días más antes de que Harry y Severus se desvanecieran por la pérdida de líquidos y nutrientes esenciales durante la ininterrumpida maratón sexual.

Minerva se alejó bruscamente del agarre del director y se paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación, desconsolada.

—Minerva, calma… 

 McGonagall se detuvo junto a la puerta y se volvió hacia Albus, con el rostro corinto del coraje, y declaro:

—¡¡No puedo estar calmada, Albus!! Esto… esto es un horror… ¡Imagínate si los padres del muchacho estuvieran con vida! ¡O peor, si se tratara de cualquier otro alumno! ¡Por Merlín, ¿qué vamos a hacer?!

—Por ahora no hay nada que hacerle, Minerva… —Ella arrugó la nariz, indignada—. Sólo esperar a que… a que el calor se les pase… luego se verá una solución…

—¡No entiendo, Albus! ¡¿Cómo Potter logró burlar las protecciones mágicas?!

Dumbledore tampoco lo hacía. No se lograba imaginar cómo Harry se las había ingeniado. La oficina y los cuartos privados de Severus estaban sellados con un conjuro que sólo podía romperse desde el interior por el propio mago, la Red Flu había sido bloqueada, y hechizo anti-aparición y otro anti-desaparición colocado.

Albus era la única persona que podía, tanto aparecerse como desaparecerse dentro de cualquier dominio de la escuela a voluntad, ya que era el director; incluso la misma Minerva debió valerse de su ayuda para entrar en los aposentos del pocionista.

—Tú crees que… ¿Que el propio Severus lo dejo entrar?

—Lo dudo… —dijo el director entre dientes.

La bruja alzó sus manos al aire, frustrada.

—¡¡Por Merlín, esto es inaudito!! ¡¡Algo así jamás había pasado!!

Dumbledore sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros resignado, y agregó:

—Lo sé, Minerva… lo sé… créeme cuando te digo que, comprendo tu indignación… —dijo él con solemnidad—. Sólo Merlín sabe cuántas horas llevan copulando, y nosotros ignorantes del asunto…

Ese tipo de cosas jamás se le pasaban por alto. Albus llevaba un estricto control de cada Omega que entraba en calor dentro de los límites del colegio; estos eran inmediatamente separados por un hechizo que los ponía a resguardo del resto del alumnado en un ala especial de la enfermería y, si sus padres ya los habían acoplado, se los trasladaba a una habitación privada, bien dispuesta para recibir a la pareja.

Los Omegas no abundaban en Hogwarts, unos trescientos por cada mil alumnos, incluyendo al profesorado y demás miembros de la institución; los números prácticamente no variaban con los años y, ellos tampoco eran un grupo difícil de controlar, un promedio de diez Omegas entraban y salían de sus calores todos los días.

La noche anterior cuando el registro marcó que el periodo de Severus había comenzado, y que éste ya se encontraba debidamente aislado en sus aposentos, Dumbledore, se había marchado a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios. Mierda. Había sido tan descuidado e imprudente…    

—¡Oh, mi dios, Albus! ¡Ya empezaron de nuevo! —El rostro de Minerva se desfiguró terriblemente y apartó la mirada, mientras Harry reanudaba su «danza del amor» sobre el cuerpo de Severus, contoneando su viril y ansioso miembro contra las pálidas nalgas que se abrían al aire desinhibidas, ofreciéndose al placer—. ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Detenlos! ¡¡Detenlos!! —gritó la mujer desesperada, levantando un querellante índice hacia la pareja. Dumbledore ágilmente la cogió por el codo y le arrastro fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco.

—No lo creo conveniente, Minerva; ellos podrían enloquecer —El director la soltó y se quitó los lentes de medialuna; cerrando los ojos, se frotó el puente de la nariz con su diestra y agregó—: La angustia les asfixiaría; no es así como debe ir un acoplamiento. Los compañeros deben permanecer juntos, aunque sea una situación tan desafortunada como ésta…

»El estado en el que entra una pareja después del primer apareamiento es un momento muy peligroso, y me refiero a peligroso para todos, durante las próximas semanas (y sobre todo durante los siguientes cuatro días), Harry necesitará excesivo contacto físico con Severus o no será capaz de mantenerse bajo control; si los separamos ahora, ellos perderán el poco control que aún conservan sobre sus bajos instintos…

—Esto es… es horrible, Albus —De repente, McGonagall, se veía muy triste; su frente se arrugó y una mirada distante llenó sus ojos—, yo… yo no… cuando paso del medio día y Severus no se presentó a sus labores cotidianas me preocupé, sus inasistencias son tan poco habituales. Entonces recordé que, bueno…, tal vez su periodo había iniciado y , no sé, quizás se sentía muy enfermo y debía pedirle a Poppy que bajara a revisarlo, pero cuando mandé a un elfo domestico a investigar el motivo… jamás pensé que regresaría con ésta… ésta confidencia… ¿Cómo crees que ocurrió ésta desgracia?

—Prefiero no imaginármelo, Minerva. Por ahora, lo mejor es dejarlos justo como están, por lo menos hasta que todo se termine; cualquier percepción de amenaza a su compañero, no importa lo trivial que ésta sea…  Harry podría… —El anciano dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, regresando las gafas de medialuna a su rostro—… apenas si lograríamos hacer algo para sujetarlo —Un destello de aprensión avanzó lentamente por su pecho—, ese muchacho atacaría a Severus, incluso intentaría matarle, sobre todo si con el aislamiento Severus recupera facultades sobre su inconsciente animal y se niega a someterse a su voluntad de nuevo …

Minerva abrió la boca, pero únicamente pudo mirar a Albus un en estado de conmoción durante varios minutos, y luego agregar escandalizada:

—¡¡Pero ellos ya se han acoplado!!

—Precisamente por ello, Minerva. En tal estado de frenesí, la alterada mente del niño puede tomar el distanciamiento como un acto de abandono… —dijo el anciano mago y luego respiró profundamente, mientras ambos miraban sobre sus hombros hacia la puerta—… trataría de darle caza, dejaría suelto su instinto de Alfa para hacer que Severus se sometiera a su voluntad o peor aún, de desafío y… y entonces aquí en verdad correría sangre…

Por lo general, los Alfas que eran separados de sus Omegas durante sus calores (ya fuese porque estos se encontraban enfermos o heridos), eran esposados y enclaustrados para mantener a salvo a las personas a su alrededor. No obstante, Dumbledore, sabía que un Alfa tan joven como Harry no lo soportaría, no sería capaz de estar alejado de su pareja recién acoplada, menos si esta aún se hallaba en celo, se arrancaría la piel a jirones por anudarlo de nuevo; se volvería loco, atacaría indiscriminadamente a quien se atravesara en su camino, hasta que finalmente… ocurriera una desgracia…

—Oh, Albus… dijiste qué si Severus recupera la conciencia se resistiría… tú crees que el muchacho… el muchacho simplemente… —Minerva volviendo su mirada hacia el director y pasó saliva ente la sola idea.

—Sí, Minerva… Desgraciadamente, sí… —susurró Dumbledore con la preocupación grabada en su agotado rostro —. De algún modo Harry entró agazapado por la oscuridad de la noche y… y asaltó a Severus mientras él se encontraba más vulnerable, quizás dominado por la agonía de los calores, o a lo mejor hasta dormido… De otro modo, estoy convencido de que esto jamás hubiese ocurrido. Severus no es así, esto no es parte de su conducta habitual, él me habría informado del accidente al instante… —Dumbledore miró brevemente en dirección de la habitación y luego regresó su atención hacía la mujer. 

—¿No sospechas que…? —La bruja volvió a suspirar, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, incomoda—. Bueno, ya sabes, Albus… tal vez… ellos…—El anciano la atravesó con una intensa y suspicaz mirada, y ella agregó con voz crispada—… ellos han estado manteniendo un idilio. 

—¿Con Harry? —preguntó Albus con absoluta incredulidad—. No, Minerva; eso jamás… —el anciano mago frunció el ceño y se mordió ligeramente el labio, echando otro incomodo vistazo por encima del hombro—. Si hubiéramos encontrado aquí adentro al señor Malfoy o… a cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts… Bueno. Sí, tal vez, lo consideraría.

»Draco le admira. Incluso, me atrevería a decir que, hasta se identifica con él y le idolatra; ellos siempre han mantenido ése especial lazo que salta a la vista de todos, pero con Harry… No, Minerva… Me resulta tan ininteligible… Severus jamás se liaría con un alumno y de ningún modo se atrevería a ponerle un sólo dedo encima a Harry…

Albus ahora lo veía todo con claridad. Severus no se habría pretendido hacer lo que hizo, sin embargo, lo había hecho porque no tuvo otra opción. Harry era un Alfa y ellos siempre conseguían todo lo que se proponían, sobre todo si se trataba de un primer round de apareamiento con un Omega receptivo; no importaba si éste le doblegaba en edad o que en cualquier otra circunstancia de la vida le hubiese parecido poco o nada atractivo, si la esencia de sus feromonas y el aroma de sus fluidos corporales le eran genéticamente atractivos, los impulsos más primitivos de su cerebro ganarían la partida, excitando su interés sexual hacia esa potencial pareja reproductiva.  

Severus simplemente le había dado a Harry lo que éste le pedía, porque su faceta de animal instintivo le decía que, en un periodo sexualmente receptivo un Omega no podía ni debía luchar contra la voluntad de monta de un Alfa, mucho menos si el candidato para la cópula era un macho joven, sano y muy vigoroso.

Albus sabía que el inconsciente animal inferior siempre ganaba la partida…

Era sólo un lapsus… Un absurdo que, te condenaba a cinco días de irreflexivo y maquinal impulso reproductivo, a una alocada carrera entre la atracción sexual, la química y el magnetismo animal…

—La evidencia muestra lo contrario… —espetó McGonagall. Dumbledore respiró hondo y empujó su mano hacía abajo, por su larga y espesa barba blanca.

—La evidencia no es lo importante ahora, Minerva; tenemos un problema mucho más grande entre nuestras manos…

—Te refieres al Ministerio… —La bruja palideció al instante, con su voz desvaneciéndose lentamente en el aire. Albus simplemente asintió.

—A pesar de que Harry ya es mayor de edad y que puede acoplarse con quien él desee sigue siendo uno de nuestros alumnos, y aunque las directrices de la institución prohíben las interrelaciones alumno-profesor eso… eso podría arreglarse… —aseguró el anciano mago y tragando saliva, mirando intensamente hacia la puerta—. Sin embargo, si la situación es como yo la supongo y Harry sometió en contra de su voluntad a Severus… Minerva, ni siquiera yo conseguiré intervenir para que el muchacho no sea enviado a Azkaban, si es que Severus presenta una denuncia formal… —Albus no pudo alejar la aprensión de su tono de voz—. Y si eso llega a ocurrir, no sólo la escuela caerá en desgracia… Lamentablemente conozco lo suficiente a Severus como para afirmar que su ira contra Harry lo hará cometer una insensatez…

—Oh, mi dios… pobre Severus… —se lamentó la subdirectora en voz baja.

Dumbledore simplemente asintió, afligido. Él sabía que la desgracia se cernía inherente sobre sus cabezas. Para el Ministerio, había un único castigo aplicable a los Alfas que asaltaban sexualmente a un Omega sin importar si éste ya había sido acoplado o no, y ése era la reclusión perpetua… Sumándole el desgarrador dolor que ambos experimentaría por la pérdida de su compañero, se podría decir que ellos estaban condenados… Ningún Alfa vivía mucho tiempo bajo llave. Ningún Omega vivía demasiado alejado de su compañero. Finalmente ellos se suicidarían, si no es que el Ministerio les sacrifica antes…

Severus nunca soportaría (no importa cuán fuerte fuese en cuerpo y mente), estar separado de Harry durante su próximo calor; el dolor, la desesperación y la angustia se lo comerían vivo. Sus instintos darían un paso al frente y se haría cargo de sus facultades mentales, guiándoles a hacer cosas que… cosas que él prefería no recordar…

Dumbledore conocía muy bien la agonía de la carencia, la había sufrido en más de una ocasión en carne propia, la misma le había dejado secuelas irreversibles; pendiendo de un hilo…a un quimérico pasó entre la locura y la muerte… 

Sí, físicamente Severus era fuerte, uno de los Omegas más fuertes que Albus había conocido en su larga vida pero, emocionalmente, Severus era inestable, quebradizo, como un manojo de hojas resecas. Si bien, tras el paso de los años había aprendido a disimularlo con excelencia; aduras apenas soportaba pasar sus calores en soledad y sin estar debajo de la influencia de algún químico. Si ahora se proponía a vivir el infierno de estar sometido a cinco días al mes sin Harry, ellos ya podían decir que él había firmado su sentencia de muerte…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cumplidos, comentario, sugerencias, ladrillazo; lo que gusten.  
> ¡Sólo dejen Reviews!


	4. Capítulo 3.

  

Lunes, 16 de noviembre de 1998

17:37 h

Harry fue cegado por una fuerte luz apenas intentó abrir los ojos; su cabeza dolía como el infierno. Él trató de girarse sobre su estómago y taparse la cara con el brazo, con una almohada o con lo que fuera, pero no pudo.

Algo… algo no estaba bien…

El niño parpadeó, desorientado, veía todo borroso y su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como adormecido; ninguna extremidad le respondía y tenía la garganta seca, áspera y rasposa, como si hubiera tragado un desierto de arena. Él apretó fuertemente los ojos, para luego volver a abrirlos y respirar con profundidad, percibiendo un aroma raro e intenso; era algo caliente y húmedo que no llegaba a ser desagradable del todo pero, que tampoco era perfume de rosas, olía como a sudor mezclado con… ¿con semen?

 Harry se exaltó e intentó erguirse, luchó por mover brazos y piernas, pero estos inmediatamente se tensaron y lo único que consiguió fue angustiarse más. ¡Él no podía moverse!

Potter alzó como pudo la cabeza, intentando observar a su alrededor, pero no logró reconocer nada, ni los objetos ni el lugar; el terror comenzó a atizarle la espina dorsal, haciéndole estremecerse. Desesperado, él intentó recordar, ensayar una y otra vez múltiples escenas en su mente, encajar cada pieza en su lugar pero, ¡nada! ¡No conseguía nada! ¡Su mente sólo era un caos!    

Harry sólo recordaba que la noche anterior se había despertado con un ruido extraño proveniente del exterior y se había asomado por las cortinas, pero lo único que encontró fue a Ron roncando como  morsa. Entonces, él se había vuelto a meter adentro de la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, pero todo fue inútil. Al rato de rodar de arriba abajo y de una esquina a otra de la cama, su estómago rugió, así que él se había calzado los zapatos y bajo a robar algo de la cocina.

Él también recordó caminar y caminar por los pasillos y… luego seguir caminando… y en aquel momento fue cuando el olor más dulce de su vida le asaltó y… y después… después ya no recordaba nada… 

—Tranquiló muchacho, recuerda que debes respirar…

La inoportuna voz hizo que Harry girara la cara con brusquedad, mientras un gutural y atormentado rugido abandonaba la profundidad de su garganta; sus ojos estaban rojos y desorbitados, su respiración turbada y sus garras desplegadas, mientras echaba tarascones al aire con sus largos colmillos, batallando desesperadamente por soltarse. 

—Tranquiló… Shuu… Tranquiló.… Sólo conseguirás lastimarte —dijo la voz intrusa. Harry sintió como algo macizo y pesado se hundía a par suya, congelándole el aliento—. Ten… con estas te sentirás más cómodo…

 Potter sintió como algo frío y metálico tocaba la punta de su nariz, y luego todo a su alrededor se aclaraba como por arte de magia. «¡Mis gafas!», él pensó, con un jadeo de emoción.  Ni lento ni perezoso, Harry barrió con ojos vivarachos el lugar en donde se encontraba y… no… no le era familiar en lo absoluto… 

 Era un cuarto bastante amplio, o tal vez así se veía porque la única cosa sugerente era la cama de doseles de brocato verde y plata en el centro que a la izquierda cohabitaba con un pequeño buro de ébano y a la derecha con una ventana, más allá había un escritorio y una silla de igual material pegados a la pared; al éste había un arcón, al lado de un vetusto armario, y al oeste una segunda puerta, él supuso que podría llegar a ser el baño.

Todo era muy austero. No había muchos adornos. Resaltaba al ojo que su habitante era alguien práctico que odiaba las cosas superfluas; sin embargo, lo que sí capturo la atención de Harry fue un hermoso tapiz hindú que colgaba en la pared norte de la habitación, justo encima de la rustica chimenea junto a la primera puerta. El mismo parecía estar encantado, representando hipnóticas figuras que mutaban cada tanto, era tan cautivante y exquisito que bien podría hacerle llorar con su belleza.   

Potter regresó su atención a la una única ventana de la habitación, la cual se encontraba cubierta por unas pesadas cortinas hachas de la misma tela de los doseles de la cama, haciendo difícil la entrada del sol. «Claro, si aún es de día», él pensó. A pesar de todo, el dormitorio estaba muy bien iluminado por las ambarinas llamas de una chimenea; no cabía duda que el lugar era muy elegante, y aunque austero, incluso resultaba bastante acogedor…

—Harry, muchacho, ¿cómo te sientes?

El joven mago desvió su mirada hacia la izquierda, topándose con unos brillantes luceros azules que le perforaron el alma detrás de unos cristales de medialuna. Harry pasó saliva, preocupado, no había aura de bondad o picardía alguna en ellos, es más, hasta parecían algo… algo tristes… como desengañados…

Potter se relamió los resecos labios, y luego dijo con voz rasposa:

—B- Bien, sólo un poco… un poco… no sé… como mareado, o eso creo…

—Era de esperarse…

Harry parpadeó, confundido.

—¿D-disculpe?

—¿Sientes algo inusual?

—Uhm… ¿Inusual? —dijo el adolecente con los ojos mansos y claritos fijos en el techo—. ¿Inusual, cómo qué?

—¿Calambres? ¿Náuseas? ¿Cefalea? —señaló el director, chasqueando los dedos delante de su nariz, comprobando su reflejo vestibular.   

—Sí, un poco. Bueno, en realidad, bastante… es como… como si una maldita lechuza me picoteara el cerebro, o algo así… —contestó el muchacho—. Mi cuerpo se siente lánguido… No sé director; no siento ni los brazos ni las piernas…

—No te preocupes, es debido a la poca irrigación sanguínea —Harry ahora no dijo nada, únicamente le observó como si se le hubiese puesto el pelo verde—Los amarres… —El niño le continúo observando sin comprender, y Albus apenas contuvo el impulso de soltar un lago suspiro antes de aclarar—: Tus manos y pies están atados a la cama…

—Ah… era éso… —murmuró Harry, tirando de sus muñecas y sintiéndolas arder. Cuando él dirigió su atención hacia arriba, palideció al instante de la impresión.

Sus manos… 

Sus manos estaban manchadas con… con sangre…

Seca y ennegrecida sangre…

¿Por qué…?

—Desafortunadamente, no pudimos evitar ese pequeño altercado pero, gracias a Merlín, no fue nada grave, sólo un par de rasguños que cicatrizaran con el bálsamo adecuado…

—¿Q-qué? —Potter pasó saliva, conmocionado—. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, señor…? ¿Por qué… por qué estoy maniatado… a una cama…?

—¿No lo recuerdas?

Harry hizo una mueca contrariada y negó.

Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio durante aproximadamente un minuto y medio, analizando cada ínfimo musculo del rostro del niño que se revolvía incómodo sobre la cama en busca de una señal, una mueca, un tic nervioso, algo que le dijera que el muchacho estaba mintiendo, pero no encontró nada…

Sin más remedio, Albus hizo lo que pretendía evitar desde un principio, penetró en la mente del niño y caóticos fragmentos desfilaron delante de sus ojos hasta que, horrorizado, él encontró lo que estaba buscando. Y ni él se lo creía pero, por primera vez en su vida, agradeció que Harry no fuera muy diestro en el arte de la Oclumancia. «Qué fue lo que hiciste, muchacho tonto e imprudente», pensó él, masajeándose las sienes con ambas manos y soltando un suspiró derrotado.

—¿Q-qué? ¿C-cómo? —Aturdido, Harry sacudió la cabeza y revoloteó las pestañas—. ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!

—¿Hacer qué? —contestó el director con simpleza.

—¡Hurgar dentro de mí maldita cabeza sin mí permiso! —bramó el adolecente, sintiendo como el aire se le atoraba en garganta y no alcanzaba sus pulmones. Dumbledore le observó por encima de sus gafas, fingiendo perplejidad. Dos también podían jugar el mismo juego.

—No sé de qué hablas, muchacho… —murmuró con un repentino tono ameno y conciliador; deslizando su palma por la húmeda frente del niño y apartando un par de oscuros mechones—… aún tienes fiebre, pero menos que hace un rato —Harry cabeceó, apartando los largos y hábiles dedos, y frunció el ceño; él no se sentía para nada afiebrado—. Me parece que sigues cansado; mejor te duermes otro rato…

—N-no estoy cansado… y-yo no… —aseguró el joven Alfa, batallando contra el repentino sueño que le asaltaba—, no tengo… no tengo sueño… ¡Joder! ¡Puede dejar de toquetearme! —replicó Harry, cuando el director apartó otro oscuro mecho de su frente.

De repente, como si un balde de agua helada le mojara la espalda, Harry lo comprendió. Él conocía muy bien esa benigna mirada de ojos azules resplandecientes como dos turquesas, siempre le había aterrado más que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore estaba utilizando sus feromonas apaciguadoras para someterlo y enviarlo a dormir de nuevo. ¡¡Justo como hacían los cerdos con las crias rebeldes!!      

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon con cautela, mientras tragaba saliva, controlándose. El Alfa en su interior luchaba por saltar encima de la garganta del anciano y arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo.

—L-lo, lo siento, señor… —murmuró entre dientes, con la mandíbula tan tensa que sintió sus muelas rechinar—. N-no, no quise gritarle… pero… pero la fiebre…

—Entonces es mejor que duermas otro rato…

Harry apretó los dientes sobre la siguiente cosa que iba a decir; tenía ganas de gritarle al hombre que se fuera,  que lo desatara y lo dejara sólo, pero se contuvo a sabiendas de que cualquier falta de respeto  en su actual estado… cavaria su propia tumba…  

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambo. Harry tomó varias respiraciones profundas, incapaz de reprimir el creciente enojo que le invadía, antes de preguntar:

—¿S-señor?

—Sí. Dime, Harry —El director se acarició la generosa barba, aplanándola contra su pecho y sonriendo con la suspicacia de una vieja cabra.

Potter a su vez desfiguró una mueca avergonzada y pidió: —U-usted…Usted podría…  Eh… ¿Soltarme?

—Con gusto…—El pequeño Alfa dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mullida almohada con un liberador suspiro pero, de pronto, todo se fue al carajo—… cuando te tranquilices.

Harry se puso rígido, miedo e indignación lo llenaron al mismo tiempo; su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal y, una sensación aprensiva, le causo un dolor sordo en el pecho.

—E-estoy tranquilo, señor… —susurró el muchacho con la voz ahogada.

—Eso… no dice lo mismo, muchacho… —Había un borde frío en la voz del director, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, señalando sus garras.

Harry respiró hondo, cuando vio sus garras clavadas en las palmas de sus manos; la sangre empezaba a gotearle por el brazo hasta manchar las sabanas. Él inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacía un lado y rodó una mirada de regreso al hombre, mordiéndose el labio inferior con ansiedad.

—Al menos podría…eh… —tartamudeó el joven moreno; agradecido de que, al menos, una fina sábana blanca le cubría medio cuerpo—, ya sabe…

—¿Explicarte el motivo de tú desnudes? —Harry tragó con fuerza, moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa—. ¿Tampoco recuerdas eso? —cuestionó Dumbledore, y esta vez el niño negó con los labios apretados y el rostro rojo hasta las orejas—. Ni esto ni lo otro… —repuso el anciano, mientras sus manos bajaban hasta moverse por el lastimado brazo de Harry, con la frente arrugada—. Bien, mi joven amigo, entonces creo que no soy la persona indicada para preguntarle ésas cosas…

—Q-qué… ¿Qué quiere decir, señor? —El ritmo cardíaco de Harry se aceleró hasta que el corazón le retumbó contra su pecho.

—Justamente éso que está pasando por tú cabeza. —respondió el otro mago, con pesada tristeza en la voz. El muchacho tragó con fuerza, porque no estaba del todo seguro qué era de lo que «éso» significaba con exactitud.

—N-no sé de qué está hablando, señor…

Harry sentía como si tuviera los pies sepultados en un terreno inestable, sin saber hacia dónde correr, como si la tierra se derrumbara bajo sus pies.  Eso hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, sin embargo, no fue hasta que Dumbledore le alargó de la mano y le acarició la cabeza que él se dio cuenta de que había estado temblando hasta el momento.

—Shhh, calma, muchacho… calma… —dijo el anciano, sin apartar sus ojos del niño, porque Harry no era más que eso, un niño.

Un niño solo y muy asustado…

Pero, lamentablemente, eso no justificaba su gran estupidez que había cometido…

—Será mejor que tomes una ducha, te reúnas luego con nosotros en la sala… —Albus juntó sus manos y se las frotó, dejándolas colgar entre sus rodillas; podía sentir el peso de la culpa arremolinarse en la boca de su estómago.

—¿Nosotros, señor? —inquirió Harry algo confundido por el repentino, y nada sutil giro de la conversación.

—Esa puerta de ahí enfrente —dijo Dumbledore, ignorando su pregunta y señalando hacia la izquierda, hacia la misma discreta puerta de la que Harry no se había percatado—, es el cuarto de baño —Albus le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo  y luego se echó hacia atrás,  levantándose—; en su interior encontraras todo lo necesario. Una vez que estés presentable, podremos tomar té y charlar con más profundidad sobre el tema…

El anciano le dedicó una última mirada benévola y luego salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Un segundo después, los amarres alrededor del cuerpo de Harry cedieron, deshaciéndose en el aire. Él se sentó con rapidez, cubriéndose de un tirón hasta la barbilla con las sabanas y soltando un tembloroso suspiro, apretó la tela con manos temblorosas.

 «¡Maldición!» Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo desordenado con un gesto nervioso. ¡¿Qué diablos pasó?! ¡¿Qué hacía ahora?! ¡¿Dumbledore le expulsaría del colegio?!

 El joven se estremeció interiormente ante la idea. Recordó a Dumbledore, era el clásico retrato de la furia fría; la cólera sonrosaba ligeramente sus pálidas mejillas. A pesar de los horrores que él había vivido en los últimos años, Harry amaba a Hogwarts. ¡Él no quería irse!

Cuando él regresó a cursar su último año, no esperó recibir más sobresaltos. ¡Pero no! ¡Él era Harry Potter y algo tremendamente horrible, y muy fuera de lo ordinario (incluso para el mundo mágico) le tenía que suceder a él cada año!

Harry extrañaba esos amenos días de su infancia, en donde lo más calamitoso que le podía pasar era una confrontación con tío Vernon, un castigo de tía Petunia o huir de Dudley y sus atolondrados amigos, para que no le volviesen a meter la cabeza dentro del inodoro del colegio.      

Potter apretó los labios y se bajó de la cama, sabía que iba a tener que dar más de una explicación en las próximas veinticuatro horas, ¡explicaciones que él no tenía! Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, quería sacarse ese olor a sangre y… a eso que no sabía qué era… antes de ir arrastrándose con el rabo entre las piernas y suplicarle a Dumbledore que no lo echara a patadas.

¡¿Qué mierda había pasado la noche anterior?! ¿Por qué carajo había amanecido desnudo y atado a la cama de una habitación desconocida…? Su mente continuaba en blanco, mientras cogía una toalla de la parte superior de la cómoda y se metía en la ducha. Harry se enjabonó y limpió el olor restante a sangre y, aquello dulce y acido que le cubría todo el cuerpo y que no llegaba a reconocer.

 

«¿Qué rayos era eso…?»

 

El joven Alfa observó su cuerpo, acariciando suavemente las enrojecidas marcas que se extendían a lo largo y ancho de su pecho, eran finas y numerosas, algunas incluso estaban superpuestas encima de otras; bueno, al menos ya no sangraban como las que se acababa de hacerse en las palmas de la mano.

A Harry no le importaban las cicatrices, había vivido toda su vida con una cicatriz que le zigzagueaba la frente de punta a punta. Total, ¿qué le hacía una mancha más al tigre?  En cambio, sí estaba un poco sorprendido, más bien digamos que descolocado por no recordar el origen de las mismas.  

  Él analizó sus muñecas quemadas por la fuerza que había ejercido en contra de las cuerdas. Delineó con las yemas de los dedos las heridas más marcadas, siseando por el ardor. Continúo observando el resto de su cuerpo, analizando cada marca, cada hematoma, cada mordida y rasguño; dedos marcados que se dibujaban a lo largo y ancho de su torso, sus brazos, sus caderas, sus muslos y… ¿sus nalgas?

De pronto, la realidad lo golpeo…

Lo impactó directo, como un tren de carga a ciento diez millas por hora.

El muchacho apoyó las palmas contra los azulejos húmedos de la ducha y cerró los ojos, mientras un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

 

«Santo cielo qué… ¿qué mierda he hecho?»

 

Harry se puso más colorado que… que el culo de un mandril, al recordar alguna de las difusas imágenes de la noche anterior, de cómo había caído en sus brazos… y en su cama… Un terrible arrepentimiento lo asaltó.

 

«¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!»

 

¡Nadie más necesitaba saber acerca de aquello! Tal vez, tendría suerte y Snape no diría ni una palabra. Aunque, después de las experiencias que había tenido con el sujeto lo dudaba. De otro modo Dumbledore no estaría ahí, haciendo preguntas e indagando dentro de su cerebro.

Harry se puso rígido…

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo había hecho?!

¡¿Por qué había perdido el control de esa manera?!

Cuando él le había visto entrar al despacho oliendo a… a la gloria misma… y se había sentado en ese maldito sillón de cuero negro y había comenzado a… a… a jugar consigo mismo… ¡él simplemente no pudo! ¡No se pudo controlar! ¡¿Quién podría?! ¡Él sólo explotó! ¡Como un millón de fuegos artificiales!

Nunca se había sentido tan excitado, tan avasallado. ¡Nunca! Tenía diecisiete años y seguía siendo virgen (¡quién podía culparlo!), o por lo menos él lo era hasta hace un par de horas atrás.

 

«Dios… ¿Dios? ¡Dios!»

 

Él había perdido su virginidad con… con…

…con Snape.

¡Había perdido su virginidad con el murciélago grasiento!

 

«Joder… éso era como una revelación mística…»

 

Después de dar tantos pretextos y vueltas, sólo para llegar a segunda base con Ginny aquella tarde en la Madriguera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con Snape había sido tan fácil? ¿Qué había de diferente en el murciélago grasiento aquella noche para que él se lanzara de cara al vacío? Porque a él nadie lo engañaba, ¡había algo! Desde un primer momento hubo algo… algo inexplicable… una química… una atracción inmediata y mutua… ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué era?! ¡No lo comprendía!

Pero de algo sí estaba seguro, todo en él le había invitado. Lo había seducido, inducido; lo había incitado. Él no era así. ¡No era así! A él le gustaban… las mujeres, ¡y le gustaban mucho! Jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza siquiera besarse con otro hombre; mucho menos si «ése hombre» era tan desagradable, feo, grasiento y… y… ¡anciano! 

¡Era culpa de Snape! ¡Sí, eso era! ¡Era culpa de Snape! ¡Su maldita culpa! ¡¿Qué diablos le había hecho?! ¿Qué tipo de Arte Oscura había utilizado sobre él para embobarlo?

Una vez que Harry estuvo limpio, y sin rastro alguno de lo que había ocurrido entre ambos, salió de la ducha y se secó, devolviéndose a la habitación él se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste…? — se preguntó así mismo, recostándose con los brazos detrás de la cabeza; contemplando el techo, meditativo.

En aquel momento, Harry se preguntó si… ¿si se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y…?

Y Dios… no… No. No lo hacía… Realmente, ni siquiera lo lamentaba. Había sido la experiencia más alucinante de toda su vida, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se sentía aturdido, por haberse acostado con Snape. Aturdido porque, la mejor y única, experiencia sexual que había tenido en toda su vida había sido con…

¡Joder! Ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo…

¡Ni se podía sacarse de la cabeza esos malditos labios!

¡Nadie lo había besado de esa forma en su vida! ¡Quién lo diría! ¡El maldito murciélago grasiento hacia un magnífico trabajo con esa afilada lengua de víbora venenosa! Fue entonces Harry comprendió que nunca había besado antes en su vida. No como se besaban los verdaderos amantes. Eso era lo que significaba hacer el amor… esa calidez, esa humedad; esa lengua acariciando sus labios y sus…y sus…

Harry se levantó bruscamente y busco su ropa por el suelo; logró divisar sus pantalones arrinconados al otro extremo de la cama, junto a una de las patas del buro.

¿En dónde diablos estaba su camisa?

El moreno sintió un pequeño estremecimiento en su cuerpo al encontrar lo que parecía un retazo de su camisa debajo de la cama; recordando la ardiente lujuria en los ojos del hombre mayor cuando le arrancó la prenda con un tirón. Fue un poco emocionante y muy excitante saber que él, un muchacho bajito, torpe y escuálido, un desastre en dos pies, podía encender a alguien hasta el punto de hacerle perder por completo el control. Potter se inclinó para recuperar sus pantalones del suelo, descubriendo con los pelos de punta que estos no se encontraban en mejor condiciones que su camisa. «Genial» pensó, paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación, inquieto. ¿Y ahora que se ponía? Él no pensaba salir así, como dios lo hecho al mundo.

Fue ahí que Harry recordó haber visto algo sobre la cómoda y se devolvió al baño, salió un momento después, frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello con una muda de ropa limpia; no eran sus mejores trapos pero, por lo menos eran suyos y no de Snape. Bueno, éso sí que sería extraño, salir de la habitación de Snape vistiendo su ropa. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras se afirmaba en el borde de cama, sonrojado, y dejaba caer con la cabeza entre las manos. 

Una parte distante de Harry se preguntaba, ¿por qué no estaba resentido con Snape, o por lo menos molesto? Él simplemente no sentía nada, ni vergüenza ni angustia ni ira. ¡Nada! ¡No sentía nada!

Tampoco había nada que él pudiera decir o hacer para justificarse y, ciertamente, no quería contestar todas las preguntas que quemaban en los ojos azules del director. ¿Debería mantener la boca cerrada y simplemente aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos ante Dumbledore o…? ¿Enfrentar a Snape y…?

 

« ¡No! ¡No, Harry! Miente. Harry, ¡miente!»

 

Una mentira repetida mil veces se convertía en una verdad…

Eso era una realidad, él lo sabía, ¡lo había vivido!

Los Dursley le habían mentido de tantas coloridas formas y en tantas numerosas ocasiones, negándole toda información sobre el mundo mágico. Mintiéndole tanto sobre sus padres que Harry había terminado por toda la sarta de mierda que Vernon se había inventado. 

 

«Miente y niega, Harry… Miente y niega…»

 

Harry se aferró a aquel pensamiento en particular, como si se agarrara del medero de un naufragio. Después de todo, ¿quién lo iba a contradecir? En sí, ¿qué era la verdad? Sólo un acuerdo entre una afirmación y un hecho (o la realidad a la que dicha afirmación se refería) o ante la fidelidad de la idea que se tiene ante ese mismo hecho, entonces…

¿Qué es lo que constituía una verdad?

¿Con qué criterio se podía identificarla y definirla?

¿Hasta qué punto la verdad era algo relativo o absoluto?

Si la verdad dependía de la perspectiva de quien la mírese, entonces, la verdad también podía ser una supuesta mentira y la mentira a su vez una verdad figurada…

 


	5. Capítulo 4.

—Harry despertó…

Snape se dio vuelta, enfrentando al hombre de pie en el umbral, y torció la boca como si hubiese tragado un remedio asqueroso, pero no dijo una sola palabra; se había acercado a la ventana para escudriñar el exterior. Hacia aproximadamente una hora que había comenzado a nevar intensamente; una fría neblina se pegaba a los vidrios escarchados.

En el exterior, el sol se ponía más temprano que de costumbre atrás de los jardines recubiertos por un grueso manto blanco. Ningún ruido más que el luctuoso susurró de la ventisca era audible, tampoco se veía otra señal vida que no fuese la de un escurridizo zorro, barriendo con su hocicó las pequeñas gotas de agua aglomerada en busca de comida.

—¿Cómo te siente, Severus? —le preguntó el director en voz baja. El hombre volvió a correr las cortinas de un tirón y dándose la vuelta, miró ceñudo al director.

—No sé, ¿cómo crees que me siento, Albus? —dijo con voz desdeñosa.

—Claro, claro… Comprendo —concedió Dumbledore con tono apacible e hizo un ademán invitándolo a tomar asiento en el sofá—. Siéntate, por favor…

Severus se pasó una mano por el pelo con un gesto nervioso y regresó a su lugar junto a la chimenea, dejando caer todo su peso en una butaca de cuero negro; su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración y tenía las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Qué tal un poco de té? —preguntó el director y se sentó en la butaca frente al profesor, tomó la tetera de la desvencijada mesa de centro con ambas manos y sirvió una humeante taza.

Snape resopló. Sentía un fuerte deseo de escapa, de correr, correr lejos y lejos, sin voltear, porque sabía que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar drásticamente; podía sentirlo en los huesos, como si estuviera de pie en el borde de un precipicio y no supiera si dar un paso al frente o dar marcha atrás.

—No, gracias. Si no te importa, preferiría algo más fuerte que una infusión de hierbabuena y sacarosa. —dijo el pocionista y un vaso de ambarino líquido se llenó y flotó etéreamente hasta su mano; seguido de cerca por una licorera de cristal. 

Snape se lo bebió de un sorbo. Dumbledore alzó su taza e inspiró, apreciando el dulce aroma antes de beber un sorbo y agregar:

—Calmá, amigo mío. Todo se solucionara. 

El pocionista exhaló hondo, estremeciéndose, y volvió a llenar el vaso, después de beber el segundo sorbo, dijo con precipitación:

—¿Calmá? ¡¿Calmá?! —Severus golpeó su vaso contra la mesa y se reclinó contra el respaldo con los brazos encima de la butaca; hundiendo sus uñas en el cuero—. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme calmá en esta situación, Albus? ¿Cómo…?

—No siempre se puede controlar todo lo que uno siente o piensa, Severus. Sin embargo…

—¡Sí se puede controlar todo lo que uno hace! Y yo… —lo interrumpió Severus con gravedad—, no pude controlar ninguna de las dos… ¡Ninguno! ¡Ni lo que siento! ¡Ni lo que hice! —El moreno cerró los ojos y dos gruesas lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas—. De qué soluciones me hablas, Albus. ¿De qué? —demandó Snape sin abrir los ojos—. ¡Ya no hay soluciones para mí! ¡No las hay…! —añadió, tapándose la cara con ambas manos y llorando con ganas.

Dumbledore no respondió, sólo aparto su mirada del rostro lloroso, como si sus lágrimas fueran indecorosas; sabía que no había peor ultraje para Severus que la compasión.

—… estoy condenado, Albus —profirió el hombre entre sollozos—. ¡Condenado, me oye! ¡Condenado!

—Sí —confirmó el director de Hogwarts con naturalidad, posando la taza sobre la mesa—. Así es, pero…

Snape soltó un repentino grito de ira y desesperación; tirándose del largo y negro cabello. Se puso de pie tan rápido que la butaca se estrelló contra el suelo, y comenzó a pasarse de un lado a otro de la habitación, con las manos en la cabeza. Dumbledore alzó la mirada, pasmado; en tantos años de conocer a Severus, sólo una vez le había escuchado soltar ese sonido horrible, ese alarido de animal herido.  

Severus anhelaba no sentir…

Deseaba poder arrancarse el corazón, el estómago, el hígado, ¡todo lo que vociferaba dentro de él! ¡Escapar a la cabeza de otro! ¡A los zapatos de otro! ¡Sería un gran alivio! ¡Nada podía ser peor que sus propios pensamientos!

Los recuerdos se arremolinaban una y otra vez con un sentimiento de imprudencia, de abandono, de culpa; aumentando su odio, su miedo, su pesar.

Snape se apoyó contra su escritorio y recogió un montón de hojas sueltas, rompiéndolos, aparentemente desquiciado. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a arremeter contra todo lo había sobre el mueble. Frascos llenos y vacíos, calderos, pergaminos y libros; tinteros y demás utensilios, volaron por los aires y rodaron por el suelo, haciéndose añicos. 

—¡Potter, Potter, POTTER! —gritó el moreno a pleno pulmón, destrozando más hojas—. ¡Siempre es Potter! ¡Siempre el maldito mal en mi vida! ¡Infectando como la pus! ¡Arrebatando y destruyendo como la peste! ¡Como las lavas y los gusanos que comen la carne putrefacta! ¡Primero el padre, ahora el hijo! —aulló Snape— ¡Siempre, siempre, SIEMPRE! ¡Tú James! ¡Tú! ¡JAMES! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Después de tantos años, aun muerto, me sigues torturándome con toda tú maldita mierda!

» ¡Y yo qué te hice! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú empezaste con todo! ¡Me obligaste! ¡Me obligaste a seguir! ¡A callarme! ¡Incluso te quedaste con ella! ¡Con Lily! ¡Con _mi_ Lily! La alejaste de mí… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué la alejaste…? ¿Por qué hiciste eso…? ¡Maldito cerdo egoísta! ¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito! ¡Yo la amaba! ¡Yo la amo! ¡Y tú la tienes! —Severus se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y se quedó en el suelo, sollozando. Por un momento, el director de Hogwarts pareció estudiarlo con intensidad, pero en seguida sus rasgos se suavizaron con profunda compasión—. Tú la tienes allá, contigo… Maldito, maldito cerdo… tú la tienes… Por mi culpa… por mí…culpa… ¡por mi gran culpa!

Dumbledore se puso de pie y le cogió por los brazos, levantándolo del suelo; en un principio Snape se resistió, pero luego perdió los ánimos de forcejeó y se dejó llevar de regreso al sofá, desplomándose como un muñeco de trapo.

El director sirvió más wiski y le puso el vaso en la mano. Hincándose delante del pocionista, Albus frotó sus manos arriba y abajo de los temblorosos hombros, confortándolo.

—Ya basta, Severus. Bebe y controlate.

Dumbledore nunca lo había visto tan perturbado, tan fuera de sí. Severus era una persona muy privada. Un hombre, reprimido, solitario y sin amigos (más allá de la fraternidad paternal que ambos compartían) que, veía toda manifestación de emociones como la más vergonzosa debilidad humana. Tenía un control excelente sobre sus emociones y era un experto en ocultar sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Quizás, el haber crecido en un hogar violento, con un padre emocionalmente vacío que lo despreciaba y una madre desmoralizada y negligente que luchaba por criarlo en una pobreza miserable, mientras era golpeada y maltratada por su esposo, había contribuido en buena parte a formar el frío carácter de Severus; sin embargo, cundo se trataba de hacerle frente a Harry Potter, él tenía una facilidad alarmante para perder los estribos.   

—Sé que esto es difícil pero, intenta mantener la compostura…

Con manos temblorosas el hombre, apuró todo el vaso de un sorbo y el líquido le goteó por el mentón.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡¿Qué?! —balbuceó Snape con la voz contraída, mientras respiraba entrecortado y las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas. 

—No llores más, Severus —le consoló Dumbledore, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, mientras Snape sollozaba con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro—. Esto no fue tu culpa, sé que tu jamás hubiera…

—¡Ni lo menciones! —chilló Snape, tan furioso que parecía desquiciado; los ojos se le salían de las órbitas— ¡No te atrevas a mencionarlo, Albus! —Severus se puso de pie de un salto, tan pálido como la nieve; forcejeando por apartarle.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —contestó el mago más viejo, empujándolo de regreso a la butaca. Snape dejó de reñir, pero otra vez se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Albus lo agradeció interiormente, no podía soportar la sinceridad y el anhelo en los oscuros ojos; era como si una mano negra le retorciera las entrañas—. Shhh, sólo respirá, Severus… lento… respirá, lento… —le dijo muy afligido. Severus respiró profundamente y luego dejó que el aire de sus pulmones saliera lentamente. — Bien, así… eso es… Calmá… calmá…

—¿Qué hago…? —hipó Snape—. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hago, Albus…?

—Por ahora, sólo escuchar lo que el niño tenga que decir en su defensa, luego… luego ya veremos qué hacer, cómo remediar esta situación…

El pocionista emitió un sonido de burla y lo sujetó de las muñecas, apartándolo de él. Secándose las lágrimas con los puños de su túnica, Severus, levanto el rostro luego de un instante; perecía un hombre que hubiese vivido cien años de miseria.

—Si… si crees que —dijo Severus con la voz cargada de ironía—, el impertinente y mentiroso de Potter, confesara su fechoría de buena a primera (con el debido respeto Albus), pero esta senil.

Dumbledore frunció un poco el entrecejo y le dijo fríamente:

—Sí, tal vez este senil, pero también tengo muchas mañas, Severus. 

Hubo una pausa muy larga, lentamente Snape recupero el control de sí mismo, regulo su respiración, y al final dijo:

—¿Quién más sabe de esto?

—Sólo Minerva —El pocionista hizo una mueca, como si estuviera olido algo desagradable—, Twinky, y por supuesto tu interlocutor.

—¿Twinky? ¿Quién diantres es Twinky? —increpó Snape, sin dejar de observarle con una angustiada y feroz cara.

—Un nuevo elfo doméstico que comenzó a trabajar en las cocinas durante la fiesta de Halloween, francamente es adorable y muy atento, su tarta de maleza es la mejor que he comido en año —suspiró el director, enderezándose con gran esfuerzo y dándole la espalda a Snape mientras sacaba su barita y la sacudía con un amplio y rápido movimiento—. Él fue quien los encontró. Minerva le pidió que verificara porqué te habías ausentado a tus labores…

Hubo un largo silencio, interrumpido sólo por un extraño ruido de algo revolviéndose. Era el ruido de los calderos, los libros y pergaminos, volando a su posición original; frascos reparándose por sí solos antes de deslizarse a sus estantes; manchas de tinta y hojas rotas evaporándose del suelo.

—… sabés que no debes preocuparte, Severus, este incidente no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes. Minerva es muy reservada, y Twinky no dirá una sola palabra; ya hablé con él y me juro que guardaría la mayor discreción… —añadió Albus con gentileza, guardando la barita en su bolcillo. Snape inclinó la cabeza y alzó su vaso; sin suavizar un ápice su gesto de rudeza.

—Eso espero, porque si ése altanero mocoso impertinente y deslenguado abre la boca, y empieza a fanfarronear… —El moreno bebió un sorbo antes de continuar—, yo mismo me encargare de tomar mi mejor cuchillo para desmembrar y cortarle ése asqueroso, pequeño e inútil trozo de carne, antes de que tenga la oportunidad de…

—Harry —lo interrumpió Dumbledore, elevando la voz por encima de las amenazas de Severus—, jamás haría eso, Severus, él es muy maduro —Él sirvió más té en su taza y regresó a su lugar en la butaca de al lado—. Puede tener un carácter algo volátil y ser propenso a romper, una que otra regla y un par de artículos personales de mi propiedad, pero el chico es leal y modesto, y lo más importante, es como un libro abierto; su personalidad predecible es algo muy poco común en un Alfa.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, claro! ¡Lo olvidaba! ¡El alumno favorito del director! ¡San Potter! —replicó Snape, traqueteando entre la ira y la indignación— El Beato de los estudiantes vagos y atolondrados que les encanta ponerse en peligro y llamar la atención, con heroicas proezas alocadas y superfluas… —El director de Hogwarts apretó los labios con fuerza, sin querer dale crédito a lo que estaba escuchando—… mediocre, temerario, irreflexivo e imprudente; soberbio, engreído, deslenguado y pedante, ¡tan igual a su padre!

»Siempre llamando la atención e impertinente hasta los huesos; empeñado en romper las normas a cualquier costo. Potter, es el icono de su género. Les hace honor y honra a todos los Alfa, a esos botarates, dominados por su humor hormonal y su muy limitado número de neuronas.     

—Eso es como decir que todos lo Omegas tenemos una enfermiza necesidad de controlar y manipular la vida de las personas ante la carencia de una propia, Severus. O afirmar que estamos resignados al perpetuo estereotipo del mártir sacrificado y que, nuestro concepto de amor es flagelar todo aquello que nosotros consideramos un vicio social…

—¿Acaso no es así? ¡¿Acaso en nuestro caso no es así?! —protestó Severus sin titubear—. ¡¿Acaso tú no eres un perspicaz maquiavélico, Albus?! ¡Y yo! ¡¿No soy yo un malicioso amargado?! ¡¿Acaso ambos no somos unos estoicos pragmáticos con tendencia a las mentiras y los secretos?! Acaso no vivimos obsesionado, ¡torturados!, marcados por nuestro pasado… Acaso no estamos llenos de culpa, de remordimiento, de reproches, por nuestro… nuestros errores, por nuestro egoísmo…

Dumbledore no respondió; por primera vez se veía algo descolocado. Snape alzó su vaso y bebió un sorbo de wiski antes de continuar:

—Ambos, tú y yo, somos dueños de nuestras propias verdades; vemos con claridad nuestros propios intereses y jodemos a lo demás tan honestamente que, a veces ni siquiera nos damos cuenta de lo que hacemos; no puedes negarlo…

—No, yo no negaré nada.

—Siempre pensando en nosotros mismos como poseedores de una mente útil y profundamente analítica. Y aunque, efectivamente, somos más inteligentes que la mayoría de los varones de nuestro generó, nuestro mayor defecto es que… tenemos demasiados aires de grandeza —arguyó Snape con impavidez—, vamos de poder en podre, de gloria en gloria; ése es nuestro pecado en este mundo y… se llama inconformismo… otros le dicen ambición… yo le digo estupidez…

»Ególatra y petulante, estupidez. Tú luchas continuamente por mejorar tu entorno, atribuyéndote decisiones arbitrarias, según lo que para criterio tuyo es beneficioso para el resto de la humanidad. Y yo… yo lucho contra éste vacío… con éste urgente deseo de formar parte de algo más poderoso e importante, todo para que mi pequeña burbuja de mundanidad sombría no explote…

Dumbledore dejó su taza y junto las manos delante de su rostro; ciertamente este Severus filosófico era tan inusual como irritante.

—Puedes enfrentar, sobrellevar esto, Severus —dijo Albus, mirándolo a través de sus anteojos con una expresión insondable—. Creo que eres lo sufrientemente fuerte como para hacerlo y…

—Tú siempre tomas despiadada y manipuladora ventaja sobre mis emociones —continuó Severus, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras del director—, pero en esta ocasión Albus, no lo harás —dijo con voz trémula, casi ahogada, pero marcada de convicción—.  Todo lo que digas o hagas, para convencerme de ponerle buena cara a esta… a esta mierda… está por debajo de mis principios más básicos y, mis principios, no cambiaran… Ni por ti ni por Potter…

—No te pido que le pongas buena cara a esta desgracia, Severus; eso sería hipócrita, comprendo tu pesar…

—No. No lo haces. —le interrumpió el pocionista con gravedad, apretando sus manos en puños.

—Yo también me siento culpable y molesto con Harry por lo que hizo —murmuró Albus, descartando la interrupción—, pero tú sabes la importancia de…

—¡¿Y qué propones, Albus?! ¿Qué? ¿Ah? ¡Que me prostituya! —lo volvió a interrumpir, golpeando sus puños contra el brazo del sofá—. ¡Que deje que Potter me convierta en su maldito esclavo sexual!

—Nadie está hablando de prostitución y esclavitud aquí, Severus, por favor ubicate —Se limitó a decir Dumbledore con voz dura—. El lazo que se forma entre dos almas que se acoplan, es algo tan hermoso y puro, como sagrado; no es para que lo desestime de esa forma.   

—Perdona, Albus. Lo olvidaba. ¡Ser violado y forzado a un enlace permanente no es esclavitud! ¡No, claro que no! ¡Por qué Potter es tan inocente como un recién nacido! —respondió el pocionista con tono tajante—. Total, completa humillación, ¡eso es lo que esto significa para mí! Completa subordinación a… a… —Snape calló, evitando observarlo a la cara; el efecto del alcohol se acumulaba en sus demacradas mejillas.  

—… a tu estudiante. —terminó Dumbledore.

—Sí…—siseó Snape, mientras alzaba el vaso de wiski y le daba un sorbo; sus manos tiritando con más violencia.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y señalo con firmeza:

—Ya bebiste sufriente por una noche, Severus.  

—Suficiente —replicó Snape con sorna—. Nunca. Me oyes, Albus. Nunca será suficiente para sacar esas… esas horribles imágenes de la cabeza… —susurró él con voz quebrada—. Tú no te pusiste en cuatro patas y dejaste que un virgen de diecisiete años te… te ultrajara…

» ¡No me vengas a decir que comprendes como me siento! ¡Ni te llegas a imaginar, Albus! ¡Nadie jamás lo hará! ¡Nadie! —Severus se sostenía la cabeza con una mano y oprimía el vaso con la otra; derramando el ambarino liquidó por los bordes— Lo sucio…, lo repugnante que… esto me hace sentir… yo… yo me… me…a… a…

Hubo una pausa; luego Dumbledore dijo con calma: 

—Como dije antes, esperemos a ver qué es lo que Harry nos tiene para decir…

 Severus frunció el ceño y despego los labios pero, Albus se adelanto y levantó su dedo índice pidiéndole silenció; el pocionista enmudeció de inmediato. El director sacó su barita del bolsillo y la sacudió rápidamente. La puerta de la habitación de Snape se abrió y cerró con un golpe, dejando que la pequeña y conmocionada figura de Harry Potter trastabillara y callera de cara al suelo.

—Decías de la madures de Potter, Albus… —espetó Snape, con hastió.

Dumbledore sólo saltó un fuerte suspiró. 

 

 


	6. Capítulo 5.

Harry se agachó, pegando la oreja a la cerradura para escuchar mejor, con una sacudida de emoción oyó el ahogado murmulló de voces al otro lado.  

 —¡¡Total!! ¡¡Completa humillación!! ¡¡Eso es lo que esto significa para mí!!

«Demoños» Él tragó con dificultad, golpeando su dura y obtusa cabeza contra el marco de la puerta. «¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Mil veces IDIOTA!» ¡Claro que Dumbledore estaba ahí con Snape!

Él aún no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para hacerle frente al hijo bastardo del Conde Drácula. No quería dar explicaciones, pero, no le quedaba otra salida… no tenía escapatoria… El baño no tenía ni un jodido tragaluz, la chimenea no estaba conectada a la Red Flu, y la ventana estaban encantada con un hechizo de bloqueó, ¡ya lo había comprobado tres malditas veces!

¡Sólo le quedaba una salida y la tenía ahí frente a su nariz!

Dios… Snape le encajaría su cuchillo de plata y, con la destreza de un marinero japonés, le sacaría las tripas con un sólo movimiento. Harry suspiró apesadumbrado, y apretó un poco más la oreja contra la cerradura.

—Tú no te pusiste en cuatro patas y dejaste que un virgen de diecisiete años te… te ultrajara…

Harry boqueo, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—¡¡No me vengas a decir que comprendes como me siento, Albus!! ¡¡Ni te llegas a imaginar!! ¡¡Nadie jamás lo hará!! ¡¡Nadie!! —Harry apretó los puños contra la madera, mirándose las manos temblorosas—.  Lo sucio… lo repugnante… que esto me hace sentir…

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡¿Ahora cómo rayo demostraba que todo había ocurrido por accidente?! ¡¿Qué pruebas tenía él para respaldar su coartada?! ¡Ninguna! Su intención jamás había sido infiltrarse en los aposentos de Snape y… menos que ocurriera todo aquello…

¡Mierda! ¡Con sólo recordarlo se ponía enfermo!

Aparte de que, el único ser capaz de confirmar dicha coartada, era precisamente el mismo responsable de que él terminara encerrado en los aposentos de Snape, cometiendo semejante estupidez. Además, ahora mismo el sujeto le debía odiar tanto que, muy probablemente le arrancaría los ojos con una cuchara. ¡Jamás se inclinaría a su favor! Mucho menos si Harry consideraba que éste aborrecía a Snape tanto, o aún más que él mismo.

Joder. Ahora sí que estaba jodido.

Harry siempre había creído que Snape era un Beta. Un inusual, oscuro, cretino, intratable y amargado Beta, pero un Beta al fin y al cabo.  Es más, ni en un millón de años se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que el murciélago grasiento que vivía acechando estudiantes desprevenidos, agazapado entre la humedad de las mazmorras, ¡fuera un Omega! Es decir, a simple vista, ¿a quién rayos se le ocurriría tamaña estupidez?  

Se suponía que los Omegas eran seres agradables, delicados y hermosos. Bueno, obviamente no todos ellos eran hermosos. Aunque, con los únicos Omegas con los que Harry había tratado en toda su vida eran Dumbledore, la señora Weasley, Remus y, ahora también, Snape. Y ninguno de ellos entraba en su estándar de belleza.

 Claro que también estaba, Luna «la lunática» Lovegood, delicada, discreta y hermosa, con un aire soñador. La epitome de la mujer Omega perfecta, sino fuera por su solitario y excéntrico comportamiento, su muy peculiar personalidad que rallaba lo quijotesco y su tendencia a llevar aquel horrible collar hecho con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, o la varita pegada en la oreja izquierda, o de leer todas las revistas al revés, quizás… Bueno, tal vez, ella sería un poco más atractiva para los chicos, y ninguno sentiría «tanta vergüenza» de ser vistos con ella, pero…  

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió par en par y Harry trastabilló hacia adelante, cayendo de bruces al suelo; en seguida oyó que alguno de los dos hombres en la habitación bisbiseaba algo, pero el golpe le dejó tan aturdido que su cerebro no llegó a captarlo.

Se produjo una pausa incomoda.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta, a la expectativa de que alumno o profesor dijera algo, pero nada ocurrió, los tres permanecieron en sepulcral silencio, hasta que el director dijo, con una calma calculadora:

—Oh, Harry. Adelante. Adelante.

Todavía aturdido por el golpe, Potter, levantó su negra y desgreñada cabeza con los ojos desorbitados del susto y la boca entreabierta; la puerta a su espalda se cerró con la misma rapidez con la que se abrió y él pegó un salto, tambaleándose hacia atrás para que no le machucara el pie.

—Ven, muchacho. Siéntate, por favor. —le indicó Dumbledore con una media sonrisa, extendiendo su pálida mano hacia una deslucida silla de Viena que había sido arrimada junto a la pequeña mesa de madera rustica entre las dos butacas; ofreciendo un sencillo servicio de té.

Potter parpadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza de un mago a otro, con la boca abierta y la lengua entre los dientes. Cuando las neuronas de Harry finalmente hicieron sinapsis, él avanzó con la cautela de un cazador, sentándose con cierta aprensión, como si el tapiz de la silla le quemara las nalgas.

Snape permanecía impávido, inmóvil y encorvado junto a la chimenea, emulando la clásica pose del pensador, con el codo clavado en el muslo y la cabeza detenida con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba un vaso de wiski. En cambio, Dumbledore, era la imagen de la calma misma, dándole pequeños sorbos a una humeante taza de té con aire taciturno y contemplando la habitación con un gesto de benévolo interés. Harry se sintió completamente fuera de contexto, tal como debería de sentirse el personaje de un cuadro mágico dentro de una pintura muggle de arte abstracto.

—¿Apetecés una taza de té, muchacho? —le preguntó el director con naturalidad.

—¡No! —soltó éste sin pensar—. Di-digo… No, gracias… —Ni loco Harry pensaba arriesgarse. ¿Qué le aseguraba que Snape no había colocado Veritaserum en su taza?

—Entonces, será una copa de Hidromiel añejada en madrea de roble, sé que ese licor es especialmente de tu agrado. 

Harry cerró la boca y tragó saliva, negando nerviosamente.

—Así estoy bien, señor… gracias…

—Oh, pero debes estar hambriento, muchacho.  

«Y que lo estoy», pensó Harry, sintiendo como si un manojo de gusanos carcomiera las entrañas.

—¿Por qué no pruebas un pastelillo de calabaza? Están deliciosos.

«Así parece», medito de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con ansiedad.

—Eh… No, gracias… —respondió Harry, su voz era baja y con un tono luctuoso—. Tengo un poco de acides…

—Es por el hambre; cometé un pastelillo. —insistió Dumbledore.

—No; ya se me pasara, no se preocupe, señor…

De pronto, Snape se puso de pie, y bebiéndose el ambarino líquido de un sólo tragó, lanzó al aire el vaso que patino por la mesa hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. Harry pegó un saltó, con la sorpresa y el horror dibujados en su cara.

—¡Bastá de esta estúpida paparruchada! ¡Suéltalo de una maldita vez, Potter! —gruñó Severus con voz colérica.

Los labios de Snape se veían mucho más finos y duros de los que Harry recordaba, había pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus gélidos ojos, así como sombríos círculos negros; se veía como un hombre que había vivido mil años de dolor y sufrimiento.

Potter agachó rápidamente la cabeza, fijando la mirada entre sus manos y retorciéndose sobre la silla, incómodo. Si él no hacia contacto visual, Snape nunca podría saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus pensamientos, ni sacarle información alguna, como ya lo había hecho en numerosas ocasiones del pasado.

Harry podía comportarse acorde a sus contemporáneos, bueno, quizá un poco más atolondrado de vez en cuando pero, bajo ninguna circunstancia, las personas podían catalogarlo de tonto. Él nunca permitió que Snape le intimidara, aunque el horror le estuviera calando los huesos, y no pensaba comenzar justo ahora.

 

«No hagas contacto visual, Harry»

_—_ ¿Qué… ¿Qué quiere decir, señor?  —cuestionó el niño con cautela, tratando de controlar sus nerviosismo—. ¿A…a qué se refiere? No le comprendo…

«No hagas contacto visual…»

 

—Siempre será lo mismo contigo Potter. No te hagas el desentendido, maldito mocoso. ¡Sabes muy bien de qué te estoy hablando! —la voz de Snape sonó como un latigazo.

 

«¡Concéntrate!»

 

A Harry se le seco la garganta, frotándose distraídamente las manos contra la tela de los pantalones. ¿Por qué se habían puesto de repente tan pegajosas?, él se preguntó.

 

«¡No! ¡Mantén la mente en blanco!»

 

—No; yo no… —masculló Harry; deseando poder aclararse la garganta sin dar muestras de la tensión que le embargaba—. No sé de qué me habla, señor…   

 

«¡En blanco!»

 

—Mentiroso… —le espetó Severus con furia recelosa.

—¿C-cómo dice?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Potter? —exigió Snape con la mirada rabiosa y la misma dureza que Harry le había visto utilizar durante sus clases de Oclumancia—. ¿Qué… qué clase de… ¡de estupidez insensata, pasó por ésa mediocre cabeza!? ¡Por ésa insignificante nuez reseca que te dieron como masa encefálica! ¡Hablá! ¡Escupe la verdad! ¡¿Qué rayos era lo que querías probar, maldito mocoso necio?!

—Y-yo, n-no, n-no… —balbuceó Harry completamente nervioso.

—¡Dejé de balbucear, orate! ¡Estúpido cerebro de troll! ¡Cabeza de bufalo disecada! ¡Cara de marsopa con anteojos! ¡¿En dónde diablos se metió el sentido común?! ¿En dónde? ¡Insensato! ¡Imprudente! ¡Retrasado! ¡Hijo de…!

—Suficiente, Severus… —le interrumpió el director, manteniendo un tono neutro—. Deja de gritar, éste no es un estadio de Quidditch; ya te descargaste, deja de insultar al muchacho y permítele explicarse.

 

«¡En nada Harry! ¡No pienses en nada!»

 

—¡Que hablé entonces! —dijo de mala gana el pocionista y luego se volvió hacia el muchacho—: ¡Adelante! ¡Ilústranos, Potter! ¡Ilústrenos con tú sarta de patrañas! ¡Con tú telaraña de mentiras!

—Severus… —le reprendió Albus, con una mezcla de desaprobación y consternación.

—Q-qué… —Harry tragó—. ¿Qué quiere que diga…?

 

«¡En nada!»

 

—¡La verdad maldito insensato! —exclamó Snape con impaciencia—. ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba por ése desierto árido e infértil al que le llama cerebro, y en el que sólo crese un reseco cactus marchito, el cual no riega nunca?!

—N-no… no sé a qué se refiere… —mintió Harry con osadía.

—¡Déjate de farsas, Potter! ¡Bien sabés que tus astucias no funcionan conmigo! —Snape entrecerró los ojos y apretó la boca—. Di la verdad, por tu propio bien, di la verdad.  Te lo advierto mocoso descerebrado, ¡confiesa! —dijo con tono amenazador—. No tienes otra opción, Potter. No saldrás de esta habitación hasta que lo hagas, así tenga que arrancarte las palabras de la garganta con mis propias manos y —le advirtió—… sabés que tengo mucha y variada experiencia en el campo de la tortura; puedo hacerte sufrir, Potter, sufrir lenta y dolorosamente, y ni siquiera necesitaría de mi barita —dijo él con tono terminante—. ¡Así que hablá! ¡Antes de que te retuerza el cuello como a una gallina! —A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón—. ¡Dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste?! 

Harry le echó una mirada furtiva a Snape, éste le observaba con expresión seria y dura, esperando una explicación. Él sabía que el murciélago grasiento sólo iba a quedarse satisfecho con la verdad.

¿Pero él quería decir la verdad?

No.

¿Tenía alternativa?

No. En realidad, no.

Snape simplemente podía perder la paciencia e ir al Ministerio y levantar cargo por asaltó y violación en su contra. ¡Mierda! ¡Él tenía todas las pruebas a su favor para denunciarle y hacerle pasar una larga, y muy divertida estadía en Azkaban!

Por un lado, Harry comprendía la complejidad de la situación pero, por el otro, él no quería aceptarla. Le daba mucho miedo. Miedo de la reacción de Snape. Miedo de las represalias que este pudiera tomar en su contra. Miedo de las repercusiones mediáticas que la situación levantara.

¿Qué diría Ron? ¿Sentiría asco de él? ¿Odio? ¿Pena? ¡O Hermione se pondría tan furiosa que seguramente le golpearía hasta que le doliesen los nudillos! Y la señora Weasley, o ella… ella estaría tan decepcionada que… que lloraría durante semanas… Y Remus… ¿qué pensaría Remus de él ahora? ¿Algún día le volverían a ver, sin la recriminación brillándole en sus ojos?

La verdad era un arma muy peligrosa, para ser utilizada tan a la ligera…

Así que él prefirió continuar fingiendo, quizás Snape se apiadaría de él. Quizás le tomaría por un pobre diablo que cometió una estupidez infantil, y todo el asunto se zanjaría por sí sólo. Después de todo, sería muy vergonzoso (o por lo menos lo seria para Snape), admitir que había sido sorprendido y ultrajado por uno de sus propios estudiantes.

Además, de buenas a primera, ¿quién le creería?

Los encabezados de los periódicos rezarían los siguientes títulos:

 

DETIENEN A ADOLECENTE POR VIOLAR A SU MAESTRO DE POCIONES.

 

HARRY POTTER: ¿ACUSADO POR CARGOS DE VIOLACIÓN?

 

EL DRAMA DESCONOCIDO: PROFESOR ADMITE HABER SIDO ABUSADO SEXUALMENTE POR UN ALUMNO DE 18 AÑOS.

 

“EL ELEGIDO ME VIOLO”; DENUNCIA CONTROVERTIDO HÉROE DE GUERRA Y EX-DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS.

 

Snape se trasformaría de inmediato en el hazme reír de la sociedad mágica. Alguien de su edad, de su contextura física, con su pasado, ¿abusado por un adolecente? ¿En dónde se había visto situación semejante? Nadie volvería a confiar en sus capacidades como profesor. Los padres de los alumnos le culparían de todo, pedirían la inmediata expulsión de aquel sátiro de Hogwarts. Las habladurías se levantarían, nuevas versiones, mentiras y exageraciones, sobre Snape y sus pervertidas manías, surgirían como el agua de una napa subterránea.

Y si Harry había aprendido algo en todos esos años bajo el yugo de Snape, era que él odiaba que le tomaran como un objeto de burla; jamás se arriesgaría a semejante humillación pública. Una cosa era ser temido, incluso odiado por un pasado funesto, y otra muy distinta era ser despreciado y ridiculizado por una circunstancia que se había escapado de los límites de su inmensamente obsesivo autocontrol.    

—Le repito. No sé de qué me está hablando… —dijo Potter, sin intimidarse.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de mí condición? —insistió Snape, con firmeza, apretando los dientes.

—¿Qué condición? ¿De qué me habla? Yo no sé nada.

—No me digas que, está fue alguna clase de estúpida venganza infantil, Potter, porque no respondo de mí… —Severus se pasó una mano por el pelo; frotándose la nuca—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de la magnitud del disparate que cometiste, Potter? —le preguntó, con tono luctuoso— Del dilema en el que no has colocado. ¡Nos has condenado mocoso trastornado! ¡Tú maldita inmadurez nos ha condenado a ambos, Potter! ¡Tú estás tanto, o aún más jodido que yo con este aprieto! —dijo Snape entre dientes, humillado—. Tu vida jamás volverá a ser la misma de antes, Potter… ¡Nunca más, ¿me entiendes?! ¡Este es un camino de una sola dirección, mocoso ignorante! ¡O lo recorrés, o te mueres! ¡No hay escapatoria! ¡¡Nunca hay escapatoria!!    

Harry alzó su cabeza y lo miró airadamente, manteniéndose en sus trece.

—¿Está sordo o qué? Ya le dije que, ¡yo no sé de qué me está hablando!

Snape permaneció callado, con el ceño fruncido, le observo fijamente. Harry apartó su mirada otra vez, encogiéndose levemente de hombros, y Dumbledore suspiró luego de un ruidoso sorbo de té.

—Entonces explica, ¿cómo diablos entraste en mis aposentos? —masculló el pocionista entre dientes y tan bajo que, Harry, tuvo que afinar el oído para escucharle.

—No lo sé… —Potter entrelazó sus manos, inquieto; sabía que sus mejillas se estaban poniendo coloradas—. Dígamelo usted, son sus a…

—¡¡¿Cómo, Potter?!! —le interrumpió Snape con un gritó atronador.

—¡No lo sé! —mintió el muchacho, observando detenidamente una de las patas del escritorio de Snape—. ¡Yo sólo desperté ahí!

—¡Vamos, Potter, puedes hacerlo mejor!

Las cejas de Snape se alzaron expectantes y Harry frunció el ceño.

—¡Es la verdad! —dijo sin aliento—. ¡Lo juró!

—¿Seguro de lo que dices, Potter?

—¡Sí! —confirmó Harry sin titubear.

—¿Cuán seguro? —le preguntó Snape con recelo.

—¡Absolutamente! —dijo Harry con firmeza.

Snape soltó un bufido mescla de impaciencia e incredulidad. 

—Veo que tú brillantes —espetó Snape con frialdad—, está tan sobrevalorada como siempre, Potter —Harry pasó saliva, mientras los vellos de los brazos se le erizaban—. ¿Sabés lo que pienso, Potter? —Severus se adelantando unos pasos, con un tono de voz tan oscuro que hizo a Harry estremecer. Los glaciales ojos negros de Snape se clavaron de nuevo en las esmeraldas del muchacho, que sacudió la cabeza, luchando por no mirarle. «Cierra tu mente. Cierra tu mente. Cierra tu mente»—. Pienso que debería arrancarte esa maldita lengua y… —dijo Severus, imprimiendo el mayor desprecio en cada silabas—… echársela a las babosas carnívoras, así no tendremos que oír tus sucias mentiras; ya no oiríamos nada más de ti, Potter, ¿qué opinas? Ni una sola asquerosa palabra volver a salir de ese sucio hocico de sabandija, ¡maldito y despreciable granuja!

—Pues que no… estoy de acuerdo, señor —dijo Harry, aun esquivando la oscura mirada—. En verdad, preferiría que no lo hiciera.

—¡¿Acaso intentas verme la cara de estúpido, mocoso maldito?!

—¡No! No, señor, yo… yo… eh… —Harry se mordió el labio inferior; con el corazón espantosamente desbocado, mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Na-nada que ver, yo sólo… sólo respondía a su pregunta —«Cierra tu mente. Cierra tu mente»—. Créame yo, no tengo ninguna intención de… —dijo Harry, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho—… de… de verle na… nada, señor… —«Al menos que sea esas bonitas nalgas rosadas…» Un poco de té casi salió disparado de los labios de Dumbledore, como si el anciano le hubiese estado leyendo la mente.  

«¡Oh, mierda!» Harry se observó las manos, rojo hasta las orejas, cuando por fin levantó la mirada se tropezó con los ojos azules de Albus, que aun tocia atragantó. La cara de Harry se ruborizó aún más y sus orejas se volvieron, increíblemente, más rojas. Él no sabía cuánto de su asuntó con Snape había descubierto el anciano metiche pero, el brillo recriminador ellos le indicó que él sabía hasta el más mínimo y oscuro detalle…  

Quien diría que debajo de tantas y tantas capas de tela, de todas esas ridículas túnicas negras que lo hacían ver como un murciélago gigante, ¡estarían las mejores nalgas que Harry había visto en toda su corta, pero bien jodida vida! Eran perfectas, no muy grandes y paraditas, con la forma exquisita de una jugosa manzana; el quiebre se producía apenas terminaba la cintura haciendo un semicírculo casi perfecto; prometedoras, demoledoras, duras como una roca. Golosas y exigentes.

 

«Redondas, grandes y sabrosas…»

 

Lástima que pertenecieran a un arrogante cretino hijo de…

—¡¡¿Qué dices, Potter?!!  

—Que… que yo… eh… —Harry se percató lo suficiente rápido de la estupidez que había dicho de forma inconsciente, y agregó:—,  no sé por qué está furioso, pero… —Se detuvo un momento, armándose de todo su característico valor Gryffindor ante de continuar—, yo… lo… lo lamento… sea lo que sea yo… yo… lo…lo lamento mucho… no lo hice apropósito… —soltó  lo último con voz ronca y ahogada, tan bajito que probablemente, Snape ni siquiera le hubiese escuchado.

Sin embargo, Snape sí le escucho. Y se quedó pasmado, patitieso, contemplando al muchacho, mientras los colores se le desvanecieron de su rostro y una sensación oscura, pesada, vertiginosa, se instalaba en su estómago, trepando, reptando lentamente por su pecho hacia su garganta, estrangulándole. Sí él pretendía alguna clase de confesión, de «entonación de _mea culpa_ » por parte de Potter, ¡ahí la tenía! El mocoso acababa de echarse la soga al cuello por sí sólo.

—¿Cómo puedes lamentar algo que hiciste, sino sabes qué fue, Potter…? —siseó Snape, entrecerrando los ojos de manera amenazante.

 

 


	7. Capítulo 6.

—No… no podría explicarlo… pero a así es… —Eso no fue lo que Harry quiso decir, pero él no encontró una mejor forma de expresarse, mas esas palabras, fueron la chispa que encendió la cólera de Snape.

—¡Cobarde! —le dijo casi gritando, harto de aquella situación.

—N-no…—intentó decir Harry.

—¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde, como la maldita sabandija de tu padre! ¡Cobarde!

De pronto, Harry, sintió como se le cerraba la garganta con una desagradable e incomprensible irritación.

» ¡Es igual! ¡Igual! ¡Igual a él! —Snape se esforzaba por no gritar. Pero de pronto ya no pudo contenerse: —. ¡¡Alimaña inútil!! ¡¡Por una vez en tu vida comportate como un maldito hombre!! ¡¡No como un despreciable animal rastrero! ¡Como una rata inmunda! ¡Asume la responsabilidad de tus errores, escoria humana! ¡¡No huya como la maldita cucaracha cobarde de tu padre!!

—Mi padre —replicó Harry con firmeza, casi con rencor—, ¡no era ningún cobarde! ¡Él fue un héroe!

—¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí, Potter! —concedió Snape con sorna.

—¡Él no era ningún cobarde! —repuso joven moviendo apenas los labios—. Y yo creo que, usted señor, no puede decir lo mismo. ¿O ya se olvidó de quien fue la rata traicionera que le dijo a Voldemort sobre la profecía que acabó con la vida de mis padres? ¡Usted no tiene derecho a insultar su memoria! ¡Mi padre fue un gran hombre!

—¡Tu padre era un cerdo! ¡Un cerdo! ¡Qué puedes saber tú de tu padre, Potter! —bramó Snape, su cara adoptó una expresión enloquecida, inhumana, como si le estuviesen ensartando con un hierro caliente—. Yo en cambio, mocoso inútil, cerebro disecado, podría contarte  _maravillosas historias_  sobre tu asombroso padre —se burló Severus—, historias que te pondría la carne de gallina y… hasta te provocarían arcadas…

La cólera y el rencor luchaban en su interior contra la conmoción y el miedo, hasta tal punto que Harry enmudeció unos instantes. Snape parpadeó unas cuantas veces, estudiando el rostro de Potter, que lo mantenía completamente inexpresiva, desafiante, pero su labio superior temblaba. Snape iba por buen camino, el tren de Potter estaba a punto de descarrilase por completo.

—¡Un cerdo inmundo! ¡Un cretino! ¡Una hiena despiadada! —dijo Severus, componiendo una siniestra sonrisa.

—¡Deje de insultar a mi padre! —exclamó Harry apretando los puños — ¡¡Él no era nada de lo que usted está diciendo! Él no era ningún… ¡¡nada de lo que usted está diciendo!! ¡¡Él era un gran hombre!! ¡¡Él dio la vida por su familia!!

Severus soltó una amarga carcajada y añadió con desdén:

—¡¡Tu padre, Potter, no era el estudiante popular y brillante; el bromista ingenioso que hechizaba a las personas por diversión!! ¡¡El gran y hábil jugador de Quidditch!! —chilló Snape—. ¡¡Él era un cretino infeliz!! ¡¡Un patán idiota y cruel que disfrutaba con la miseria y el dolor ajeno!! ¡¡Un arrogante fanfarrón estúpido y orgulloso, como tú!! ¡¡Un cobarde de…!!

—¡¡No hable de mi padre como si le conociera!! —le cortó Harry con voz temblorosa a causa del esfuerzo por controlarse. Ya no sentía nada de miedo; sólo rabia y desprecio—. Usted… usted… ¡¡maldito mortifago arrepentido!!

El rostro de Snape se contorsiono en una meca de puro rencor y odio.

—¡¿Qué dices, Potter?! ¡¿Que no le conocía?! ¡¡¿Qué no le conocía?!! —cuestionó Severus con tonó mordaz; chasqueando la lengua—. ¡Oh, Potter, si supieras! ¡Si supieras! ¡¡Yo conocí a tu padre!! Le conocía, muy, ¡muy bien! —se mofó Snape—. ¡¡Le conocí, mucho mejor de lo que tu podrías llegar a imaginarte!! ¡¡Le conocí mucho mejor de lo que el estúpido de Black le llegó a conocer!!

—¡Cállese, cállese, cállese! —saltó Harry, su corazón golpeando más rápido y más fuerte que nunca—. ¡No quiero oírle! ¡Cállese!

—Mejor, Potter… —Snape sonrió con una pequeña mueca de satisfacción al ver la turbación en el rostro del muchacho—, mucho mejor que tu vendita madre…

—¡Cállese le digo! —repitió Harry con autoridad, observando a Snape con todas las señales de una gran repugnancia—. ¡No se atreva a hablar de ella! ¡No se atreva a decir  _nada_ de ella!

—¡Tu padre era mucho peor de lo que ingenuamente creíste ver en ése maldito Pensadero! —señalo Snape fríamente, clavando sus ojos en Harry con una expresión de odio puro—. ¡Basura! ¡Eso era tu padre, Potter! ¡¡Una inmunda y asquerosa alimaña!!

Harry respiró hondo tratando de serenarse, de no caer en la trampa que Snape le estaba tejiendo, pero nada le dio resultado.

—¡¡Dejé de insultarle!!

—Desgraciadamente, Potter… yo conocí muy bien a tu padre… —Snape hizo una mueca involuntaria, como si hubiera tragado un líquido asquerosamente amargo—. Creame que mucho mejor de lo que yo mismo hubiese deseado haberle llegado a conocer… —Los labios de Snape estaban temblando, su cara estaba blanca de furia y sus amarillos dientes al descubierto—. El animal de tu padre, al igual que tú, poseía un original talento para las mentiras, pero, ¡¡no la suficiente inteligencia como para ver a través éstas y medir sus consecuencias!!

—Suficiente, Severus… —lo atajó el director, con calma, pero dureza, y Severus calló de inmediato, consciente de que esta vez había cruzado una peligrosa línea invisible.

Tanto Severus como Harry respiraban entrecortado.

El pocionista les dio la espalda a ambos, alumno y director, y se puso a dar grandes zancadas por todo el despacho, frotándose los nudillos de un puño con la otra mano; conteniéndose para no ponerse a romper cosas. Snape quería expresar su furia frente a Harry, pero también sabía que Dumbledore no se lo permitiría.

—Severus —dijo el director con serenidad—. Siéntate, por favor…

Severus se detuvo, mordiéndose la lengua y dirigiendo una mirada turbulenta hacia Dumbledore, cuyo rostro estaba surcado de arrugas; una distancia de tres metros los separaba, quedarse quieto le resultaba tan difícil como no gritar. Dumbledore permaneció contemplativo un momento, como si meditara sobre reprocharle algo o no, y al fin sólo dijo con serenidad:

—Severus… Escúchame, por favor…

—¡No! —chilló él, tan furioso que parecía maniático—. ¡No, Albus! ¡No!

—Severus, te ruego que me dejes terminar —repuso el director con paciencia—. Harry cometió un terrible error, pero…

—¡No me digas que fue un error, Albus! ¡ _Éso_  no es ningún error es…!

—…ya hablamos del asusto —lo interrumpió Dumbledore con tono más severo—, conoces mi opinión al respecto.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Snape se mantuvo en sus trece—. ¡Entonces, ¿por qué crees que éste maldito crío estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta?! ¡En verdad, no sé qué pretendía con eso, Potter! —gritó furioso—. ¡¡Ya va siendo hora de que este maldito mocoso deslenguado aprenda a guardar algo de respeto!!

—¿Y no le parece que —remarcó Harry con la voz teñida de sarcasmo—, ya va siendo hora de que  _usted_ haga algo para merecer ese respeto, señor?

Snape perdió el poco dominio de sí mismo que conservaba, avanzó con pasos enérgicos hasta el muchacho y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, asfixiándole; manteniendo la cara del muchacho muy cerca de la suya. Harry le sujetó por las muñecas y lo intentó apartar de sí.

—¡Suél-te-me! —dijo el niño con voz entrecortada; grandes dientes caninos comenzando a deslizarse a lo largo de su labio inferior—. ¡Suélteme! ¡Maldito bastardo!

—¿O qué? —bravuconeó Snape desafiante—. ¡¿O qué, Potter?!

A Harry se le seco la garganta. Sabía lo que Snape estaba a punto de hacer y nunca había sido capaz de impedirlo… La habitación empezó a titilar ante sus ojos, él se esforzó al máximo por dejar su mente en blanco, pero, pese a su empeño, vagas imágenes brotaron como el agua de su mente.

De pronto, Harry se encontró de nuevo frente a Snape. Su mirada verde escudriño los ojos negros del profesor, con la vana esperanza que éste no hubiese visto nada de lo que él quería ocultar, pero…

—¡¡Basura!! —aulló Snape, sacudido por fuertes temblores—. ¡¡Cretino!! ¡¡Degenerado!! ¡¡Cerdo inmundo!! —Severus apartó bruscamente al joven y sacó su barita tan deprisa que Albus apenas si la vio. Harry se incorporó con los ojos desorbitados y sacó la suya con igual rapidez; apuntándole, tan pálido como la cera.

—¡Suficiente! —ordenó Dumbledore, golpeando su taza con tanta fuerza sobre la mesa que el líquido se derramó por los bordes—. ¡Ambos, guarden esas varitas! —dijo con una voz tan potente que intimidaba—. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir que se comporten en forma civilizada, y mantengan la compostura?

Snape le lanzó a Dumbledore con una mirada diáfana y calculadora, como si estuviera formándose un juicio sobre él. No parecía ni remotamente avergonzado por su comportamiento,

—Severus… —exigió el anciano con el mismo tonó autoritario de antes—. Ahora, Severus…

Snape bajo su varita sin reprochar, pero sus facciones denotaron la repulsión y el odio que emanaban de su interior; se giró y dio unos vacilantes pasos, apoyándose contra el dintel de la chimenea, y se quedó ahí, mirándose las manos con la cabeza agachada, como si rezara, mientras le temblaban las piernas.

—Quiébrate, Potter… —susurró a sus temblorosos dedos—. Quiébrate…

Harry se había quedado petrificado, con la varita en alto y enseñando los dientes, cual perro rabioso; desconfiado de que Snape se abalanzara de nuevo hacia él con otro arrebato de furia ciega.

—Harry, tú también —repuso el director, indicándole que volviera a su lugar—… guarda esa barita, y has el favor de sentarte. 

Harry le observaba con un gesto inexpresivo, pero su mirada iba rápidamente de un ojo de Dumbledore a otro, como si intentara descubrir algo en uno de los dos, de calcular si poda confiar en él, en sus palabras. El anciano a su vez le estudió con una curiosidad expectante, y luego de soltar un abatido suspiró, suavizo sus rasgos, mientras Harry apartaba la mirada contrariado, dejándose caer en la silla de nuevo con un nudo en la garganta.

De nuevo hubo otro silencio incómodo, está vez más largo que el anterior.

—Harry… muchacho… —dijo Albus tras la breve pausa—, ¿comprendes que las mentiras sólo complican más está delicada situación? —Harry hizo una mueca, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. La unión forzada (así como cualquier otro tipo de transgresión física hacia un Omega sin su consentimiento) está penada por el Ministerio, como un delito de abuso sexual con acceso carnal gravemente ultrajante, agravado por condición de aprovechamiento y sometimiento sexual en relación de dominancia jerárquica, Harry.  

—¿U-unión, dijo…? —musitó el niño aturdido.

Severus rodó los ojos y soltó un teatral bufido.

—Azkaban, Potter —enfatizó Severus—, eso es lo que significa, directo a Azkaban. Ahí es a donde iras pequeña sabandija degenerada. Te ganaste un pase libre a sus lujosas instalaciones…

—Severus, por favor, podrías dejarnos a solas por un momento —pidió el viejo mago mientras se servía más té—. Severus…

—Ya te oí, Albus. Y no —replicó Snape entre dientes, contemplando el danzar del fuego, sin siquiera girarse—. Me quedare justo aquí, y escucharé la patética excusa de Potter…

—Bien, si prefieres ser necio —comentó Dumbledore con un ademán indolente, alzando su taza—… no hay que hacerle.

 Severus iba a rebatirle con algo ingenioso, pero se mordió la punta de lengua guardándose el veneno; en su futuro tendría suficiente tiempo para esparcirlo a diestra y siniestra… Toda una vida… toda una jodida y condenada vida.

—¿Y bien, muchacho…?

—… y bien, ¿qué, profesor?

—Acaso debo ser más específico, Harry…

—No… —soltó Harry—. No, no recuerdo nada, señor… —observando por el rabillo del ojo al pocionista—. Ya se lo dije al profesor Snape…yo… por favor…—Harry no quiso sonar tan suplicante y desesperado, pero no pudo evitarlo—. Por favor, director… ¡Yo no lo recuerdo! ¡No recuerdo nada!

Dumbledore se contuvo de decir algo más. El niño parecía tan devastado, tan perdido e indefenso… ¿Cómo se suponía que él arreglaría ése desastre?

Suspirando, Severus dejó su lugar frente a la chimenea. Esto era algo absolutamente típico, como era de esperarse, Potter, había elegido ignorar sus problemas hasta que algún desastre inminente le forzara a la acción.

«Igual que con sus clases de Oclumancia», pensó Snape.

—¿Qué no recuerdas, Potter? —inquirió Severus indignado—. ¡Que me reclamaste encontrá de mi voluntad! —Él observó la garganta del muchacho hincharse al tragar—. ¡¡Que entraste a mí habitación, agazapado como un vil ladrón en la oscuridad, y luego me montaste como a un vulgar animal de cría!! 

—¡¿Q-qué?! —Harry le miró fijamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par; su rostro era una mezcla de arrepentimiento y enojo. 

—Así es Potter…—soltó el Omega con gesto melodramático, regresando sobre sus pasos—. Lo hiciste… Me montaste… ¡Me montantes! —le presionó Snape, su cara se había tornado alarmantemente blanca y demacrada—. ¡¿Qué no recuerdas, Potter?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Necesitas que refresque tu memoria! —Snape se quitó con arrebató su túnica negra, aventándola sobre el sofá—. ¡Necesitas que me desnude aquí mismo, Potter! ¡Quieres que te monte una escenita!

Severus se desprendió la chaqueta con manos temblorosas y, Harry le vio caer a sus pies, con temor e incredulidad; sin poder evitar el lamentoso gruñido que abandono lo hondo de su pecho.

—¡¿Q-qué es lo que hace?!

El pocionista desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa, echándola hacia atrás, mostrando su pecho y cuello cubiertos de oscuras marcas y simétricas mordidas. Potter sintió que de repente sus dedos quemaban y que las ganas de estirarlos hacia el profesor, eran demasiado grandes como para ignorar las pretensiones de su propio cuerpo.

Harry jadeó, tratando de controlarse. Miró con fijeza hacia abajo y se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Podía hacerlo. Podía controlarse, controla su cuerpo, podía controlar su biología; aunque estuviera temblando por volver a tocar esa tibia y suave piel. El pecho del niño se hinchó y volvió a caer, ahorcado.       

—¿Qué te ocurre, Potter? —preguntó Severus con desprecio, sus delgados labios embozando una media sonrisa burlona—. ¿No sabés que son? —Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, como si el pocionista le hubiera aventado con algo—. ¡Míralas! ¡Míralas! ¡Míralas bien, Potter! ¡Tú me las hiciste! —exclamó Snape con fervor—. ¡¿Sigues sin recordar, mocoso degenerado?! O… quizás… quizás, deba mostrarte más piel. ¡¡¿Qué tal si también me quitó los pantalones?!!

La mente de Harry funcionaba a toda velocidad; en su vida jamás había sentido la necesidad de luchar contra su biología. Sólo ahora, frente a Snape semidesnudo, se sentía caer en el limbo de sus más bajos instintos. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules de Dumbledore, casi con desesperación. Buscando una señal, una mueca, una palabra, algo que le dijera que era lo que debía hacer, pero, el director no parecía nada afectado ante lo directo de su suplicá, aunque cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo, negando suavemente con la cabeza. 

Harry se sintió desfallecer, preso de una terrible angustia y cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo. Ya no tenía más sentido fingir o discutir. Tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho. Aguantó la respiración y esperó un momento, como si estuviera haciendo una especie de cuenta mental hacia atrás, entonces soltó toda la verdad con precipitación.

—¡Bien! ¡Lo confieso! ¡Fui yo! —exclamó Potter, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo y aguantando las lágrimas—. ¡Lo hice! ¡Entré! ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo hice!

—¡Sabandija degenerada! —espeto el pocionista al tiempo que rodeaba el sofá; cerrándose la camisa con aire decidido—. ¡¡Debería arrancarte las vísceras y hacértelas tragar!!

—Severus, por favor, calma. 

—¡¡Calma una mierda, Albus!!

 

 


	8. Capítulo 7.

Harry inspiró hondo y se estremeció, una traicionera lágrima de impotencia, de temor, de pánico, se deslizó por sus mejillas; sus emociones se sentían tan ridículas… Ya nada importaba. ¡Nada de lo que Snape pensar, o dijera de él! Su mente sólo vagaba entre la desazón y la vergüenza de sus acciones. No podía respirar, se sentía asfixiado; ni soportaba la mirada de decepción en el anciano y sabio rostro de Dumbledore. 

Anhelaba no sentir… no sentir… y arrancarse el corazón…    

—¡Entré! ¡Entré! ¡Lo hice! ¡Entré! —Dumbledore se mordió el labio inferior y guardo silencio, porque había pensado algo demasiado horrible para decirlo en voz alta—. ¡Pero fue un accidente! ¡¡Un accidente!! Yo… ni siquiera recuerdo cómo paso… ¡Lo juró, yo…!  —Harry emitió un ahogado grito de frustración; cubriéndose la boca, entonces, paso saliva y con un brusco estremecimiento levanto la cabeza, se puso de pie—. ¡Escúcheme, director! ¡Expúlseme! ¡Castígueme! ¡Denúncieme al Ministerio y mándeme a Azkaban si éso es lo que quiere! ¡Si éso le hará feliz, pero…!

»Pero, sepa una cosa… ¡una sola cosa! —Lágrimas desbordaban las comisuras de sus ojos y se resbalaban por su rostro—. ¡¡También tendrá que echarlo a patadas a él!! —Un gruñido ronco, grave, casi gutural le rasgó la garganta, mientras señalaba hacia Snape—. ¡Porque todo… todo esto fue su culpa! ¡¡Su culpa!!  

Harry observó como el pocionista abría los ojos como platos y boqueaba, luchando por encontrar algo hiriente, algo horrible y biliar, algo que sólo Snape se atrevería a decir; sin embargo, el muchacho fue más rápido y vio en aquel lapsus neuronal, la oportunidad perfecta para arremeter en su contra con brutalidad y sin miedo.

—¡FUE SU MALDITA CULPA! ¡ÉL ME OBLIGÓ! ¡LO JURO!

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¡¿MI CULPA?!! —argumentó Severus con vehemencia—. ¡¡Esto es tú culpa, Potter!! ¡¡No te atrevas a pensar, ni por un maldito segundo, que esto no es tú culpa pequeño degenerado!!

—¡¡Éso no es verdad!! ¡¡Él me sedujo, director!! —repuso Harry, astuto como un zorro—. ¡¡Me sedujo!! ¡¡Fue su culpa!! ¡¡Su culpa!!

—¡¡¿Qué mierda…?!!

—¡¡Él fue quien se insinuó!! 

—¡¡Me violó, Potter!! —chilló Severus, aquellas palabras eran como piedras atravesándole la garganta. Harry sofocó otro gritó atormentado, como si Snape le hubiese arrojado un balde de agua helada sobre la espalda—. ¡¡Me ultrajó!!

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! 

—¡¡Me forzó mocoso maldito!! —recalcó Severus sin piedad. 

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Harry negó, tapándose los oídos, con la voz quebrada—. ¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad!

—¡¡Abuzó de mí en un momento de debilidad!! —añadió el pocionista con despiadada frialdad.

—¡Él me decía cosas extrañas! —se defendió Harry, secándose las lágrimas con el faldón de su camisa—. Cosas que yo no comprendía, pero que me hicieron perder el control y… y… 

—¡¡MALDITO SEAS, POTTER!! ¡¡MALDITO SEAS!! ¡¡TODO ESTO FUE TÚ CULPA!! ¡¡TÚ CULPA!!

—¡Cállese, cállese, cállese! ¡CÁLLESE!

Se produjo una nueva pausa incomoda pero, más tensa que las anteriores, sofocante, asfixiante, como la atmosfera previa a una tormenta tropical. El pecho de Severus subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, y sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Harry regreso lentamente a su lugar en la silla, tapándose la cara con ambas manos y permaneciendo inmóvil detrás suyo. Dumbledore, esperó pacientemente hasta que el semblante de ambos se calmara, y luego declaró con suavidad, dirigiéndose principalmente a Severus:

—Nadie te _denunciará_ en el Ministerio, Harry —Los ojos de Snape se ensancharon con una mescla de asombro, furia e indignación; por un momento pareció que fuera a ahogarse con su propia saliva—. Ni serás _expulsado_ de ésta institución…

—¡¿QUÉ ESTAS…?! 

—Sólo buscaremos —continúo Dumbledore elevando su voz para superponerse a las réplicas de Snape—, el modo de llegar a un acuerdo sensato y justo entre las dos partes, ¿no es así Severus?

—¡¿Estás… estás… tú estás loco?! —exclamó Snape, horrorizado—. ¡¿Acaso estás demente?! ¡¿Estás demente maldito viejo id…?!

—Cuidado —le advirtió Albus con tranquilidad—.  Mucho cuidado, Severus. Mucho cuidado, con lo que dices. Las palabras duelen, lastiman; es una ilusión creer que se pierden en el viento… 

—Lo siento… —hipó Harry, frotándose los ojos—. Lo siento… Lo siento tanto… de verdad yo… Lo siento, director… yo… yo…

—Lo que sucedió —intervino Dumbledore; tomando un poco de aire—… ya no es importante, Harry. De ahora en más, necesitamos ver cómo ustedes van a seguir adelante; sé que ambos pueden hacer que esto funcione, ¿no es así, Severus? 

—¿No sé? —concedió Snape con un dejo de burla—. ¿Realmente se puede?

—Sabés tan bien como yo que debe funcionar —le recordó el anciano, y aunque su voz seguía suave y sosegada, una especia de aura de frialdad emanaba de él—. Tanto por tu propio bien, como por el bien del mismo Harry.

—¡No! —respondió el profesor con rotundidad—. ¡Me niego! 

—Severus, tú…

—¡¡No, Albus!! ¡¡No!! —Snape lo corto antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir los labios para comenzar la frase—. ¡¡No pienso volver a pasar por esto otra vez!! ¡¡Mucho menos con Potter!! ¡¡No otra vez!! ¡¡No con Potter!!

—Entonces, dime tú con ése brillante cerebro, con ésa gran inteligencia que te concedió el universo: ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando la necesidad te desgarre las entrañas? —le preguntó maliciosamente, retándole a responder.

—¡Lo he podido manejar muy bien yo sólo todos estos años! —le rebatió el pocionista enfurruñado.

—Claro, por supuesto, y por éso el Ministerio te intimó a apersonarte y declarar, sobre tus… practicas insanas…—observó Dumbledore, con sus grisáceas cejas alzadas.

—Ese es un golpe bajo y sucio, viejo tramposo. 

—¿Lo es, Severus? O no es más que la pura verdad… —Snape apretó los dientes, sentándose y golpeado sus puño contra el brazo del sillón—. Severus, la verdad nunca ha ofendido a nadie…

—Cállate…

—Severus, por favor comprende. Te guste o no. Harry ahora es tu Alfa y…

—¡Maldición! ¡Ése es el problema! ¡Lo comprendo! ¡Lo comprendo muy bien! ¡¡Se cuales son _cada una_ de las implicaciones!!

—Entonces, deberías aceptarlas como tales y dejarte de tanto berrinché; tomar esto con la calma y la madures propia de tu edad —El director inclinó la cabeza contra el respaldo de su silla y observó al maestro de pociones con frialdad a través de sus gafas de media luna—. Sí, Severus. Harry aun es un niño, pero tú no lo eres, por más que ahora te encapriches en comportarte como uno… —dijo con severidad—. Eres el mayor y como tal, debes contralar tus sentimientos, colocar sensatez a esta situación y obrar con sabiduría; tendrás que hacerte cargo de los dos de aquí en más…

Snape exhaló disgustado.

—Sí que estás loco… 

El director ignoro eso y llenó su taza con más té, antes de continuar:

—Sabes que no tiene porqué ser una relación formal y publica —Dumbledore carraspeó cuando Harry casi atravesándolo con la perpleja mirada, boquiabierto—. Tampoco estoy pidiéndoles que ambos ofrezcan algo que ninguno de los dos pueda dar… —explicó después de otro sorbo de té—. Simplemente, podrían tratar de establecer una relación menos, rencorosa… Perdido por perdido, no hay nada más que perder, Severus; lo mejor que se puede hacer es intentar…

—Sí, ¡claro!  ¡Socios, camaradas, compañeros! —se mofó Snape, inclinándose hacia delante y entornando los ojos—. Todo será lo mismo. Tomaremos té con galletitas por las tardes y charlaremos sobre el sentido de la vida, ¡muy ilustrativo, Albus!

 —Severus, están unidos. Aunque no haya sido de la forma más… digna de unirse pero, lo están…  Tú y él, ya no son lo que eran —Harry se removió en su silla, observándoles claramente incómodo—, y como ciertamente ninguno de los dos, podrá evitar, desear, anhelar; volver a sentir, a revivir, lo que ya ocurrió, debemos intentar llegar a un punto intermedio…

»Por Merlín, Severus, esto no tiene por qué terminar en una tragedia. No estamos dentro de una obra de teatro. En la vida real no hay mártires, lo sabes; nadie es recompensado por su sufrimiento. Utilizar el auto-sacrificio y la consternación para controlar o manipular el entorno, sólo les llevara a sentirse atrapados en una consiguiente sensación de impotencia, y esto se lo digo a ambos; la culpa, el sentimiento de indignidad —dijo observando a Severus—,  la terquedad, el miedo al cambio, el miedo a los conflictos —Dumbledore apuntó con un acusador dedo hacia Harry—, la incapacidad  para ver opciones o alternativas y creer que la vida tiene que ser difícil por naturaleza —volvió a dirigirse a Severus—. Esas creencias sólo pueden provocar el resentimiento, la ira y el odio, en sus corazones…

»Dejen de culparse, de justificarse, de quejarse. Cada vez que se culpan el uno al otro o a las circunstancias, para evitar tener responsabilidades y no hacer frente a las cosas como son. Cada vez que justifican su posición o ponen excusas, lo hacen para quedarse pegados en donde están. Cada vez que se quejan de la situación, se están centrando en circunstancias que ya no pueden cambiar, en lugar de en las cosas que sí pueden… 

El pocionista se quedó inmóvil, considerando las palabras del director con ojos suspicaces; apoyó la espalda en el sillón y cruzó con elegancia sus largas piernas, una sobre la otra.

—A ti… sólo te interesa salvar el pescuezo de este idiota imberbe, de este inútil saco de estiércol —dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras—, porque sabes muy bien la que se va a armar con el Ministerio, cuando los malditos de la prensa publiquen todo esto. 

«Claro, ¿y a ti no, Severus? ¿A ti no?», pensó Dumbledore, pero sólo dijo un:

—No —con rotundidad—. Me preocupas tú Severus, mucho más que éste niño —El director embozó una particular mueca afligida y continuó: —. Querido amigo… a él… a él le podríamos maniatar, meter en una habitación encantada, sin puertas y sin ventanas, y al salir continuaría siendo él mismo; aturdido, agotado, furioso, un poco magullado y claramente muy angustiado, pero íntegro. En cambio tú… tú Severus… —Snape se encogió de hombros, agachando la cabeza—, no tienes ni idea de a lo que obstinadamente te encaprichas por enfrentar… has luchado tanto para sobrevivir a dos guerras; puedes elegir Severus… puedes elegir… Hay una segunda opción amigo mío, sopésala, sé que no parece la mejor, ni la más ética, y definitivamente, no la más adecuada según tus dogmas personales pero, por favor, no elijas la muerte… elige la vida… hay mucho porque vivir… 

Severus cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose completamente derrotado; cayendo en picada cada vez con más fuerza. La historia de su vida se repetía una y otra, y otra vez. ¿Acaso ese era su eterna condena? Ser utilizado reiteradas veces como una muñeca inflable.

James nunca reconoció su vínculo, siempre le trato con cruel indiferencia, y le oculto como al más sucio y vil de los secretos; sin embargo, su naturaleza aun así le hacía desearle, anhelarle, en igual medida en la que le odiaba. Severus tenía tantas razones para odiar a los Alfas, sobre todo ahora que volvería a ser un juguete lujoso. Ese era su destino… nadie en el mundo llegaría a amarlo… jamás…    

Siempre seria el oscuro, horrible y repugnante secreto de alguien… Nunca sería diferente a esos Omegas prostitutos que eran poseídos de espalda a alguna pared del Callejón Knockturn, rogando porque sus clientes estuvieran los suficientemente ebrios, como para poder colocar sus miembros entre los muslos y así evitar una penetración.

   —Estoy bastante seguro de que tú podrás hacer que esto funcione. Tu puedes hacer lo que sea, Severus… —le aseguró el director, como si le leyera la mente; lo cual el astuto anciano podía estar haciendo—. Ya lo hiciste una vez, ¿recuerdas…? Severus, concéntrate en las cosas que sí puedes hacer para mejorar ésta situación; en las posibilidades, sólo así encontraras soluciones y podrás tomar medidas. Entonces, el próximo pasó a dar se revelará por sí mismo, repitiendo éste comportamiento ustedes construirán confianza y se sentirán competentes para hacer frente a los desafíos más básicos; sé que necesitas tiempo para pensar, Severus, es normal… —Dumbledore dejó su taza sobre la mesa al tiempo que se ponía de pie, arreglándose la túnica—. Dejemos que pasen unos días y volveremos a retomar el tema… 

—¡¡Yo no pedí esto, y no lo quiero!! ¡¡No volveré a depender de nadie!! —soltó Snape despectivamente, determinado a no ser manipulado por el astuto director—. ¡¡No volveré a ser colocado en una posición de absoluta dependencia hacia nadie!!

—Profesor… N-no, no entiendo… —se le escapó a Harry, que ya no podía morderse más la lengua—. ¿De qué… de qué están hablando?

—¡¡Cállese, Potter!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡Mejor muérase!! ¡¡Muérase y ya!! 

—¡¡Severus!! —le reprendió el director. 

—¡¡No seré su maldito esclavo!! 

—Harry… Lo que aquí ocurrió, fue un contrato, una compleja mezcla de dos diferentes esencias mágicas; creadora de una poderosa protección. Un lazo de servidumbre entre un mago y otro, entregando su mente, espíritu, alma, fuerza, voluntad y cuerpo; compartiendo un mismo destino.

—¡Un desatino! —insistió Severus—. ¡¡Una espada de dos filos!!

—Callá, Severus; comencemos de cero, Harry —continuó el anciano—. ¿Tú qué crees?

Severus entornó los ojos y dejó escapar un teatral bufido. La mirada del director ahora era amable, por lo que Harry se dejó llevar por el impulso de preguntar:  

—¿De… de cero, señor…? Bueno, no sé… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me mira como si estuviera a punto de morir?

—Por qué eso ocurrirá más temprano que tarde, si no arreglamos este asunto, muchacho…

—¿Eh? 

—Harry, has marcado permanentemente al profesor Snape como tuyo; como tú Omega, ¿sabés lo que eso significa?  

—¡¡Él sabe lo que hizo!! —estalló Snape. 

—No. Él no lo sabe —continuó Dumbledore—. Y pareciera que tú tampoco, Severus, en caso contrario te estarías comportando de acuerdo a tú edad; si pretendes que la conducta de Harry sea como la del adulto que es, te sugiero que tú también comiences a comportarte como uno.

—¡Oh, alabado hasta los cielos! Famoso, Harry Potter, valiente, noble y sincero; al igual que su perfecto y virtuoso padre, modelo de…

—Repito. No necesitas ser infantil Severus —le interrumpió el director, regresando a su butaca—, y es mejor que te tranquilices, ya que tú eres tan culpable como Harry, básicamente, aceptaste tener relaciones sexuales con él, aunque después cambiaste de idea; asume tú también responsabilidad.  

—¡Sí, bien! ¡Lo siento por ser _tan_ infantil! —dijo él secamente—. ¡Yo estaba delirando por la fiebre! ¡Psicótico! ¡Alucinando! Yo estaba… estaba… —Severus de sonrojó con violencia—… sólo fue un lapsus linguae que Potter aprovecho a su favor, ¡él sí se encontraba sobre sus cinco sentidos! 

—Independientemente de las razones por las que ambos se encuentran ahora aquí, Severus, asume la responsabilidad de tratarla como lo que es, y pregúntate a ti mismo: «¿Qué hago para contribuir a agravar el problema?» «¿Qué puedo hacer para que la situación mejore?» —repuso Dumbledore—. Te recuerdo que, tanto tú como Harry tienen un _libre albedrio_ , esos mágicos segundos de extrema lucidez que les regalo el universo, para escoger entre ceder a los bajos instintos o hacer lo que dicta su conciencia superior; sé que eres un poco escéptico así que, llamala intuición si te place. Tú también hiciste lo que quisiste, Severus. Desataste tú lujuria, tu irracionalidad, y dejaste que el fuego de la pasión te consuma; bien podrías haberte detenido luego de que las paredes de tu matriz cedieran al abotonamiento de Harry; sin embargo, tú decidiste continuar (por tres días he de aclarar), abandonándote a tu lado más animal.

—¡¡¿Estas insinuando que esto es mi culpa?!!

—Estoy diciendo que, el hecho de que no hayas tenido periodos de celo, no te hace inmune o indiferente al gozo de los placeres de la carne —argumentó Albus—. Ambos fueron los creadores de la realidad en la que viven ahora; si aún no te has olvidado de tus viejas clases de Estudios Antiguos, el principio de Causa y Efecto dice que: Existen muchos planos de causación, por tal motivo, a veces es muy difícil comprender por qué sucede lo que sucede y, nos enredamos en un _drama personal_ ; nuestras acciones físicas, verbales y mentales son causas, y nuestras experiencias y vivencias son sus efectos.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando, viejo? 

—De que, tantos magos como muggles, olvidamos de que nosotros mismos hemos elegido antes de nacer el vivir una _mala experiencia_ para aprender una lección y reparar nuestros errores pasados, para evolucionar espiritualmente —se apresuró a decir Albus—. La única diferencia entre tú y éste muchacho, es que él aún no tiene ni el más mínimo conocimiento básico de lo que ahora está atravesando o, ¿me equivoco, Harry? 

Querido Merlín, el niño ni siquiera podía responder, sólo le miraba con pánico, con los ojos abiertos de par en par; boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Dumbledore suspiró. No le mentía a Snape, ese niño era realmente ignorante de la magnitud de lo que había ocurrido entre ambos.

—Harry comprendo y, no me extraña que —continuó Dumbledore—, por la peculiar crianza a la que te sometieron tus tíos, seas completamente ajeno a estos delicados temas pero…

—¿Disculpa? —replicó Snape con ironía.

—Su tío y su primo son Alfas, Severus —Snape bufó, indignado—. Y, como recordaras, su tía es una Beta…

—¿Usted se refiere a la fisiología de ustedes, señor…?  

—Así es, Harry. ¿Qué sabes respecto a ésta?

—No mucho… —dijo Harry, y tras recibir una mirada tenaz, modificó su declaración— Bueno, nada en realidad. Remus y la Señora Weasley me… me explicaron un par de cosas pero… no… no me dijeron nada en concreto…   

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Dumbledore con vos apacible. Harry dejó escapar un suspiró, y se escurrió en su silla, sentía que partir de ahí, las cosas sólo podían empeorar.

—Hum…eh… de dónde vienen los bebés y… Hermione me explicó sobre… sobre la menstruación y esas cosas; cómo somos todos lo Alfas por dentro y eso, pero… al final ella se veía tan perturbada que decidí abstenerme de volver a hacerle ése tipo de preguntas. Lo demás… eh… supongo que con los años…lo… lo oí por ahí… y el resto son suposiciones mías y mucha televisión… 

La vergüenza que Harry sentía se materializo en una sensación de calor y picazón que le fue descendiendo desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies.

—¿«Televisión»? —espetó Snape enervado. 

—Sí. Es un aparato muggle que capta las ondas electromagnéticas en el aire y luego las decodifica para, convertir estas señales eléctricas en señales de luz a través de un tubo de rayos catódicos y así poder ver imágenes en una pant…

—Se lo que es un _Televisor,_ Potter. Muchas gracias, por compartir su basta sabiduría con nosotros.

 —Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos te dijo que al acoplarte y posteriormente reclamar al profesor Snape como tuyo, firmaste un Contrato Mágico Vinculante —indicó suavemente Dumbledore, como si hablara a un niño pequeño.

—N-no.  

—¿Sabes lo que es eso, Harry?

—Hum…un… ¿Juramento Inquebrantable?

Snape soltó una despectiva y seca carcajada.

—No. No es un «Juramento Inquebrantable», Harry… —le corrigió Albus, mirándolo con profunda compasión—. Pero, sí, es algo muy similar a uno —Snape abrió la boca para intervenir otra vez pero, el director levantó un dedo, indicándole silencio—. ¿Estas al corriente de que existen seis géneros: hombres y mujeres Alfa, hombres y mujeres Beta y, hombres y mujeres Omega? 

Harry sólo asintió, apretando los labios.  

De pronto, Dumbledore levantó su varita, de la punta de esta surgió un resplandor rojizo, elevándose por el aire e iluminando el atónito rostro del niño; mientras una brillante lengua de fuego dibujaba en el aire la figura de seis personas con sus respectivos géneros y sus respectivos juegos cromosómicos:   

 

Alfas: Machos (XYY) Hembras (XXY)

Betas: Machos (XY) Hembras (XX)

Omegas: Machos (XXXY) Hembras (XXXX)

 

—Dada la diversidad, las posibilidades de emparejarse son muchas, más no todas viables para una reproducción exitosa, Harry. La gran mayoría de estás combinaciones tienen una baja o nula tasa de fertilidad pero, eso no es realmente de importancia, nadie viene a éste mundo con la obligación de engendrar o siquiera de criar a sus propios hijos; todos tenemos nuestro camino particular y debemos de recorrerlo solos… —dijo Dumbledore con gravedad, recordando con profunda tristeza, cuanto le había costado a él mismo comprender aquello, y luego agregó: —Sí, sé que parece injusto y suena muy triste, pero es la dura realidad. Tú mismo la viviste, Harry… El hecho de que tus padres fallecieran en éste plano dimensional, no te impidió a ti desarrollar tu existencia y cumplir con tu destino de matar a Voldemort. Claro que, hay una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada una de ellas, vivimos un sin fin de experiencias diferentes; quizás exista alguna dimensión en la que Voldemort no se convirtió en un mago tenebroso, sólo en un simple chico que creció en un hogar amoroso… 

—¿Cómo eso podría ser posible, señor?  —preguntó el niño escéptico. 

—Bueno, ésta habría sido una realidad muy contingente, si su madre no hubiese dejado de administrarle la pócima Amortentia al padre de Voldemort —respondió el director. 

—Y toda ésta habladuría _Metafísica_ sobre el _Existencialismo_ , ¿sirve para…? —repuso de pronto el pocionista con impaciencia.

—Oh, para mucho, Severus; principalmente para comprender lo que nos llevó a ésta situación… —sonrió Albus, con esa generosa mueca que exhibía cuando sabía algo que Severus no sabía; una circunstancia que últimamente se daba con terrible frecuencia—. Ante de tomar un cuerpo físico, todos los seres de la creación, incluyendo animales, plantas, minerales y demás objetos creados, tanto por magos, como por muggle, seleccionamos voluntariamente mediante un Contrato Kármico las experiencias que estamos dispuestos a compartir con otros seres; no estoy hablando nada descabellado Harry, no me mires de esa forma —aclaró el anciano, dirigiéndose al más joven del grupo—. Esto lo estudiaste, y lo viviste, a lo largo de todos estos años en tus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Herbología, Magia Terrestre y Alquimia.

 —Uhm… ¡Ah, sí! Cierto… —dijo Harry atrapado en falta. 

—¡Oh, sí, Albus! ¡Ya lo veo! ¡Éste es mi mesías! ¡Mi salvador! —se burló Snape.

—Basta, Severus. No es un buen momento para dar pie a tu humor negro… —reprochó el director elevando la voz, exasperado—.  Como decía, un claro ejemplo de esto son las varitas mágicas. Los fabricantes suelen decir que, la varita es quien elige al mago, no al revés, y que no siempre está claro el motivo del porqué ocurre esto pero, en realidad sólo son dos energías pactadas que se reencuentran; dos almas que se reconocen como parte de un todo. Sí, Harry, ciertamente la varita tiene un espíritu y una personalidad propia; esto es más profundo de lo que parece, va mucho más allá de una simple teoría de Animismo.

—¿También están compuestos por átomos simientes, señor?

—Todos tenemos átomos simientes Harry; es parte del código de la vida. Bueno, a ver en tu caso… si vemos un espermatozoide a nivel atómico, nos toparemos con la particularidad de que en su parte superior está localizado el "átomo simiente", conformado por materia, energía y conciencia. Todos somos parte de una conciencia universal, dividida en una colectiva y otra individual, es el espíritu que habita en todas las especies, un buen ejemplo para esto son: las hormigas, las abejas, los Bundimun; en estas colonias perfectamente organizadas se forma un sistema determinado que tiene vida propia. Conteniendo y compartiendo la energía individualizada de cada miembro y la de una misma Fuente Cósmica.

»Todos nos manejamos con una conciencia grupal. Si uno no se deja llevar por falsas suposiciones y extrañas premisas… sabrá que existe una conciencia colectiva, una biblioteca de información común a todos los seres que está continuamente siendo escrita y reescrita. Sabrás que, no hay sitio para la casualidad y, sí para la causalidad. Sabrás que, sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer, y que eres lo que debes ser. Como en un hormiguero universal, todos estamos conectado en diferentes, intrínsecos y profundos grados, a veces mucho más profundo de lo que la gente cree; piedras, plantas, arboles, varitas, escobas voladoras, lechuzas, Elfos Domésticos, Centauros, Dementores. Aragog —A Harry le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda—. Todos ellos poseen, como tú, una personalidad e inteligencia que se adecua a cada uno. Cualquier conciencia colectiva no puede ser razonablemente utilizada durante un período de tiempo sin una individualidad distintiva. Sin embargo, eso no significa que ninguno de ellos sean inferiores a nosotros los humanos; en realidad hay varias especies que podrían catalogarse de muy superiores, en cuanto a la espiritualidad y a la integración social.  

—¿C-cómo el Sauce Boxeador, señor?

—Más bien como los Ents, Harry —explicó Albus, ante el desconcertado muchacho—. Como decía, en el interior de las varitas, también residen fragmentos de los “átomos simientes” del  Árbol y del animal, incluso de la esencia del alma del mismo fabricante que la forjo, por ello no cualquier mago puede confeccionar una varita; así como dentro tuyo residen fragmentos del alma de tus padres, cuando la esencia de sus átomos simientes se mezclaron entre ellas, y posteriormente lo hicieron con la tuya; ellos sólo abrieron una puerta, un _Puente de Poder_ que canalizaría el alma que manifestó uno de los espíritus de tu _Yo Superior_ , para materializarte a este plano físico —Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, Snape pareció alejar algo desagradable—. Lo importante es que, el plan divino no es una procreación masiva y desbocada de individuos en el mundo, ni de éste (ni en ninguno de los múltiples universos), sino la correcta educación y elevación de las vibraciones de cada una de las almas, para regresar al seno del creador iluminada, ya que todas las almas que existieron, existen y existirán ya fueron creadas; no hay un lugar en donde se fabriquen nuevas almas, Harry. Siempre son las mismas recorriendo diferentes universos, diferentes dimensiones, adquiriendo nuevos conocimientos; vibrando con una mayor o menor frecuencia.

»Cada alma viene a éste plano con un karma y un destino (elegido por ella misma), algo así como una lista de acontecimientos que deben de ocurrirle, de acuerdo a las decisiones que dicha alma tome a lo largo de toda su vida, para comprender todo aquello que ha venido a aprender. Tú mejer que nadie lo deberías de entender ya que, el destino de todos los de ésta dimensión habría cambiado rotundamente si el que hubiera muerto fueras tú en lugar de tus padres, o si ellos ni siquiera te hubiesen concebido —dijo Dumbledore con vos cansada. Una grotesca mueca se extendió a lo ancho del rostro de Snape, regodeándose ante la posible suposición—. Ciertamente la sucesión de acontecimientos habrían sido muy diferentes a las actuales; es por esto mismo que el destino no es algo absoluto y, es contantemente modificado por cada una de nuestras acciones. Seguramente la profesora Trelawney te enseño en sus clases de Adivinación que sólo se puede ver el futuro inmediato de un individuo; la diversidad de caminos que se nos presentan y cuales son a los que estamos más, digámosle, inclinados a tomar; pero ya nos fuimos por las ramas, regresemos a nuestro punto de partida. ¿Entiendes algo de lo que te dije, Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo por encima de sus anteojos con forma de media luna; el muchacho sintió que lo estaba examinando con rayos X. 

 

 


	9. Capítulo 8.

—C-creo que… sí, señor… —Harry consiguió decir con voz entrecortada; se preguntó si estaría tan pálido como se sentía, era como si fuera a desmayarse de un instante al otro.

—Perfecto… —prosiguió Dumbledore—. Como ya dije anteriormente, todo lo que vivimos es el resultado de nuestros propios actos, y estos a su vez, derivan de una infinidad de situaciones que nosotros mismos hemos elegido vivir en la vida de esta dimensión. Esto es lo que se convierte en nuestro destino; lo bueno y lo malo. Todos contamos con un poder creador (la feminidad sagrada) que reside en nuestro interior y a veces, debido al mal uso del mismo creamos situaciones difíciles y dolorosas, las cuales nos empecinamos en revivir una y otra vez. De esta manera, vamos fabricándonos nuestro propio "drama personal" —Dumbledore se perdió en el mundo de su mente por un instante. Y, Harry pensó que en su vida volvería a ver semejante espectáculo—. Por ejemplo, tú Severus… Todos estos años, fuiste muy orgulloso para admitir que, quizás, esos supresores te estaban haciendo un daño irreversible…

»Del mismo modo en que tu negación y represión a todos los instintos femeninos lo hacen, los deseos y anhelos más profundos de tu naturaleza Omega rasguñan tu interior por emerger; manifestarse en cada aspecto de tú vida, y tú te empecinas en virilizarle. Cada uno de nosotros tiene en su interior, Energía Femenina y Energía Masculina, no importa si se es hombre o mujer. O si es Alfa, Beta u Omega. No importa la orientación sexual que se posea. Estas energías deben trabajar unida, en equipo, en armonía como dos fuerzas inseparables. Y deben estar disponibles para nosotros en todo momento; no se puede trabajar con sólo una de ella…  

»Hay una fuerza muy sabia en tu interior Severus, aquella que a través del autoestudio y la experiencia ha evolucionado encontrando la calma interior. Un verdadero Omega no teme expresarse y, lo hace tan bien que, a través de su voz y su intención es perfecto co-creador de su realidad; todo lo que manifiesta es benéfico para él y para los que le rodean, está muy conectado con su misión de vida, es intuitivo, contemplativo y receptivo, reconoce su parte femenina y su parte masculina, debido a que se ha permitido experimentarlas ambas sin rechazarlas; ha experimentado tanto la luz como la oscuridad, y reconoce que ambas son parte de un mismo todo. Recuerda, Severus, el camino que tomes para eludir tu destino, será el que te lleve directamente hacia él… Y que, el mismo, tiene formas muy caprichosas de manifestarse… 

Severus sólo hizo un mohín, incorporándose pálido como la cera.

—¡¿Estás insinuando que yo mismo fui el artífice de éste disparate?! ¡Y que debería sentirme orgullosos de ello!

—No. No te lo estoy insinuando —dijo Dumbledore elevando una de sus blancas ceja—, te lo estoy afirmando… Y no fuiste sólo tú, fueron ambos, tú y él lo hicieron; ambos gestaron está situación. No logro imaginarme el motivo pero, ambos labraron un mismo camino para acabar unidos. Por eso, como ya te dije con anterioridad, deberías sentirte agradecido de que aún puedas tener periodos de celo y, aún más agradecido, por haber logrado establecer una unión.  

—¡¡Eso no disminuye ni un ápice la culpa de Potter!! 

—Es de esperarse que tú, Harry —prosiguió Albus ignorando las réplicas de Snape—, desarrolles (y créeme, lo harás) tendencias más «dominantes» hacia Severus. Y tú, Severus, recuerdas que en correspondencia deberás desarrollar tendencias más «sumisas» hacia él… —repuso con paciencia—. Imagino que está tarea no será precisamente sencilla para ninguno de los dos, y no me parece realista pensar que ambos serán capaces de desarrollar dicha actitud de la noche a la mañana, pero es importante comenzar a cultivarla lo antes posible. Además, cualquier resistencia de tu parte, Severus, podría derivar en lamentables consecuencias durante el siguiente acoplamiento. 

—¡¡No me estás escuchando viejo sordo!! ¡No habrá siguiente acoplamiento! ¡No habrá! —replicó el pocionista mirando al muchacho con el mayor desprecio—.  ¡Potter violó la ley mágica! No hay ninguna necesidad de darle a éste… ¡a éste chiquillo! ¡Ninguna extensa catedra sobre la aventajada posición que ahora posee sobre mí persona! ¡No las necesitara cuando se esté pudriendo en Azkaban!   

—Te equivocas, Severus. Sí la hay. Siéntate, por favor. No hemos terminado… —repuso Dumbledore con un leve enardecimiento. Snape sólo le dirigió una mirada amenazante; sin embargo, regreso a su lugar con aire petulante—. De ahora en más, Harry no sólo será tu compañero, también será el protector de tu magia. Por años Harry ha sido tu responsabilidad, ahora tú eres la de él; al presente son una dualidad entretejiendo sus propias polaridades. Los dos son uno; uno son los dos. 

Snape soltó una marga carcajada. 

—Potter, no posee ningún talento extraordinario. Siempre salió airoso de diversos aprietos gracias a la colaboración de otros con más talento que él. 

—No me estas oyendo, Severus…

—¡Es mediocre en grado sumo! ¡Aunque tan repugnante y engreído como su maldito padre! —masculló con resentimiento el Omega—. He hecho hasta lo increíble y lo imposible para evitar que otros le matasen o atacasen delante de mi persona. Y ahora debó, ¿qué? Esperar que mi integridad física y psicológica, mi entorno, ¡mi vida!, dependa de… ¡de éste mocoso inmaduro!

—Sí, ciertamente… —concedió de pronto Dumbledore y Snape se quedó boquiabierto, con las palabras atragantándole la garganta—. Un acoplamiento es algo extremadamente sagrado para los Omegas… —subrayo el director, girándose hacia el menor del grupo—. Tal vez sea porque cuando elegimos un compañero es para toda nuestra larga existencia, o tal vez porque no todos tienen la suerte de encontrar a su pareja destinada; un ser con quien nos completamos tanto en el plano espiritual y sentimental, como en intelectual y físico, formando un todo único —dijo el director con un tonó más afable, pero aun formal—. Está es una condición que, ni se elige, ni se fuerza, ni se elude, ni se acaba. Uno y otro, se reconocen desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzan, aunque éso no quiere decir que simpaticen de buenas a primera; la antipatía y la atracción son la cara de una misma moneda —Snape torció sus labios en una expresión de desdén; intentando quitarle importancia a la pequeña indirecta que el comentario abarcaba—. Muchos Omegas pasan toda su vida buscando a su compañero, otros sólo deben conformarse con entablar una delicada relación como la que estamos tratando en éste momento, en donde la cabeza y el corazón dicen una cosa, y el instinto dice otra muy diferente; es por ello mismo que son tan altas las tasas de infidelidades.  

»Muchos Omegas están tan desesperados por apaciguar su _fuego interno_ , por tener un compañero con quien contar en ésos desesperantes momentos de quebranto que se empecinan en creer que la primera persona con la que se tropiezan es su pareja destinada y al siguiente celo se acoplan con ellas… —Dumbledore suspiró con cierta aprensión, como si recordara algo muy doloroso—. Para comprender mejor todo esto, alegaremos nuevamente la desgraciada historia de Merope Gaunt. Ése es un ejemplo muy triste pero, también es una conducta gravemente peligrosa; la necesidad por obtener una pareja es tan fuerte que rápidamente empuja a muchos a una muerte ridícula y violenta —explicó Albus, liberando a Harry de tener que expresar lo que pensaba en voz alta—. Para evitar éste tipo de desagradables sucesos es común que entre las familias más antiguas, prestigiosas y tradicionalistas, se arregle una unión para sus hijos, ni bien estos cumplan la mayoría de edad. 

»Claro que existen _complicadas_ cirugías mágicas _,_ especialmente diseñadas para remover éste tipo de vínculos cuando no es deseado, pero éstas deben de ser aprobadas por el Ministerio de la Magia mediante la audiencia de un juicio con el Tribunal del Wizengamot. Ya que, si es que alguno de los dos no muere durante la intervención, la sensación de vacío que provoca la misma, vuelca a ambas partes a un estado depresivo tan perjudicial que puede empujarlos al suicidio, o al asesinato de sus anteriores parejas. Eso sin contar con las asfixiantes presiones sociales que dicha separación le acarrearía a cada uno.

Dumbledore lo habían visto cientos de veces y, lo mismo ocurría con aquellos magos y brujas que enviudan, ellos literalmente morían poco a poco por la tristeza; la gran mayoría de los Omegas no resistían el primer año de viudez, sólo unos pocos lograban continuar adelante, pero ellos nunca volvían a ser los mismos, vivían en una oscura media vida y pasaban los años dentro de una perpetua nube de desesperación.

Severus… Severus era uno de ésos Omegas…

—¡Oh, Dios!

—Así es, Harry. Oh, Dios… —concedió Dumbledore con voz apacible.

—Yo… no… no sabía nada de eso, señor…

—No esperaba que lo supieras —dijo el anciano con una sonrisa tan pragmática como incómoda. Harry pestañeó—. Hogwarts es una institución educativa pero, un Decreto Educacional nos prohíbe tratar dichos temas, sólo un instructor habilitado por el Ministerio puede impartir Educación Sexual Integral a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año; es un curso de doces semanas que se dicta el segundo trimestre del año escolar, junto con el Curso de Aparición. Sin embargo, debido a los peculiares cambios que ocurrió en el programa los tres años anteriores, dicha materia no se impartió. Y claro que, por el fluido dialogó que mantenías con tus tíos, he de suponer que ellos jamás te hablaron de dichos temas…

Harry negó, con los puños apretados sobre las rodillas. 

—Insinuar algo referido al sexo era peo que decir una blasfemia, ¡como si ellos hubiesen hecho a mi primo con azúcar, flores y muchos colores! 

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Albus, alzando una ceja, sin estar seguro de haber oído bien.

—Lo siento, recordé algo que… —«¡Callate idiota!¡Acaso quieres que se enteren de todo lo qué haces de madrugada!», se dijo, aflojando los puños y añadió con voz modulada—: que vi en un programa de televisión muggle hace un par de años atrás… 

—No me imagino qué es lo que piensan los científicos muggles —Harry se rasco la nuca, y paseó su mirada por el suelo y las paredes de piedra, como si fuera a encontrar los más grandes misterio del universo entre sus uniones—, pero dudo que se pueda crear cualquier cosa con eso…  

—No. Claro, que no… —le respondió con apatía, pensando en varias líneas de cocaína, un par de plantas de Amapola, y muchas y coloridas capsulas de fármacos; la combinación perfecta para destruir miles de vidas humanas.     

—Con decía, encuentro lógica esta situación, ustedes dos siempre se han mantenido muy cercanos el uno del otro, aunque fuera de una forma indirecta; desde el primer momento en que Harry puso un pie en Hogwarts, tú lo protegiste, Severus. Tú conjuraste el Patronus que lo hizo recuperar la espada y destruir el relicario. Siempre luchaste en secreto, siempre desde las sombras, por detener a Voldemort… y por proteger a Harry…

—¡Tú sabes porque le protegía! —rugió Snape, echándose para adelante— ¡Tú me obligaste! ¡Y sabes que sólo accedí a protegerle como castigo! ¡Porque tú, Albus, no pudiste hacer nada para impedir que ella muriera!  

—Sí. Y tristemente también recuerdo, lo que le ofreciste a Voldemort antes de pedir mi ayuda… —dijo Dumbledore. Harry nunca había oído tanto disgusto en su voz. Snape pareció encogerse un poco en su lugar.

«Sangre por vida», recordó Harry, apretando de nuevo los puños. Snape había ofrecido su sangre, la sangre de un niño inocente y la de su padre, por la vida de su madre. Tan irónico como en una obra de Teatro Grotesco; le parecía que veía a los dos hombres desde el final de un largo túnel, lejos de él, con sus voces formando eco en sus oídos. 

—Para mí infortunio, que éste…saco de estiércol inútil, se mantuviera con vida era necesario para la causa; podría haber sido un trabajo mucho más sencillo, por no mencionar que agradable, dejar que en alguna de sus temerarias aventuras acabase con su inútil vida.

—¿Qué estás urdiendo, Severus? —se apresuró a inquirir Dumbledore. La frente de Harry se frunció, en la cara perpleja de Snape estaba dibujada la respuesta.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿o no? —masculló él, con tono neutro y actitud estoico—, existen ciertas clínicas _clandestinas_ que, se especializan en deshacerse de _ciertos_ paracitos indeseables…   

—Sí, por supuesto, y luego qué, ¿sentarse y esperar la muerte? —La larga y gris barba de Dumbledore se balanceó de un lado a otro cuando sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Quieres eso, Severus? ¿Soportaras tanta agonía? Porque mi estimado amigo, ya no eres precisamente un jovencito, y tienes todas las de perder…  

—¡Pero el mocoso es joven! ¡Es fuerte! ¡Sobrevivirá! Es más, le estaré haciendo un grandísimo favor; en cuanto a mí… —dijo él entre dientes. Sólo deseaba meterse en la cama y no levantase de nuevo hasta _aquel_ día. Quizás ni siquiera entonces; sólo cerrar los ojos y dormir, y no despertar jamás—, correré el riesgo. En caso contrario… ya sabes… Azkaban…

—En cuanto denuncies a Harry —le recordó él con cierta aspereza—, una pluma mágica anotara tu nombre en el Registro de Omegas acoplados, y el Ministerio te obligará a firmar un Contrato de Enlace; no te preguntarán, Severus, te ombligarán. 

—¡Ya me harté de tú palabrería absurda! —exclamó con tono amenazador—. ¡No me harás cambiar de opinión! ¡Ya dije lo que quiero! ¡Clínica clandestina! ¡Cirugía Mágica! —Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. ¡Éso es lo único que evitara que denuncie al mocoso al Ministerio y se pudra en Azkaban! ¡¡O aceptas o él paga!! —dijo Snape al fin y cruzo los brazos—. Sabes que por más influencias que tengas, de ésta no le salvas, ni te salvas. Sabes que ellos también te encerraran si se comprueban que trataste encubrirlo…

Dumbledore permaneció callado, mirándolo pensativo; uniendo la punta de los dedos bajo su mentón, cerró los ojos. 

—¿Qué es lo que opinas Harry? Aún no has dicho nada con respecto a ésta situación.  

—N-no… No sé qué es lo que —Harry se frotó la nuca, pensativo. Deseaba estar soñando y esperaba despertar pronto, pero aquello no ocurrió, pasaron dos, cinco, diez segundos. No. Todo era muy real—… se supone que debo pensar, señor.

—¡No debe «pensar» un bledo, Potter! —dijo Snape rápidamente—. Está claro que «pensar» nunca fue su fuerte, ¡sólo mantenga la boca cerrada y concéntrese en respirar lo menos posible!

—El niño posee una voz y derecho de… 

—¡Sí! ¡Derecho de ser justamente enjuiciado! —le cortó Snape con los ojos fijos en los de Harry— ¡Y lo será! ¡El tribunal de Wizengamot le dará lo que se merece!

—Gracias director. Pero contrario a lo que el profesor Snape se empecina en alegar —le interrumpió Harry, con los puños apretados sobre las rodillas—, soy perfectamente capaz de tomar decisiones por mí mismo…

—Eso ya lo hemos observado una infinidad de veces —dijo el mayor, levantando la cabeza y proyectando la barbilla hacia adelante—.Y he aquí, como siempre, los desastrosos resultados de sus ingeniosas facultades, Potter. Después de todo, la incompetencia es una epidemia mundial, ¿por qué debería ser inmune?

Harry se levantó con tanta brusquedad que las patas de la silla arañaron el suelo con un quejido metálico. «Cálmate», se dijo a sí mismo, aflojando los puños, antes de añadir con voz modulada: —Y si ésa cosa, sea lo que sea, le hace feliz… que así sea… 

—Muchacho, acabó de explicarte que puedes morir. —replicó Dumbledore, categórico. 

—Sí. Lo comprendí, señor… —Harry apretó la mandíbula—. Pero el profesor Snape tiene razón. Yo soy joven y él es fuerte. Ambos ya vencimos a la muerte una vez. Podremos hacerlo…

—No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo… 

—Es lo mejor para el nombre del colegio. —Harry agachó la cabeza y elevó la mirada; aquello que le hacía parpadear no podían ser… No. No eran lágrimas…

—El «colegio» es lo menos importante en éste momento.

—¡Es lo que el profesor Snape quiere! —Harry hizo una pausa, se pasó la lengua por los labios y después agregó: —¡Es lo mejor para ambos!

—No, Harry. No lo es… —murmuró Albus de mala gana— Y Severus también sabe que éso no es lo mejor. Además, él tan poco lo quiere… sólo está siendo obstinado como siempre…

El pocionista le fulminó con la mirada al anciano, antes de hacer un gesto despectivo con la mano. Harry Potter sintió como si le hubiera hundido un cuchillo entre las costillas.

—Es… es necesario —El niño volvió a sentarse en su lugar, sin saber que decir o hacer; su cuerpo de nuevo temblaba—… es lo correcto —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse—. Y… aunque yo puedo ser muchas cosas… n-no… no soy un cobarde.

—Ah, ¿sí? —expresó Snape con ironía—. Uy, pero qué novedad.

—¿Cómo puedes decir éso muchacho? —Albus mostraba una expresión severa y las palabras pesaban en la garganta—. Ni siquiera sabes a lo qué te afrontas. Tu magia y la de Severus están entretejidas como una telaraña. No puedes tirar de una hebra sin deshacer la siguiente, y, estás diciendo que piensas someterte a una cirugía que ¡probablemente dure más de veinticuatro horas! —señalo el director con firmeza—. Dejarás que un grupo de desconocidos extraigan hasta el más pequeño átomo mágico de tu cuerpo, lo manoseen, lo fraccionen, lo alteren a gusto y paladar, y luego lo devuelvan al interior de tu cuerpo, ¡como si embotellarán una pócima barata! —apuntó, más irritado está vez—. ¡Siempre se pierden partes importantes en la intervención! Cómo… ¿cómo puedes estar pidiendo algo así? Hay… hay altas probabilidades de que termines convertido en un squibs. Éso es lo que estas pidiendo… —El anciano cerró los ojos, inspirando con profundidad—. Es… escalofriante… continuarías íntimamente relacionados con la magia, a pesar de no poder practicarla nunca más…

»Y tú Severus, ¿ya pensaste en las consecuencias si _eso_ llega a fallar? Sería una situación infinitamente peor a la actual —Dumbledore vio la garganta de Potter hinchase al tragar, mientras se echaba hacia atrás y se pasaba una mano por el pelo, frotándose luego una oreja—. Una unión entre ambos no sería tan contraproducente, como si sus cadáveres son encontrados pudriéndose dentro de una clínica clandestina…

A duras penas calmado, Snape soltó con sequedad: —En todo caso serán mis _repercusiones_ , Albus. Y como voy a estar, bien muerto, me va a importar un bledo lo que pasé o dejé de pasar de éste lado del charco. —concluyó, sin dar muchas vueltas a lo que estaba pasando. Entonces, con tanta dignidad como pudo sacar, Snape se puso de pie y con un movimiento de su varita abrió la puerta, invitando a ambos visitantes a retirarse. 

—Severus, creo que nunca había estado tan avergonzado de ti, como lo estoy en éste momento —farfulló el mago de plateada barba con amargura—. Y considerando todas las cosas que has hecho a lo largo de tu vida, estoy diciéndote bastante…

Dumbledore no agregó nada más, y se retiró con la misma calma con la había llegado. Ya encontraría tiempo, cuando Harry no estuviera presente, para entablar otra larga y tendida conversación con Severus; cuando la máscara de hielo hubiese caído y su corazón estuviese más expuesto, más vulnerable, más desamparado… 

—¡Tú! ¡Tú…! —bramó Snape, dando traspiés hacia la puerta—. ¡Debería haberme imaginado que te pondrías de su lado! —patinó y chocó contra la mesa, tirando la bandeja con el servicio de té al suelo—. ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito viejo!

Entonces Snape giró la cabeza, fijando la mirada en el niño que se encontraba sentado al borde de la silla con las manos flexionándose sobre sus rodillas y ojos llenos de lágrimas; sin despegarle los ojos de encima ni por un sólo segundo.         

Un silencio asfixiante reinó mientras ambos se contemplaban.

—¿Y tú qué haces aún aquí? ¿Acaso no piensas largarte? —le espetó el mayor, levantándose con la dignidad de un príncipe—. ¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¿Aparte de idiota también te volviste sordo? —El mago pateó una taza de porcelana al otro lado de la habitación—. ¡¿O esperando a que te invite otro revolcón en mi cama?! 

Sin embargo, Harry no se marchó, sólo se enderezó en la silla. Todavía tenía un par de preguntas repiqueteándole en la cabeza, taladrándole el cerero desde hacía años; se enjuagó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Está… está seguro que —Harry preguntó sin mucha convicción—, no hay otra forma de… separarnos…? El director dijo que…

—¡¿Cómo qué?! —le cortó el adulto, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. 

—¡No lo sé! ¡Una pócima! ¡Un talismán! ¡Algo! —gritó Harry, clavando las uñas en sus muslos—. Lo que sea… que no implique la muerte o la invalides de por vida… —Snape adelanto un pie hacía él y Harry titubeó—. Algo que… debe haber algo más. Ésa no puede ser la única solución… 

—¿Asustado, Potter? —Snape rio sin humor.

—¿Usted no? —preguntó el niño a su vez con desdén, mirando hacia los costados—. ¿No hay cosas que desee hacer antes de…? ¿Deseo, anhelos, sueños? Lo que sea que… que… 

 

«Alguien tan amargado y ruin como usted pueda aspirar…»

 

—El único deseo que anhelo realizar con _extrema urgencia_ es separarme de usted, y no me importa si eso implica la muerte o perder parte de mi magia…

—Por lo menos… —susurró el Niño Que Vivió, deslizando las manos por los muslos, uniéndolas por delante de los genitales—. Podría decirme, ¿por qué me odia tanto, o no?

—¡¿Después de lo que hizo se atreve a preguntar?! —espetó Snape con brusquedad—. ¡Que desfachatez!

—¿Es por él? ¿Es por mi padre? —preguntó Harry con un valeroso matiz de reproche—. ¿Es por lo que él le hizo cuando…cuando eran estudiantes?

—No sé, Potter —rebatió él otro mago, con las piernas muy separadas, gesto con el que quería transmitir dominancia y territorialidad—. ¡¿Quizás sea porque urdió un perfecto plan para ultrajarme?!        

«Usted ya me odiaba desde antes…», pensó Harry, mas no contestó. Snape se estaba enfureciendo de nuevo.    

 —Lo único que yo siempre deseé fue un lugar al que llamar hogar —dijo Harry como si nada (como si hubiesen pasado la última hora charlando del clima de Londres), tras una breve pausa—, con un jardín; quizás un perro. Con el tiempo niños corriendo con sus pequeños pies por todos lados, marcando sus diminutas manos con comida por las paredes; el ajetreo del primer día de escu… 

—Se lo advierto, Potter —lo interrumpió Severus de mal modo, dedicando una agria mirada al techo—. No siga o va a hacerme vomitar. 

—¿Qué clase de ser es usted…? —Una risa amarga y triste golpea contra sus oídos—. ¡¿Acaso nunca ha deseado sentir el calor de otro ser humano?!

—Y tú sabes mucho de eso, ¿verdad, mocoso? —En la sien de Snape palpitaba una vena como la que Harry había visto una infinidad de veces latir en la sien de Tío Vernon— El calor…la avaricia…la lujuria… la gula…

—Me refiero a un afecto casto… —replicó Harry con frialdad; sólo quería hacerse una bolita, esconderse del mundo. Reprimió un sollozo; rápidamente se irguió y se reprendió por tener estos pensamientos.

—Y cree que…todas esas patrañas que escupe me importan —Snape rechinó los dientes. Aquel día su paciencia había quebrado su propia marca—. No sé si se ha dado cuenta Potter, pero la vida es injusta, ¡y es justo que así sea!

—Sabe que fue un accidente…—continuó Harry, sin apartar la vista de sus zapatos. «¡Eres un hombre, Harry! Mantener la dignidad, de eso se tratá»—, aunque aún tengo varias… lagunas mentales sobre qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. Sí, recuerdo por qué ocurrió, pero lo demás es… 

—Sí, un accidenté… —siseó el pocionista—. Utilizar un elfo doméstico… Alterar sus recuerdos… fue algo bajo y vil, muy sucio, Potter… hasta para mí…  

El de ojos verdes ladeó la cabeza y bufó.  

—¡Yo no altere mis recuerdos! —puntualizó con rigidez—. ¡Ya le dije que fue un maldito accidente! 

—¡Igual que tú nacimiento! —gritó Severus, echado los hombros hacia delante—. ¡Tú no tendrías que haber nacido Harry Potter! ¡Yo debí haberme desecho de ti cuando aún podía hacerlo! —Harry alzo la cabeza y le miró directamente, sus ojos verdes en alerta—.  ¡Si tan sólo ese maldito vejete adicto al azúcar no se hubiera entrometido! Si no hubiera mandado a aquel fantoche, a ese remedo de semigigante a recogerte de entre los escombros, yo… —La duda llenó la mente de Severus, mas no se dejó llevar por ella. Su alma estaba tan agriada que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la venganza—…te habría matado sin culpa alguna. 

—La magia de mi madre _nunca_ se lo hubiera permitido…—dijo Potter con voz enérgica. Las palabras nunca habían surgido con tanta elocuencia de sus labios.

—Así es —concedió Snape con amargura—, no me hubiera permitido matarte mediante magia —Severus prefería no pensar en nada de lo que decía. Sabía que su mente podría flaquear si se detenía por tan sólo un segundo—, pero con estás dos manos… Oh, sí… Eras un mocoso muy _llorón_ y, con una sola almohada, hubiese bastado para hacerte callar… de por vida… No habrías sido ni el primer ni el último bebé de menos de un año que muere por asfixia.

—No se… no se hubiera atrevido… —señalo Harry con un hilo de voz, más por rabia contenida que por miedo.

—Tú no me vas a venir a decir a mí, que me atrevería o no a hacer. —repuso Severus y escupió el suelo entre ambos. Una parte de su mente le gritaba: ¡callate y razona! Pero no, él eligió ignorar esa vocecilla interna, embriagado en las ansias de venganza, prefirió dejarse llevar por su lado más vil.

Potter le miró con severidad.

—Sin embargo, al final no lo hizo… 

—¡Oh, pero como lo hubiese disfrutado! —dijo Snape con sorna, regalándole la mueca de una sonrisa triste—. Incluso ahora te puedo imaginar: violáceo, volteado boca arriba, hinchado como un sapo a punto de reventar y esparcir sus viseras por todas partes…

—Es un…—Potter volvió a mirar con fijeza hacia abajo y se mordió el labio inferior. No. No caería en la trampa. «Mantén la compostura»—, un ser despreciable… y si puede regocijarse con el sufrimiento de un bebé, me apiado de usted… 

—Piedad, es lo que necesitaras cuando seas un asqueroso y repugnante Squibs —dijo Severus, moviendo apenas los labios—; husmeando como una rata apestosa entre los contenedores de basura muggles, buscando trozos de comida mohosos y putrefactos.    

Potter puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda.

—¡Cierre la jodida boca! ¡Usted se pudrirá en su apestosa y helada tumba antes de que eso ocurra! 

—¡Sí, claro…! ¡Olvidaba que Harry Potter siempre podrá correr a esconderse bajo las faldas de Dumby cuando haya problemas! ¡Él protegerá a su pupilo favorito de caer en la desgracia! —exclamó Snape con sorna—. ¡Él le apañará! ¡Arreglara todo para que _El Niño de Oro_ viva alegre y despreocupado! ¡Con su rebelde cabello flotando en el viento, cabalgando un hipogrifo hacia el atardecer en busca de la siguiente aventura!

—¿Celoso, profesor? —rebatió Potter, riendo sin humor—. ¿Acaso le intimida que yo sea más importante para Dumbledore que usted?

—¡Ridículo! —dijo Severus con suficiencia—. No soy tú, Potter. No necesito que nadie, menos un sucio costal de huesos viejos, chantajista y manipulador, me palmeé la espalda y sonría, mintiéndome en la cara, ¡que no soy una inútil montaña de estiércol!  

El rostro de Harry pasa de la ira, a la confusión y al dolor.

—Por lo menos no soy una vieja y jodida puta que menea su culo caliente y gastado implorando porque alguien, quién sea, ¡se la meta hasta el fondo! —Potter tragó aliento caliente y se tapó la boca con una mano, rápidamente. ¡No podía creer lo que acababa de saltar de sus labios! ¡¿Por qué había dicho eso?! ¡¿Tanto le molestaba que Snape insultara a Dumbledore?!

No… No era Snape. Cada vez que alguien, quién fuera, hablaba mal del director, su sangre bullía como el caldo dentro de una olla a presión. La discusión había llegado demasiado lejos; de nuevo, la ira impulsiva y su lengua floja le habían entregado a Snape su cabeza en bandeja de plata.  

 Harry sólo alcanza a ver los ojos furiosos de Snape y una mano que lo tomó del brazo, aferrándolo con un apretón atenazador, mientras que un gran puño se estrella contra su cara y sus gafas salían volando. Un tanto aturdido, Potter se puso de pie y reacciono con igual ligereza que Snape sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa y estampándolo contra la superficie más cercana que resultó ser el duro suelo de la mazmorra; exponiendo sus amenazadores caninos, con un gruñido.  

Severus intentó soltarse, pero en cada forcejeo Harry lo presionaba con una fuerza descomunal contra el suelo; cerrando las manos alrededor de su cuello con ímpetu, cortándole la respiración de ha ratos. El pocionista trató de voltear posiciones, golpearle de nuevo con el puño o con la rodilla, pero por la posición en la que se encontraban le era imposible moverse, el niño estaba montado sobre su pecho, y prácticamente le aplastaba las costillas con las piernas.  

¡Rápido! ¡Tenía que hacer algo para quitarse ese engendro maldito de encima, antes de que le rompiera la tráquea! ¡¿En dónde estaba su barita?! Severus le busco rápido con la mirada, la divisó salir del bolcillo izquierdo de su chaqueta a varios pies de distancia y se maldijo mentalmente por ser un idiota impulsivo. En aquel momento, por su mente pasó una descabellada idea, la ocurrencia de probar _algo_ que hacía años que no intentaba. 

Usar sus feromonas apaciguadoras.

En un tris el pequeño Alfa se sintió asaltado, aturdido y embriagado, por un olor ligeramente almidonado, muy masculino y penetrante, tan diferente al empalagoso aroma a leche y miel de Dumbledore. Harry meneó la cabeza, sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de echarse a llorar, pero por supuesto que no lo haría, eso sólo era un pensamiento, una sensación que venía y se iba como las olas de mar.

Fue entonces que a pesar de que Snape jamás lo hubiese creído posible, sintió como Potter rompía la corta distancia entre sus rostros y le asaltaba con un beso voraz y furioso, ante la impresión su cuerpo se quedó estático; su primer instinto fue dejar de forcejear y cerrar los labios, mas sólo logró soltar un aterrorizado jadeo cuando sus lenguas se chocaron.

—¡¿Qué mier…uhm…?! —intentó decir él, pero sus palabras murieron entre los labios del muchacho— ¡¡Po…tter…! 

Harry mordía y succionaba con fuerza aquellos labios ajenos. No comprendía muy bien ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando? Sólo que él debía… que él necesitaba… él necesitaba urgentemente poseer esa boca… ese cuerpo… Poco a poco fue aflojando la presión de sus manos y deslizándolas hacia arriba, hasta enredarlas entre el largo, negro y grasiento, cabello de Severus Snape, profundizando aún más el beso. Refregando su afiebrado miembro contra el pálido pecho, primero hacia adelante y luego atrás, y luego en deliciosos cirulos, y… 

Harry sintió de nuevo esas ganas de echarse a llorar. ¿Qué comentarían sus compañeros? ¿Qué pensaría Hermione? ¿Qué diría Ron? Él ya no sabía qué pensar. Así que no pensó mucho y devolvió el beso que Snape le ofrece con más furia.

Libre de la presión en su garganta y con más oxígeno en su cerebro, Severus tomó real conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¡ese maldito mocoso no sólo estaba profanando su boca! ¡También se estaba frotando en su pecho! Con gran esfuerzo el pocionista logró propinarle al mocoso un puñetazo en un costado del costillar, y luego otro más en el plexo solar, derribándole de encima de él.

Harry cayó de lado y se encogió sobre sí mismo, sin aliento. Snape aprovechó la oportunidad para convocar un «Accio» y recuperar su barita, rápidamente se enderezó, contemplando como el Alfa luchaba por ponerse de pie, mientras un rugido de pura cólera abandonado lo más hondo de su pecho. 

 

«Oh, no. Eso no, Potter.»

 

Snape levantó su barita y gritó: «¡Relaxo!» Harry salió disparado hacia atrás, tropezando con una silla y cayendo nuevamente de espalda; ágilmente él zanjó la distancia que les separaba y le propino una fuerte patada en la cara. Harry notó como se le rompía la nariz, salpicando sangre por todos lados. Sin embargo, no satisfecho, Snape le escupió en el rostro y le dio otra patada, esta vez entre las costillas. 

 

«¡Ningún asqueroso Alfa me volverá a intimida o someter a su voluntad!»

 

—¡¿Esto te parece divertido?! —chilló Snape, agarró al muchacho del codo y tiró de él—. ¡¿Te parece divertido, roñoso infeliz?!

—Lo… lo siento…—balbuceó Harry, tratando de liberar su brazo sin mucho éxito—, fue…fue instintivo…

—¡Repugnante saco de pus! —vociferó Severus, apretando su brazo con tal fuerza que la mano Harry de empezó a entumecerse. Todo eso era decido aterrador; los labios de Snape estaban temblando, su cara estaba blanca, sus dientes amarillos al descubierto como lo de un animal rabioso—. ¡Escoria humana! ¡Abominación de la naturaleza te atreves a…! ¡A mí que te…! ¡Engendro maldito! ¡¡Monstruosidad!!

—No… yo… —Las piernas le flaquearon y comenzó a respirar agitadamente preso del pánico y la desesperación. ¡¿Qué diablos acababa de hacer?!

Snape apartó al chico con todas sus fuerzas. Harry cayó de nuevo contra el piso de la mazmorra y pasó saliva, notando cómo la sangre que brotaba de su nariz le resbalaba, cliente y húmeda por la cara; escurriéndosele por la boca entre abierta y provocándole nausea.

—¡Maldita! ¡Por tus venas tenía que correr sangre maldita y roñosa! —rugió Snape con crueldad y volvió a escupir el suelo entre ambos—. ¡No le repetirás a nadie lo que aquí paso!

—No, yo no… —aseguró Harry, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de Snape cuanto pudo—. No, por supuesto que no...

—Si dices una sola palabra a alguien sobre… —espetó el pocionista, avanzando hacia el muchacho y señalándolo con un dedo de uña amarillenta—, sobre todo esto…te corte algo más que esa lengua venenosa, ¡¿comprendido?!

Harry asiento con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás, tragando duro. No le gustaba nada la mirada que el pocionista le dirigía. Él conocía muy bien ésa mirada, era la misma mirada que Snape le dedicó cuando le confeso que él era el Príncipe Mestizo; aunque Harry aún no sabía qué era exactamente lo que ésa mirada representa, ¿regocijo asesino, quizás? ¿Snape sería capaz de asesinarle? ¿Eso era lo que le quería decir? Después de todo lo que había hecho durante años para salvarle la vida, ¿sería capaz de…? 

—¡Largo, fuera de aquí! ¡No quiero verle nunca más en esta oficina! ¡Y en los próximos días procure no cruzarse en mi camino! ¡O ya verá de lo que soy capaz!

Y mientras Harry corría hacia la puerta, una jarra con algo negó y viscoso de fétido hedor, explotó sobre su cabeza; abrió violentamente la puerta y cuando cerró tras de él, oyó con claridad a Snape diciendo:  

—¡Si le encuentro a menos de diez metros mío, voy a patearle tanto el trasero que le saldrán hemorroides hasta por…!

Harry voló a lo largo del corredor, deteniéndose únicamente cuando había puesto tres pisos de distancia entre Snape y él. Entonces se recargó contra la pared, jadeando, frotándose con una mano las doloridas costillas y con el dorso de la otra se limpió la sangre de la magullada cara.  

En ese momento recibió una descarga de odio puro. 

La rabia y el odio que bullían en partes iguales dentro de Harry, parecía apuntó de desbordarse de explotarle en el pecho, de regresar y devolver al maldito cada golpe. Harry nunca creyó odiar tanto al murciélago grasiento como en ése preciso momento…  

 

 


	10. Capítulo 9.

 

Martes, 17 de noviembre de 1998

12: 45 h

—Oye viejo, ¿dónde has es…? ¡Mierda! —dijo Ron mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, igual que el resto de los muchachos que había a su alrededor—.  ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo? —replicó Harry, cortante.  

—Tu nariz, esta… eh… ¿Quién fue? —preguntó, con más preocupación en su voz que curiosidad—. ¿Por qué no fuiste a la enfermería? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que…?

—Ahora no, Ron. —insistió Harry, palpándose la nariz. 

—Pero… —protestó el pelirrojo.

—Me caí, sí; esa es la novedad —mintió Harry, sentándose a su derecha.   

—¿Contra qué? —intervino de pronto Seamus, que estaba sentado frente al pelirrojo—. ¿Contra el puño de alguien?    

—Sí, algún problema con éso —repuso él con desdén—. No sé por qué tanto alarde… como si fuera la primera vez que me rompen la nariz…

—¡Oye calma! —respondió el pelirrojo, con las palmas a la altura del pecho— ¡Estábamos muertos de miedo! ¡Dumbledore no nos quería decir nada, y Herm…!

—¿Y qué dijo Dumbledore? —le interrumpió el moreno, intentando que su voz no sonara apremiante.

Harry recorrió la sala con una mirada intranquila, cuando no encontró a Snape sentado a la derecha de Dumbledore se sintió menos tenso y angustiado, pero entonces sus ojos se encontraron con la enigmática mirada del director. Él sólo se limitó a agachar la cabeza y cubrirse la herida de la cara con la manga de su túnica.       

—¿Ah? Pues, nada —masculló Ron, poniendo una cucharada de puré al lado de su pollo frito—. Todos me preguntaba adónde diablos te habías metido y yo no sabía que…

—¡Puaf! Hermano, ¿qué es ése olor que traes encima? —replicó Seamus, con cara de asco—. ¿Dónde te metiste, en una cloaca?  

—¿Olor? ¿Qué olor? —preguntó Ron, olfateando debajo de sus brazos y luego al aire al rededor—. Yo no huelo nada.   

—No habló de ti Ron —comentó el muchacho con el cabello rubio arena—. Es a Harry. 

Entonces Ron se inclinó, agarrando a Harry por la pechera de la túnica y olfateando.

—No —Ron movió la cabeza con desazón—. No huelo nada.

—Ese olor a… ¡Eeek!, no sé es asqueroso —agregó Neville, que estaba a la par de Seamus, frotándose la nariz, con tono de bochorno—, huele a… como esa vez que un hipogrifo te vomitó…

—Mierda amigo, me quito el apetito —agregó Seamus y empujó su plato a medio acabar a un lado—; deberías ir a darte un baño.

—¿Qué quieren decir? —repuso Harry, con un sobresaltó—. Eso fue lo que hice antes de venir para aquí.  

—Pues, aún apestas. —objetó Seamus, mirándolo fijo.       

—Nunca olí algo tan degradable… —susurró Neville, apartando la mirada y ruborizándose.

—¡¿Qué diablos es lo que le pasa a los dos?! —exclamó Harry, golpeando con un puño la mesa, haciendo que muchas cabezas giraran haca él. 

—Oye viejo, lo mismo te preguntó yo —añadió Ron, subiendo un poco la voz—. Desde que llegaste estas a la defensiva.

—¡Pues, no lo estaría si los tres dejaran de insultarme! —protestó el moreno, llevándose un puñado de papas fritas a la boca.    

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —refunfuñó Ron—. ¡Tú eres el que viene cargando un humor de perros!

—¿Baja la voz, quieres? —rezongó Harry, indignado. Había demasiada gente tratando de escuchar su conversación o que simplemente los observaba y cuchicheaba por lo bajo.

—¡Oye tú, que señalas con ese dedo, ¿quieres que te lo corte?! —le espetó Ron a un alumno bajito, que le estaba murmurando algo a su amigo, y se ruborizó con el susto.

—Te dije que bajara la voz… —masculló Harry con tono ofendido, intentando beber un poco de jugo de calabaza.

—¡Ahí estás! —saltó Hermione desde el otro lado del comedor y, Harry dio un respingo, sintiéndose de golpe terriblemente culpable. «Perfecto, lo que me faltaba»—. ¡¿En dónde diablos te habías metido?!

—Qué, ¿tú también con el cuestionario? —respondió Harry con desánimo, y se puso a masticar una tostada.

Hermione miro fijamente a Harry, como si no diese crédito a sus ojos.  

—¡¿Qué te paso en la cara?! —se escandalizó Hermione.

—Más tarde les cuento —replicó Harry, con un suspiro; tratando de hacerle creer que se había visto envuelto en algún asunto heroico.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a la enfermería?  

—Yo le pregunté lo mismo. —agregó Ron, con la boca llena, y luego estornudo sobre la manga de su túnica.

—¡Ronald! —exclamó ella, zurrándole la nuca.

Ron se encogió sobre sí mismo, sosteniéndose la cabeza; luego se giró medio cuerpo y abrió la boca y sacó la lengua, mostrándole la comida a medio triturada a la castaña.    

—No tuve tiempo, ¿sí? —replicó el muchacho con voz cansina—. Pensaba ir luego de poner algo dentro de mi estómago, mamá.

—Vuelve a sacarme esa lengua y te la cortare. —dijo la castaña con el ceño fruncido

—Tú serás la única que la extrañara… —masculló Ron entre dientes.

—¿Quieres que te corte otra cosa aparte de la lengua, Ron? —le amenazó ella, y sacó su varita mágica, apuntando hacia el rostro de Harry, que se echó para atrás y bizqueó los ojos de la impresión—. Tú, quedate quietó.

—Pero… —Harry ni alcanzó a acerrar los ojos cuando la bruja exclamó: « _Episkey_ », y él sintió el rostro envuelto por un intenso calor y luego por un intenso frío—. Gracias… —musitó, tocándose con cuidado la nariz.

—¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estábamos? —cuestionó Hermione, empujando a Ron y sentándose a la izquierda de su novio—. ¿Dónde te metiste? —insistió, muy alertada, pero Harry llenó su vaso de nuevo, lo vacío de un sorbo y dijo:

—Fui a visitar a mis tíos…

Hermione arqueó las cejas pero se limitó a decir:

—¿Cómo? —con incredulidad.

—Sí, eh… —dijo él por fin—. Dudley ya sabes…

—¿Por qué siento que éso me suena a una mentira muy mala? —exclamó la muchacha, con desdén—. ¿Desde cuándo te importan tus tíos? Y más, tú odioso primo.

—¡¿Y desde cuándo esto se volvió la inquisición española?! —chilló Harry, en tono cortante—. ¡¿Por qué tengo que dar vida y obra de todo lo que hago, o dejo de hacer?!

—¡Nadie te está acusando de nada, ¿qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Nos tenías…! —exclamó Hermione, pero, de pronto ella abrió muy grande los ojos y sus protestas quedaron ahogadas—. ¿Qué es ése olor asqueroso?

—Neville y Seamus dice lo mismo —farfulló Ron y terminó de tragarse un pan con huevo frito entero—, pero yo no huelo nada.

—Es obvio que tú no hueles nada —comentó Seamus con altiveza—, eres un Beta.

—Podríamos cambiar de tema. —siseó Harry, ya sin ganas de discutir.

—Es asqueroso, como a huevo podrido. —dijo ella cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, mientras Ron se abalanzaba sobre una apetecible rebanada de tarta. 

—Más bien, como un animal muerto. —terció Seamus, con cara de asco—. ¿Seguro que te duchaste?     

Harry le dedico una mirada asesina y estiró su brazo por encima del plato de Ron para tomar un par de patas de pollo, pero, en ese preciso momento Snape cruzó las puertas de comedor empinando su grande y ganchuda nariz, mientras su capa serpenteaba como un siniestro animal pisándole los talones, y a Harry se le encogió el estómago.

 

«¡Oh, mierda!»

 

Se le encogió el estómago, por el repentino miedo que le congelo la espalda y porque, en ese preciso estante, por su mente pasó la inverosímil idea de que Snape se veía absolutamente salvaje y hermoso; y su pequeño amiguito del sur, había decidido que ya era hora de comenzar a despertarse.

En ese momento Snape se giró medio cuerpo con un floreo de su capa, alisándose las dos cortinas grasientas de cabello hacia atrás con una mano, y a Harry se le congeló el aliento, cuando aquellos linces escarabajos negros le perforaron el alma. Y su corazón comenzó una carrera por escapar de su pecho y sus manos volvieron a sentirse calientes y húmedas.

Snape arrugó la frente y torció la boca con una mueca de incredulidad mezclada con repulsión. La mente de Harry quedo en blanco; le estaba ocurriendo algo espantoso y él no sabía qué hacer. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a tensarse y a palpitar. Sólo podía pensar en el poderoso pulso acelerado que golpeaba contra sus oídos.

El modo en que Snape le miraba por debajo de sus densas y negras pestañas, no dejaba ninguna duda: él también rebozaba de deseo sexual. Harry no sólo presentía la tensión sexual que emanaba desde el Omega: ¡casi podía palparla! Casi podía olfatear el dulce aroma del flujo de Snape mojándole la entrepierna. Harry sofocó un gritó ardiente y descarado cuando su mente les imaginó entrelazados, ahí delante de todos; besándole, sodomizándolo contra la meza de profesores, mientras el Gran Comedor se volvía un hervidero de exclamaciones, gritos, murmullos y cuchicheos.           

De repente, la pastosa y viril voz de Snape zumbó dentro de su cabeza como un fogonazo: «¡Largó!» Harry abrió los ojos como platos y tragó saliva con dificultada. El pánico le invadió rápidamente. ¿Acaso Snape le había hablado mediante telequinesis? ¡¿Ahora Snape le podría leer libremente la mente y saber cada uno de sus pensamientos?!

—¿Harry? —preguntó Seamus, moviendo su mano delante del rostro del moreno.

—Esta como ido… —cuchicheó Neville sobre el oído del muchacho rubio. 

Potter le sostuvo la mirada a Snape por un instante más, y luego, se sobresaltó como si acabara de despertar de un profundo sueño. Observó perturbadamente a Ron, que a su vez lo miraba angustiado, y forcejeó como si su cerebro no pudiera encontrar o armar las palabras apropiadamente.

—Saben qué, recordé algo que… —se disculpó, levantándose precipitadamente, ni bien vio a Snape avanzar dos pazos en dirección a su mesa—. Los veo al rato, ¿sí?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Esperá! —exclamó Hermione levantándose detrás suyo, y deteniéndolo por el brazo—. ¡¿Acaso piensas seguir faltando a clases?!

Harry le dedicó una mirada desesperada, luchando por retener las lágrimas. Confundida, ella lo soltó suavemente, observándole perderse detrás del umbral de la puerta con la velocidad de un rayo.  

***

Harry corrió por los pasillos, el miedo volvía a apoderarse de su pecho; aquella presión sofocante había regresado, ésa misma sensación abrazadora que le punzaba la carne y le carcomía los huesos. El frió aire de la mañana invernal le agrietó el rostro, mientras las paredes de piedra se deslizaban una por una a su alrededor; subió y bajo escaleras una y otra vez hasta perder el sentido de la orientación. Cuando sus piernas cedieron al sobre esfuerzo y a los calambres, se derrumbó de rodillas sobre el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza y los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas.   

Un graznido se escuchó en lo alto del cielo. Harry alzó rápidamente su cabeza, asustado. Era Fawkes quien revoloteaba. Fawkes, quien había regresado a Hogwarts, como llamado por un encantamiento el mismo día que Dumbledore había puesto un pie de regreso en sus terrenos. La criatura simplemente había llegado rompiendo los murmullos con su canto, posándose con total naturalidad en el hombro del anciano y extendiendo sus alas en señal de total potestad.                        

Harry paso un momento desorientado y confuso; observó a su alrededor, comprendiendo que sus pies le habían terminado por llevado de regreso a la Torre de Astronomía. ¿Qué rayos tenía ése lugar? ¿Por qué siempre terminaba ahí adentro? ¿Quizás era por los recuerdos de la batalla, o quizás los de Dumbledore precipitándose al vacío de cara a una muerte segura? ¿O el rostro de Snape en aquel momento, tan similar al que había visto hacía apenas unos segundo? Harry no supo que significaba todo aquello, ni le importo. Sólo le importaba una cosa: ¿Qué sería de su vida de ahora en más?

Se incorporó bruscamente alarmado; enseguida recordó que se había cruzado con Ginny en el pasillo, que ella había intentado detenerlo tomándolo del brazo y sacudiéndolo, pero él había tirado, y luego la había empujado, haciendo que ella golpear su espalda contra la pared; sin embargo, ella se había recuperado rápidamente y le había perseguido un par de metros, gritando su nombre.  

De pronto, él se quedó paralizado, respirando con dificultad.

 

«Ginny…»

 

¿Qué sería de su relación ahora? Ellos habían decidido intentarlo de nuevo al final del verano. Ella no solo le había ayudado, lo había amado, le había cuidado y hasta le había alimentado; atendió cada aspecto de Harry, hasta que él logro salir del pozo depresivo en el que había caído luego de la última batalla.

Ella había soportado su bronca, su odio, su ira contra el mismo, ¡contra el mundo entero! Había sobrellevado juntos el estrés postraumático y la culpa de tener tantas almas marcadas en su haber; habían pasado noches enteras llorando, abrazados, hasta caer agotados por el dolor. Y hora él sentía que le había fallado, ¡que le había apuñalado fríamente por la espalda!

Sin compasión, sin culpa, ¡sin vergüenza alguna!     

¿Por qué no había pensado en ella antes? Había pensado en Ron, en Hermione, en Remus, ¡hasta en la Señora Wesley! ¡En todos menos en «su» novia! ¿Qué era lo que él le diría ahora? ¿Ella se daría cuenta de lo que pazo? ¿Ella lo odiaría? ¿Lo abandonaría? Ella era una Alfa, y una Alfa Dominante. Dios, Harry la amaba, estaba tan enamorado de ella y todo eso le confundía tanto.

¡Y ahora, estaba tan confundido! ¡Inexplicablemente, mucho más confundido que luego de la última batalla de Hogwarts! Él sentía un enorme vacío en el cuerpo, como un hombre que ha perdido un brazo o una pierna, e insiste en que puede sentir dolor donde antes había estado dicho brazo o pierna. Harry no lo podía explicarlo, era una desesperación por algo que no comprendía.      

Automáticamente, y sin reflexionar en lo que estaba haciendo, Harry se arrimó a la baranda, que era lo suficientemente alta como para tener una perfecta visión del cielo nubloso y gris; un fuerte golpe de viento le revolvió los cabello, mientras él miraba hacia arriba, a la majestuosa criatura que dibujaba erráticas formas en el aire. ¿Qué se sentiría poder volar como Fawkes? Extender sus alas y simplemente marcharse lejos de aquel lugar, de aquellos problemas; coger su escoba y alejarse se de tanta confusión, de tanto dolor…

 

«No sentirás nada… nunca más…»

 

Primero una mano contra la columna, luego un pie, finalmente el otro, y Harry ya estaba arriba de la baranda, sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer. Dejarse ir y regresar a aquel lugar pacifico en el limbo, dejarse envolver por aquel calor tibio, por esa sensación de armonía total y…

 «Dumbledore no está muerto», le recordó una vocecilla en su cabeza. «En realidad jamás lo ha estado», está repitió. Harry tragó duro. Él no tenía, ni jamás tendría la seguridad de que aquel lugar etéreo que él recordaba existiría en alguna parte del universo o de que, todo aquello, no hubiese sido un simplemente desvarió de su mente… Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con tanta violencia que el muchacho sentía que se desmoronaría en pequeños pedazos.

«Un paso… Sólo necesitas dar un paso y todo se acabara…» Harry cerró los ojos, voces ininteligibles llenaron su cabeza; sollozos, gritos y lamentos, el recuerdo de los cuerpos inertes que había dejado atrás durante la guerra. La voz de Ginny y de Ron reclamándole, maldiciéndole.

_«¡Olvidados!»_

_«¿Acaso nos has olvidado?»_

_«Morimos por tú culpa, ¡por tú culpa!»_

_«Nos dejaste atrás, nos olvidaste.»_

_«¡Dimos nuestra vida por ti!»_

_«¡Por tú culpa!»_

_«¡Todo fue tú culpa!»_

«¡Tú culpa, Potter!», una imagen del rostro de Snape furioso golpeó su cabeza apenas abrió sus ojos, y sus pies se deslizaron al frete, suspendidos en el aire… 

—Oye niño, yo que tú me bajaría de ese lugar antes de lastimarme. —El corazón de Harry dio una brincó y, desesperadamente, se aferró con ambas manos a la columna. El muchacho tembló y miró la descomunal caída, y luego, por encima del hombro, observando aquella cara desconocida.

—¡Y tú qué sabes! —exclamó, y luego contempló estupefacto, al sujeto.

Sus ojos se movieron lentamente sobre el abrigo negro de corte elegantemente y los extensos pliegues de una capa escarlata, la corbata de seda negra anudada al cuello y de la camisa _tan blanca_ como su piel. Miró el abundante pelo rubio, las ondas que estaban peinadas hacia atrás encima de las orejas, los rizos que apenas tocaban los bordes de sus hombros del sombrero rojo de ala ancha, decorado con una pluma blanca. Sus ojos eran de un azul grisáceo sorprendentemente claro. Permanecían fijos en él con perturbadora intensidad.     

El extraño parecía tan sorprendido como él. Harry se estremeció.

—Wow, niño. ¿Quién te dejo así la cara? —preguntó el intruso y empezó a reír.

El chico rápidamente contestó:

—¡Qué mierda te importa!

—Espera, ya sé, no me digas —repuso el muchacho, sacando del bolsillo una cajita roja y blanca, que Harry rápidamente identifico como cigarrillos Muggle—, ¿un telescopio de juguete te dio un puñetazo? —El sujeto encendiendo el cilindro con un chasquido de dedos que dejó a Harry aturdido—. Deberías ver a la enfermera, esas cosas no se quitas así nomás.         

—¡Cállate! —A Potter le tembló un poco la voz. ¿Quién era ese tipo? Su cara le era vagamente familiar, tenía la sensación de recordarla de alguna parte; era un hombre muy alto (o al menos lo era para Harry que apenas media un metro sesenta y cinco), como quince o veinte centímetros más alto que él, y sorprendentemente enjuto en carnes, de unos veinticinco años quizás, y…

Dios, qué apuesto era. Como un vivo fogonazo que resplandece con ferocidad.   

—Oye, mocoso. Yo sólo sé que romperte los sesos contra el piso no es algo que te convenga —dijo el rubio en tono cortante, saboreando una pitada—. Además, hace mucho frío. La nieve está dura. No sé, sólo es una opinión personal.

Harry se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva. 

—¡Pues, guárdate tus opiniones en…! —En cuanto habló, Harry deseó no haberlo hecho. El joven rubio cruzó la sala antes de que él pudiera tomar aliento. Harry dejó escapar un grito, pero ya era tarde. El sujeto le había rodeado los hombros con un brazo.  

—Mirá imbécil, por mi has como quieras —repuso, mientras el humó que se escapada de sus labios—, pero creo que al viejo hippie cara de loco le molestara un _poquito_ saber que te echaste un panzazo desde la torre más alta de esta cochinada de colegio, o lo que sea. 

Harry respiró hondo y captó su marca de olor. Olía a menta, algo espeso y aceitoso, y… El corazón le dio un vuelco, desalentado. Sus miradas se encontraron al instante. El sujeto era un Alfa. ¿Con tanta belleza delicada? ¿Cómo podía ser un Alfa?  Él casi… casi parecía una muñeca de porcelana, piel pálida, mejillas rozadas, boca grande y labios carnosos…

Harry se tensó al sentir el calor que comenzá a excitarse (y no en el buen sentido de la palabra) entre ellos. El sujeto estaba marcando su territorio, le estaba midiendo y recolectando información. ¡Joder!, ahora sabría desde lo que comió, hasta su estado emocional.

«Maldito Reflejo de Flehmen», pensó Harry.

—¿Ha-hablas del profesor Dumbledore? —preguntó él con voz áspera, aclarándose la garganta.

—¿Conoces otro viejo hippie cara de loco? —añadió el muchacho haciendo una mueca—. Bueno, perdón. Cierto que aquí hay varios. Comenzando por la vieja borracha con el pelo de estopa, la comadreja con corpiño cara de gato, la bataraza negra escuálida, el batracio de sexo indefinido, el gnomo de jardín cascarrabias, el hombre elefante,  la…  

Harry exhaló con fuerza, pero no de alivio. No quería estar a solas con aquel hombre. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Él sabía que no podía simplemente confrontarlo. Aquel tipo era demasiado poderoso. Demasiado fascinante. Harry sólo había olfateado una marca territorial tan poderosa en su vida: «La marca de Voldemort.»         

—De cualquier modo —contestó Harry, su corazón latía incontrolablemente, sus manos habían comenzado a tiritar—, ¿quién rayos se supone que es tú? Obviamente, no eres alumno del colegio, ni tienes pinta de venir a enseñar clase alguna. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿A caso _eso_ importa? —Él le lanzó otra sonrisa seductora; saltaba a la vista que está acostumbrado a engatusar a las personas para que hicieran lo que él quisiera—. La cosa es que el viejo de las calcetas locas se molestara si ve tu cerebro regando todo el jardín y… ¡Mierda, mocoso! —el muchacho pellizcó la nariz, alejándose de él—. ¡Sí que estás bien ciscado!

Los ojos de Harry se dilataron. Cuando el muchacho aparto el brazo, él corrió al otro lado de la habitación, se volvió y pegó la espalda a la pared para mirarlo. Tenía que encontrar un modo para salir de aquel lugar, ¡y rápido! Harry se deslizó un par de pazos hacia la puerta con la espalda pegada a los tabiques de piedra.

—¿De… de qué…?

—¿Es por éso que te querías suicidar? —Él estuvo punto de asentir, pero su mente le gritaba cosas extrañas, cosas que le confundían; la feromonas de aquel sujeto todavía le impregnaban la nariz—. Creeme mocoso, no vale la pena perder algo tan preciado como la vida de una forma tan estúpida.

—Yo no me quería suicidar… —Harry esquivó su mirada. Él se mostraba tan firme como podía, lo que le parecía una enorme hazaña. Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos con mano temblorosa.

La sonrisa del intruso se volvió cazadora.

—Acabas de adquirir un Omega, ¿verdad? —le miró de arriba abajo, cáusticamente.

Hubo un silencio.

Harry se había quedado petrificado, con gesto inexpresivo.  

—¿Co-cómo lo sabes? —balbuceó. Su corazón se negaba a aquietarse.

—¡Uff! El hedor, mocoso —forzó una sonrisa que pareció débil y repugnante—. Te delatá kilómetros a la redonda, pero… —dijo, golpeado el cilindro con el pulgar para que la ceniza callera al suelo— no te alarmes eso es normal. Recuerdo que a mí me duro como un año y medio, fue una época horrible; no se me acercaban ni los perros…

—¿Ni los perros? —inquirió ladeando la cabeza.

—En sentido figurado, mocoso.

—¡No me digas mocoso! —gritó él con voz pastosa—.  ¡Tú apenas debes ser unos años mayor que yo, ¿qué tanto puedes saber?!

—Ah, ¿sí? Claro… —El rubio con un bostezo y tiro lo que quedaba del filtro, aplastándolo de un pisotón y rápidamente encendió otro cigarrillo e inhaló con sus ojos fijos en los verdes del moreno, acercándose con un suave crujido de su capa—. Como te decía, fue una época de _difícil_ interacción con los demás, ya sabes, me volví muy agresivo, de un día para el otro; incluso me llené de odio por mi compañero.

Y como si no pudiera reprimir la pregunta o si está a su pesar, se le deslizara de entre los labios, Harry preguntó:  

—¿Tu unión también fue forzada?

—¿Qué? No, mocoso. Nuestra unión fue concertada —dijo con un exhalación de humo—, pero en aquella época me molestó tanto que él no hiciera lo que yo decía que me desquicie… tanto como para perder la cabeza por un tiempo, pero… pesé a todo… él fue el único capaz de regresarme la cordura… —razonó el joven como para sí—. En fin, éso no te pasara…

Esas cuatro palabras fueron como un alivio, como un bálsamo, un arcoíris de esperanza en una tarde de tormenta. Harry logró volver en sí al instante y se apartó de la pared. 

—Eso es bueno, ¿no?  —musito, y luego se refregó la nariz con la manga de la túnica. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no podía sacarse el asqueroso hedor de aquel sujeto de la nariz? Lo tenía impregnado en el tabique, y le ardían las fosas nasales. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Sus sentidos jamás habían sido tan agudos. Hermione siempre lo regañaba por aquello, decía que tenía menos olfato que una gallina con moquillo. ¿Por qué ahora todos los aromas, los colores y los sonidos le parecían tan intensos?    

—¿Lo es? —preguntó él a su vez con ironía—. A ti no te pasara «éso», porque a ti te pasara algo _peor_.

—¿P-peor…?

—Mucho peor… —interrumpió el muchacho, sacudiendo una mota de polvo en su traje—. ¿No dijiste «también fue forzada»? —Harry tragó y asintió con gesto contrariado; sintiendo como un ardor punzante se iba erigiendo en la boca de su estómago—. Pues, será mucho peor de lo que tú pequeña cabecita se lo pueda imaginar. ¡Oh, peor! ¡¡Mucho peor!!  

Entonces el rubio empezó a reírse, con una risa punzante y aguda, como el sonido de algo metálico golpeando, un sonido que Harry jamás había oído antes; era casi como si el sujeto le hubiese hipnotizado. Harry sacudía la cabeza, intentando bloquear aquel sonido desagradable de su mente.

—¡Oh, niño! ¡Tú estás bien jodido! ¡¡Jodido!!—gritó el Alfa jubiloso, sosteniéndose el estómago y apoyándose en la columna más cercana—. ¡Antes de que termines el ciclo escolar te volverás loco! ¡Loco!

—¿Lo- loco…?

—¡¡De remate!! —repuso, echándose el pelo hacía atrás con una mano—. Sera como tener dos fuerzas descomunales tironeándote por extremos opuestos; desgarrándote los intestinos.  

—Estás mintiendo…—replicó Harry en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Eso crees? —cuestionó el joven que ya no reía y lo observaba con atención—. Que iluso eres anteojitos…  

—¡Mientes! —Harry habría deseado que su voz no se quebrara de miedo y tención. Que las palabras dichas por Dumbledore, no fueran confirmadas por aquel extraño. Que la ira de Snape, no fuera otra cosa que su ego herido—. Ni siquiera te conozco, ¿porque creería en las patrañas que dices?

—Mirá mocoso, podría darte un par de concejitos útiles —rebatió el otro Alfa, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—, pero me caes tan mal que, ¡jodete!

—¡¿Y quién diablos querría tus concejos?! —Harry cerros los puños y dejó caer sus hombros.

—Tú los querrás, cuando vuelvas a estar en la misma habitación que tu Omega y sientas tanta necesidad de reclamarle que te terminaras bajando los pantalones en público, y le darás duro contra el muro y suave contra el suelo…

—¡Eso no pasara! —Harry movió la cabeza, tocándose ligeramente la nariz—. Antes… antes me corto las manos que volver a tocarle…

—¿Sí? Dime éso cuando te vuelva a ver. —El muchacho tiro el cigarrillo enciendo al suelo, se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa bufonesca, antes de voltearse sobre los talones y enfilar hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —Las palabras salieron de la boca de Harry antes de que pudiera frenarlas—. Yo… ¿Cómo podría evitarlo?

El rubio se volteó con un floreo de su capa y le lanzó una mirada diáfana y calculadora.  

—¿Qué cosa?

—Querer «éso»… —Harry enfatizó las palabra con sus manos— de nuevo…

Al muchacho se le escapó una risotada, pero sólo consiguió que sonara como un fuerte estornudo.

—¿No era que no volvería a pasar?

—¡Si «eso» ocurriera no sería por mi propia voluntad! —objetó Harry, rojo hasta las orejas—. Sólo… sólo quiero saber si hay algo que… que pueda hacer para evitarlo… —masculló, rascándose luego la cabeza— sí es que llega a ocurrir…

—¿Aparte de cortártela? —respondió el otro, con una media sonrisa ladina. Y Harry se le cayó la mandíbula y abrió bien grande los ojos—. No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo, mocoso —aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros—, sólo abandonarte a tus instintos y, francamente, disfrutar.  

—¿Y éso se supone que es un consejo? —protestó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Yo te dije que lo fuera?

Otro silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos.

—Bromeabas con eso de, «cortármela», ¿verdad?

—¿Y tú qué crees? —contestó, frotándose las manos por el frio.

—Que… —Harry tragó, balanceándose de un pie a otro, incomodo— que la idea de ser un eunuco… nunca me había parecido atractiva hasta el día de hoy…

—Uff… Bien, mocoso, te lo diré… Sólo porque le tengo lastima; nadie debería ser descabezado.

—Decapitado —Harry le corrigió.

—No. Descabezado. —El Gryffindor abrió amplio los ojos—. Sí. De ahí —contestó el sujeto con voz monocorde y continuó camino hacia la puerta—. Así que escuchá con atención: «Por medio de cosas pequeñas, grandes cosas pueden llegar a pasar; no dejes que éstas se descuiden y se pierdan» —el muchacho ya había llegado a la puerta doble de roble cuando giró la cabeza y dijo: —. Es la mejor forma de mantener satisfecho a un Omega; eso te garantizara una vida tranquila.

—¡Oye, no entiendo! —preguntó Harry, haciéndose altoparlante con las manos—. ¡¿Qué significa eso?!

—¿Qué acaso las quieres todas regaladas? —dijo él, y el eco de su voz revotó por las paredes del pasillo—. Pon un poco de esfuerzo de tu parte, ¡y échate algo de trabajo sobre los hombros, joder!

     

 


	11. Capítulo 10.

 

Martes, 17 de noviembre de 1998

                                                               21:54 h                                                                       

—Vaya, que comenzó a nevar —dijo Hermione arrugando el entrecejo y limpiando los cristales empañados de la ventana con el puño de su polera—; parece que afuera se desató una ventisca. Esperó que Harry no se encuentre afuera.  ¿Ron me estas escuchando?

—¿Ah? —exclamó Ron, estirando ostentosamente los brazos y las piernas—. ¿Decías algo?

— Nada… —dijo ella volviéndose para fulminarlo con la mirada—. ¿Estás pensando en Harry, verdad?

—Uhmm… —masculló él, compungido.

—Sí. A mí también me tiene preocupada —se lamentó, cerrando el trecho que los separaba y acomodándose junto al pelirrojo en el sillón—. Nunca lo vi actúa así, Ron…

—Me lo dices a mí… —añadió él, rodeándola con el brazo y acercándola a su pecho.

«Es como si estuviera ocultando algo» pensó ella para sus adentros, encajando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello del muchacho. 

—¿Qué crees que sea? —le susurro ella al oído, mientras Ron los cobijaba a ambos con una frazada.

—Ni idea… —musitó el muchacho, enterrando su nariz entre los castaños rizos.   

—¿Qué te dijo tú hermana? —preguntó Hermione, bajando la voz, y mirando hacia los demás alumnos por encima del respaldo.

Al parecer Ginny ya se había marchado a la habitación con las demás jóvenes. Hermione dio un suspiro de alivio. No quería estar presente cuando ella y Harry discutieran, tampoco quería que Ron se entrometiera entre ellos. No por lo que la mayoría de las personas pensarían. Ron defendería a Harry, con uñas y dientes, hasta de su propia hermana.

Hermione acomodó un mechón despeinado del flequillo de Ron, que permanecía taciturno, mirando el caprichoso danzar de las llamas de la chimenea. De sopetón, el recuerdo de la última vez que Ron y su hermana habían reñido por culpa de Harry, le vino a la mente; aquella vez ellos se habían cruzado muy feo, y sólo por un comentario estúpido, incluso ella misma había tenido que interferir para separalos.    

—Se lo encontró en el pacillo, después de que salió corriendo —susurró el pelirrojo, sintiendo una desagradable sensación de vacío en el estómago—, intentó detenerlo pero él la empujó y ella lo persiguió un tramo, aunque le perdió cuando las escaleras cambiaron de posiciones…

De pronto un rumor se alzó por toda la salá, era Harry que iba entrando, con el rostro vibrando de rojo granate, la ropa empapada y el pelo más enmarañado que de costumbre; la pareja se volvió hacia él. Hermione se puso de pie de un saltó y rápidamente corrió a su encentro, pero Harry la esquivó, escapando hacia las habitaciones de los muchachos; desesperado por ir a cerrar mágicamente los doseles de su cama.  

—¡Harry! —exclamó ella, intentando correr para alcanzarlo, en cambio Ron la retuvo por el hombro.

—Déjalo así… —dijo él con calma.

—Pero… —protestó la muchacha con un hilo de voz.

—Ya se le pasara —la interrumpió Ron—; entonces vendrá a contarnos todo.

—Ese no es el problema, ¡lo conoces!  —repuso la muchacha, haciendo un mohín. Ron le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y ellas sintió un cosquilleó de vértigo en el estómago—. No hablara hasta que reviente, ¡como el verano pasado luego de la guerra! ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de esos dos meses internado en el la psiquiátrica de San Mungo? 

 —Crees que él intentara… —dijo Ron tras un suspiro—, ¿lastimarse de nuevo? 

La repuesta habría sido un «sí», pero ella no quiso dársela. Sin embargo, Ron interpretó su mirada de la peor manera posible. Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar a Harry, es más, esa noche apenas se hablaron y luego se fueron a acostar sin decirse nada, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos.  

Por su parte, Harry permaneció largo rato despierto, contemplando el toldo de su cama con donceles, e intentó convencerse de que lo que había pasado con Snape durante el almuerzo era cosas de su perturbada y atrofiada imaginación. En tanto, seguía procurando no pensar en Ginny, pese a que ésta no paraba de aparecer una y otra vez en mente, en actitudes que hacían que las piernas se le alojaran de puro miedo. A esa alturas, Harry ya no sabía a quién le tenía más miedo, si a la amenazante presencia de Snape o a la derecha boxeadora de Ginny.  Lo peor de todo era que, aquel misterioso sujeto, le había dejado más dudas que certezas; miles de preguntas le sobrevolaban como Dementores en la cabeza.  

Harry giró sobre su costado y se tapó la cara con una almohada. ¿Por qué no había robado una poción para dormir sin sueño de la enfermería? 

***

—¿Se puede saber en dónde rayos te metiste? —preguntó Dumbledore con firmeza, con algo de impaciencia.

—Fui a dar una vuelta… —dijo el joven, pensativo, colgando la capa y el sombrero en un perchero junto a la puerta, y cruzando lentamente la habitación hacía la ventana—, ya sabes, despejar la cabeza y eso…

—No puedes andar pululando por los rincones del castillo como un fantasma, si alguien te ve o…

—Shuu, viejo…  Hoy no estoy para tus sermones —contestó el muchacho y se dio la vuelta para que el anciano pudiera verle el perfil—. Además, nadie me vio… Bueno, si consideras como «nadie» al mocoso cara de pekinés.

—¿Hablás de Harry? —cuestionó el mago, arrugando el entrecejo.

 —Sí —afirmó el joven, sus ojos se dirigieron un poco más allá de Dumbledore, a la pared más lejana, y luego, se fijaron en el marco de la ventana—. Me lo encontré hecho un despojo en la Torre de Astronomía… —dijo con voz casi distante, como un poco distraído—.  Ese niño no está nada bien, Albus; tienes que hacer algo y rápido…

—Lo sé… —repuso Dumbledore, con los dedos apenas doblados bajo la barbilla y el índice que parecía golpear suavemente—, pero no me cambies de tema, ¿qué hacías tú por aquel lugar?

—Ya te dije viejo topo, pensaba… —El muchacho hizo un gesto teatral con el pecho hacia afuera, la barbilla en alto y las manos en la cintura manifestado la necesidad de hacerse notar—, masticaba la bronca; iba por el camino maldiciendo tu existencia. ¿Te lo tengo que subrayar? 

—Oh, ya. Ven aquí —dijo rápidamente el mago mayor; ablandando la expresión severa de su rostro—, no quiero pelear más; ya disfruté de mi cuota diaria durante el almuerzo…

—Está bien —le aseguró el muchacho luego de una pausa, con un resoplido. Mirándolo con cierto recelo, fue a su lado y apoyándose contra el escritorio, se acomodó entre sus piernas, antes de agregar con tono burlón: —. Y, ¿qué paso ahora?

—Severus… —contestó el mayor, deslizando sus cansadas manos por los firmes muslos, hasta rodearle la cintura y descansar la cabeza contra el regazo del joven.

—¿De nuevo? —dijo con un tono desdeñoso.

—No quiere comprender a lo que se está ateniendo…

—No puedes culparlo… —murmuró con apatía, sus ojos fijos en uno de los cuadros de los anteriores directores, todos evidentemente dormidos; enredando sus manos entre las blancas hebras—, en su momento tú tampoco querías comprender las consecuencias… —La serie de tablas delgadas en la que se ubicaban delicados instrumentos de plata que giraban y emitían pequeñas bocanadas de humo, habían regresado a su lugar, así como una increíble colección de libros, que constituían la biblioteca privada de Dumbledore, y el Sombrero Seleccionador que descansaba como siempre en su estante—; ambos son jóvenes, les servirá de experiencia…

—Harry aún es un niño… —dijo Dumbledore de inmediato.

—¿Desde cuándo _eso_ es una justificación? —comentó en voz baja el chico. Por el momento, el anciano le echó una mirada vaga y somnolienta—. Por más de que quieras continuar protegiéndole Albus, él ya es un adulto, debe atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos…

—¿Y eso lo dices tú? —Dumbledore río con la misma impaciencia de la gente que escucha las mentiras ajenas.

—Todos aprendemos de nuestros errores…—dijo el muchacho en voz baja, tironeándole del pelo. Albus sólo hizo una mueca de dolor, apartándose de la malintencionada mano—. ¿O te lo tengo que explicar?

—No…—dijo Dumbledore con tono jovial, tomándolo de la muñeca y besándole la palma, inhalando el aroma a tabaco impreso en la piel—. ¿Estuviste fumando de nuevo?

El muchacho arrugó el entrecejo. 

—No me vengas a sermonear, Albus —Su enojo casi parecía sincero—. Yo no soy uno de tus mocosos retardados; no me distraerás con tus babosadas.  

—El pasado, ya pasó, y es inútil vivir de él —se apresuró a decir él, intentado instintivamente aplacarlo—. Además, sabes que pese a todo, te amo.

—Yo también… —Él entonó la mirada, como si recelara.

—Qué, ¿también me amas? —preguntó Dumbledore, ascendiendo por su estómago y pecho con perezosos besos.

—No. Yo también _me_ amo. —sonrió desdeñosamente.  

—¿Te estas burlando de mí? —Albus le miró fijamente, con suspicacia; luego su expresión se endureció y se volvió más sombría—. Te digo que te amo y tú me sales con una de tus niñerías.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza lentamente, le agarró de los brazos y se apartó de él.

—Estaba bromeando… 

Hubo un silencio, y luego Dumbledore soltó una carcajada, dándole un capirotazo en la punta de la nariz.

—Yo también, tontillo, pero… —replicó el mago mayor sonriendo; tomándolo por la barbilla y acariciándole los carnosos labios rosados con los dedos— sabes que si me engañas o me traicionas de nuevo… —Introdujo luego sus largos y toscos dedos entre su pelo, aparto la melena rubia y buscó su cuero cabelludo. Él muchacho dejó de respirar— te castrare… con mis propias manos —dijo con un susurró suave y seductor—; así que, mejor no me tientes…

Al muchacho se le encendieron las mejillas, mientras pasaba saliva. Aunque su contacto era tierno como la caricia de un amante, los años y aquella leve y casi engreída mirada le aseguraba que, a pesar del tono bromista, Dumbledore no estaba jugando.

—Maldito imbécil… —dijo él con voz ronca, sintiendo su orgullo de Alfa pisoteado, pero aun así sus brazos le rodearon acogiéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

El director rió de nuevo, pese a todo. Luego se puso serio.

—Severus cree que está vez será igual que con su anterior Alfa —repuso Albus, y sacudió la cabeza con consternación, pero su rostro se mantuvo sereno—. No comprende que la magia de James se desvaneció de este plano cuando su cuerpo se descompuso… —El muchacho tembló, cuando Dumbledore enterró el rostro en su pálido cuello. El levísimo aleteó de sus fosas nasales, sobre la piel caliente hizo que el cuerpo se le crispara— en cambio la de Harry, seguirá aquí; tirando de él constantemente —masculló el Omega—. Es tan terco que me frustra…

—Un dolor de huevos; como digno hijo tuyo —se río con ganas el muchacho—. Después de todo, los hijos adoptivos son más parecidos a los padres que los biológicos…

—Sabes que —musitó, tras una leve vacilación—, a veces pienso que sí…

—Que sí, ¿qué…? —preguntó el chico, frotando la tierna piel del lóbulo con los dedos. Dumbledore ronroneó como un gato y le acaricio la espalda, remarcando los músculos con los anulares. 

—Que sí… —susurró el director, con sus labios moviéndose contra el pálido cuello, imprimiendo pequeños besos húmedos—, que todas esas barbaridades que siempre dices son verdad… 

—Oh, gracias, por tu condescendencia —dijo el rubio con voz pastosa, robándole un beso, sin apartar la mirada de esos magnéticos ojos azules.

—No seas imbécil —susurró Dumbledore contra los húmedos labios, acariciándole el hueso de la mandíbula con los nudillos —. Sabes que siempre reflexiono sobre todo lo que me dices; no importa que tan necio o insulso me parezca.

—¿Estas insinuando qué sólo digo sandeces? —preguntó el Alfa, capturando un travieso dedo en su boca y chupándolo con avidez, imitando los movimientos de una felación.

—No. Sólo digo que tú no tienes una lengua, tienes un cuchillo —jadeó Albus, retirando su mano—. Así que, bien podríamos haber criado a un pequeño Severus juntos… 

—Con tu osadía, labia e inteligencia, y mi lascivia, astucia y sensualidad —el muchacho sonrió salvajemente y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás; apretándolo contra sí con la fuerza de un toro—, podría haber salido algo mucho mejor que éso. 

—No te creas, Severus tiene todas esas cualidades y más.

De pronto, Albus se halló envuelto en un calor que empezaba a invadirle de adentro hacia afuera y, comenzó a advertir aquella extraña sensación familiar, aquel asombroso poder viril proveniente de su compañero, que lo rodeaba como una increíble fortaleza; experimentando con toda claridad una suave y dulce sensación de debilidad. 

—Sí, claro, por eso la cola de candidatos rodeaba todo Hogwarts —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Él es un sibarita, como alguien que yo conozco —mientras él hablaba, el joven Alfa sentía el roce de su barba en la mandíbula, y su aliento acariciándole el oído—; sin embargo, no aceptaría halagos y adulaciones de cualquiera.  

—Sabes que —dijo sin rodeo, sus gruesos labios mordisqueando la oreja del mayor—, ya me aburriste con tu cotorreo sobre feto mal logrado de murciélago.

—Por favor, no le llames así…—dijo el director, acomodando un mechón dorado detrás de su oreja; conteniendo el aliento cuando el muchacho le cogió la misma mano, guiándola a su entrepierna, separando más los muslos, y apoderándose nuevamente de su boca.

—Qué bien sabes.  

Albus inhaló bruscamente. El muchacho estaba excitado. Increíblemente excitado. Su miembro enorme y duro apretando contra su mano era electrizante. Una enorme línea recta, rígida y levantada.  

—Para ya, creo que… —El Omega se humedeció los labios— es suficiente… 

—Dejá todo esto acá —ordenó el muchacho con un placer evidente, hincando las caderas hacía adelante con un gemido—, y vamos a hacer _travesuras_ ; llevas semanas escapándote. Eres peor que el conejo blanco de Alicia.  

—Qué más quisiera yo, pero… —musitó. Un rubor de emoción ascendía desde su cuello hacia las mejillas. Parecía afiebrado— aún tengo mucho papeleo pendiente; revisar las protecciones y que todos los niños hayan regresado a sus habitaciones, y luego…              

—Uff… ¡Siempre eres tan aburrido, Albus! —le reprochó, empujándolo por lo hombros y bajándose del escritorio con un saltó—. Ve a cambiarles los pañales a tus queridos bebés retardados. Yo me iré a divertir sólito —Hizo un ademán grosero, mientras rodeaba el mueble—. ¡La noche es joven, y esta rebosante de placeres inimaginables! ¡Placeres que aclaman mi cuerpo, como las sirenas que sollozan por las atenciones de Odiseo! —Y, con la misma velocidad que ataca una serpiente, cruzó al otro extremo de la habitación—. ¡No me esperes, Albus, porque no sé cuándo regreso!

Dumbledore exhaló y se echó hacia atrás cruzando los brazos.

—Gégé, no pienses que…

—¡«Gégé, no pienses»! —repitió Alfa con sarcasmo, tocándose suavemente el pecho con el puño—. Ni creas que me quedaré aquí adentro, amohosándome como un cacharro viejo y arreglando problemas ajenos; estás mal del coco, viejo —replicó, descolgando la capa escarlata de la percha y echándosela sobre los hombros—. Yo me voy a mover éste hermoso cuerpito que Dios me dio. Te veo cuando el destino nos cruce de nuevo… —Volteó sobre sus talones, tomando un puñado de polvos Flu de un recipiente de plata y echándolos a la chimenea.

—¿Adónde te vas? —se apresuró a preguntar Dumbledore poniéndose de pie y, con la calma que sólo los años le habían otorgado, se plantó delante del joven; guiando su anciana y cansada mano al terso y pálido rostro.

—Eso no es de tú incumbencia, pero… —se río el muchacho, entrelazando los dedos de la mano opuesta con los del Omega— si quieres saberlo… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

—Como quisiera tener tú misma energía… —susurró, besándole la frente como a un pequeño cachorro perdido—. Al menos éste jueguito del gato y el ratón sería más justo…     

—Por lo menos aún guardas tú amor por la aventura… —dijo cogiéndole ambas manos y besando la tibia piel arrugada de las palmas.

—Sí, pero… —dijo el director apartando la mirada, hacia el oscuro cielo que se veía por la ventana— últimamente, ciento que los años me pesan más que de costumbre; incluso, hasta llegue a envidiarte… pero sólo un poquito…

—Sabes que no hay nada para envidiar, Al… —dijo el chico agachando la cabeza.

—Lo sé…—aseguró sonriendo—, pero a veces me gustaría poder hacer más travesuras juntos; quizás, corretearte por la campiña y hacerte el amor a la orilla de un riachuelo co…

—El tiempo pasa y…—suspiró el joven, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos— nos prepara para cosas nuevas… cosas mejores…               

Albus rió entre dientes, rodeándole la cintura.

—¿Cuándo fue que te volviste tan sabio? —su voz sonaba llena de orgullo.

—Bueno, ya sabes, los años no vienen solos —dijo el muchacho tras una breve pausa, besándole las mejillas y el cuello, —. Dios, eres una dulce condena…

Los ojos del director brillaron. Ese movimiento de labios le puso de punta todos los pelos del cuerpo; enviando una sensual oleada por el cuerpo que, no fue muy diferente al placer de un orgasmo.

Apresuradamente, el Alfa deslizó una de sus manos hacia abajo, por sobre la gruesa tela de su túnica y le dio al pene de Omega un firme apretón, deleitándose con el escandaloso gemido que recibió en respuesta.

—No me provoques, Gatito… —ronroneó el director, como acariciando las sílabas; deslizando sus manos por las pequeñas pero firmes nalgas, duras como roca, y dándole una juguetona palmada—. No quieres que te castigue de nuevo… —El muchacho sonrió sagazmente, chupó y mordió los labios, y luego el cuello de su amante.

 —Al menos… déjame chuparte… —repuso el chico, dejando que sus manos vagar por el cuerpo de su amante, mientras se escabullía sumisamente hacia abajo. Cuando su cara quedo a la misma altura que la dolorida polla del Omega, él miró hacia arriba esperando ver la tan ansiada señal en aquello ojos de cielo—.  Por favor, Al… Está noche no voy a poder dormir sino te tengo…

El director lo miró maliciosamente por encima de sus anteojos con forma de media luna, relamiéndose los labios. Un hilillo de roció comenzaba a deslizarse por sus piernas.  

***

A muchos kilómetros, la misma fría nieve que escarchaba las ventanas de la Salá Común de Gryffindor, flotaba hasta posarse suavemente sobre una calle llenas de maleza y chatarra esparcida por varios rincones. No se oía ninguna ruido, sólo el susurro del viento amenazando.

De pronto, un débil «¡crac!» rompió el sigilo de la noche, y una oscura y encapuchada figura apareció contra la luz mortecina y titilante, de una vieja farola con el protector roto. La extraña figura miró alrededor por un momento, como si tratara de orientarse entre el blanco inmaculado que cubría todo, y luego avanzo con pazos rápidos y ligeros; como si sus pies flotaran sobre el agua congelada. 

Un giro brusco en una esquina y la alarga capa ondeó, susurrando con el viento, mientras la alta figura entraba como una flecha por una estrecha callejuela. A medida que se internaba en el desierto laberinto el número de zonas deshabitadas crecía, ventanas de casas y vidrieras de comercios con los vidrios rotos, cegados por tablones podridos que se caían a pedazos. La figura discurrió entre una esquina y otra, desembocando en una y otra calle idéntica, entre farolas rotas corría entre tramos de luz y zonas de oscuridad absoluta.   Unos minutos más avanzando y, por fin llego a la última cuadra que concluía en una calle sin salida, en donde la luz brillaba a través de la amarillenta cortina de una casa.  

Por un instante la figura estudio su rededor comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba solo. Sacó la varita mágica del interior de su capa y, la sostuvo cerca de su rostro, con un gesto amenazador.  Llamó a la puerta con la otra mano y esperó, resollando, mientras que una pequeña nube de vapor caliente se escapaban de entre sus agrietados labios.  

—¿Quién? —inquirió una voz profunda y masculina del otro lado.

—Vengo a ver a… —repuso el visitante, con un forzado susurró— La Hacedora de Ángeles…       

—¿Y se puede saber quién la busca? —preguntó la misma voz, con indolencia.

—Alguien con el suficiente dinero para que, el idiota que se encuentre del otro lado, dejé de hacer preguntas estúpidas —exclamó la figura encapuchada, dándole un puntapié a la puerta.  

—Lo lamento, pero Madame no atiende a nadie sin una cita y una recomendación — contestó el hombre del otro lado con impavidez—. Regresé cuando tenga ambas, o sino mejor ni vuelva.

—¡Tengo ambas maldi…! —espetó la figura encapuchada, aporreando la puerta—. ¡Yo tengo una cita! ¡Hoy a la doceava campanada! ¡Me mandó Pluma Nuez!

—¿Y no crees que es más fácil decir la contraseña? —dijo la voz con ironía.

—¡Abre ya, por un maldito demonio! —exigió la figura, con el mismo tono autoritaria de antes.

Pasaron unos segundos, se escuchó el cuchicheo ahogado entre personas, algo se movió detrás de la puerta y ésta se abrió un poco. Un hombre de color, alto, calvo y fornido le miró por la rendija, con cara severa. La alta figura de otro lado se quitó la capucha, y la silueta de otro hombre fue develada. Un hombre con dos largas cortinas de pelo negro y lacio, y unos ojos de iguale color, que enmarcaba un rostro amarillento y demacrado.

—Ya era hora…   

 

  


	12. Capítulo 11.

 

Miércoles, 18 de noviembre de 1998

00: 45 h 

Vestido con un camisón blanco de algodón y la espalda apoyada en el respaldar de la cama, Albus miraba por la ventana con aire taciturno, cuando su Alfa salió del baño con un pantalón estampado con perritos y huesitos, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

—Pensé que ya estabas durmiendo… —dijo el muchacho gateando por la cama hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—No —susurró, peinándole los húmedos mechones del flequillo con los dedos—. Justo iba a levantarme; tengo que terminar con aquellos papeles, ya que alguien muy travieso, me interrumpió.   

—¿No puedes dejar éso para otro momento? —repuso el rubio con un resoplido.

Él sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—No, Gatito —dijo con suavidad—. Ya moleste a la pobre Minerva pidiéndole que se encargara de todo lo otro.

—Al, hace demasiado frio para que estés enfriándote los huesos —le lanzó de nuevo aquella sonrisa seductora y atrayente—, ven acurrúcate conmigo; no me uses y luego te largues a hacer tus cosas.

—¿Cómo es que siempre tienes las palabras exactas para romper mis defensas? —señaló, pellizcándole un rollito de la panza.

—Será porque me enseño un gran dictador —le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, que desmentías su tono caustico—, un sujeto que hablaba como si se hubiera fumado una plantación de opio y que se escondía detrás de una máscara de «no violencia»; adornando sus discursos pedorros con palabrería absurda y utópica que sonaban bonito para los cortos de mente.

—¿Otra vez te refieres a Hitler, o ése tal Gandhi? —preguntó, correspondiendo a su sonrisa con curiosidad.

—No. Me refería a ti —se rió divertido; no parecía en absoluto fatigado a pesar de la reciente actividad física—, pero creo que los Muggles hicieron una película sobre eso: _De Gandhi para Hitler_ , o algo así… —con un rápido movimiento, Dumbledore invirtió posiciones sentándose en la parte superior de su estómago y haciéndole cosquillas en las axilas con ambas manos—. ¡No! ¡No, quietó! ¡Albus, quietó! ¡Albus! ¡Ya! —gimió retorciéndose, tan débil que ni siquiera recordó que sus manos estaban libres—. ¡Para! ¡No! ¡Albus, para! —Pero él ni tiempo tuvo para defenderse puesto que Albus comenzó a frotar su barbilla sobre el cuello y torso desnudo y, sin piedad, le clavó los dientes en las costillas y el estómago—. ¡No, no, no! ¡No muerdas! ¡Albus, no! ¡Duele!

Con una maniobra traicionera, el Alfa empujó al Omega de regreso contra el colchón, sujetándole las manos a los lados de la cabeza, con el rostro tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban; forcejearon un rato más, hasta que ambos estallaron en carcajadas.   

—Perdón por la pelea de anoche… —Albus logó decir, luego de un rato con voz ronca.

—Querrás decir, por descargar tú furia contra el aborto de murciélago en mi persona — intentó sonreírle, pero su sonrisa era muy fría. Aún seguía enfadado con él.

—Sí… por eso… —Albus sonrió y acarició sus brazos desnudos para calmarlo— Lo siento, la situación me sacó de las casillas…

—Ya no importa… —rozó con la boca su oído, respirando.

—Sí importa —musitó—, siempre eres el contenedor en donde acabo depositando toda la ira de mis frustraciones y fracasos…  

—¿Qué crees que dirían tus mocosos si supieran que su amado director se entrega durante las noches a guerras de cosquillas, muchos besos y caricias apasionadas? —le cuestionó, cambiando drásticamente de tema.

—Ni idea, pero seguro les daría un infarto —dijo con la misma suavidad que inundo de pronto su mirada, él tampoco quería arruinar aquel precioso momento con otra discusión—, sería como ver a sus padres haciéndolo; no se recuperarían nunca del impacto.

El muchacho entorno los ojos, incorporándose.

—Pues, sus padres seguirían haciéndolo por más de que ellos se abnegaran a la realidad.

Dumbledore arrugó el ceño.

—Creo que ellos son más felices creyendo que soy algo así como un ente asexuado.

—Bueno, puede haber uno que otro pequeño pervertido que «flipe» contigo y alguno de ésos payazos que tienes aquí adentro, o quizás —dijo, cruzando los brazos con engreimiento—, con un joven amante, fuerte y viril, que se escabulle dentro de tu cama con cada puesta de sol.

—Ummm… Nah… Creo que a ellos les daría más asco que otra cosa —dijo él, y una extraña expresión contrajo su rostro—, para ellos es imposible que un anciano experimente otra cosa que no sea impotencia.

—Oh, Al. Estaba bromeando; no te pongas así… —murmuró el muchacho, sonriéndole con aire tranquilizador—. A quién le importa lo que piensen un puñado de mocosos, ellos únicamente saben sacarse los ojos los unos a los otros y pulular por los rincones, buscando algún lugar en el cual meterse mano sin ser descubiertos por el resto, o esconder pornografía bajo la almohada de su cama, sin otro consuelo que la autosatisfacción —se inclinó de nuevo sobre él, pegando sus pechos, y acomodó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello—. Lo que tú y yo tenemos aquí, es amor del bueno; muchos de ellos aún son muy jóvenes para valorarlo o siquiera comprenderlo.

Dumbledore levantó la vista con una risa breve y avergonzada.

—Éso no quita estos sentimientos de estar…

—… haciendo algo maravilloso —completó el Alfa, con los ojos brillando de deseo.

—Con alguien que se ve como mi tataranieto… —agregó Albus, su mano se deslizó desde el pelo rubio hasta sus riñones y más abajo, por encima de las nalgas enfundadas en tela.    

El Alfa profirió un gemido de placer.

—No, idiota —habló suavemente, con tono cariñoso—. Con alguien que te ama y que ha renunciado a todo lo poco que poseía en su jodida vida para estar aquí, contigo, enclaustrado en está —rodó los ojos con resignación— maldita prisión, sólo para poder sostenerte entre sus brazos durante las noches… —El muchacho se aproximó para robarle un beso, pero Albus le apartó el rostro—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No sé… —masculló el Omega, y le derribó de un empujón patas arriba, levantándose de un saltó de la cama. 

—¡Maldición, Albus! ¡Estábamos bien! —protestó el muchacho, con un furioso gruñido; aventándole una almohada.

—Shuuu… —repuso Albus, esquivando el cojín y apoyándose contra la jamba de la ventana—. Alguien quiere cruzar las protecciones del castillo…

—¡¿Y quién diablos es el retardado?! —le preguntó, echando el edredón a un lado, y yendo a su encuentro.   

—Éso mismo quisiera saber yo… —susurró el Omega y tironeó de la cortina, ocultando la figura del muchacho a la par suya.

—¡Déjame ver! —protestó el Alfa, tirándole del hombro y alargando el cuello, pero el director fue más rápido y le empujó con un codazo—. Viejo infeliz… —se quejó, sobándose las costillas—; ¡seguramente se trata del estúpido de Snape!

—¿Y por qué rayos saldría caminando del castillo? —preguntó él, observando como una pequeña figura encapuchada se habría camino con rápidos y ligeros pasos entre unos setos cubiertos de nieve. 

—D’oh, ¿que tú cerebro sigue anestesiado por el sexo, o qué? —farfulló el rubio estirando los brazos y echándose boca arriba en la cama—. Es obvio que se escapa como un asqueroso mugg…

De pronto el cojín voló de regreso por los aires, golpeándole en plena cara. 

—Dices que caminara hasta los límites del colegio, y luego se desaparecerá… —dijo Albus secamente, frunciendo el entrecejo— para que no perciba su rastro de magia.

—¡Oh, que brillante eres Dumbledore! —le respondió, con sarcasmo mientras se cobijaba—. Me sorprende que con tú inmensa inteligencia aún no hayas dominado el mundo —Giró y acomodó el cojín detrás de su cabeza, estirándose con una pose sugerente—; el infeliz sabe que tienes controladas todas las chimeneas de ésta pocilga, que una centena de elfos domésticos vigilan el cielo las veinticuatro horas del día, y que…

—… a esta hora ya revise los registros de Omegas. —añadió el director, con una chispa de ira en los ojos.

—Sí. Y que él estaba en donde se suponía, y toda ésa mierda —contestó el rubio, dando un golpecito a su lado de la cama—; ahora, ven y duerme un rato. No hay nada que hacer, no saldrás a perseguirlo…

—Severus… —masculló Albus indignado, dando golpecitos al marco de la ventana con el puño—. ¿Adónde diablos vas? ¿Ahora qué estupidez estás planeando?

—¡Albus no saldrás a perseguirlo y punto! —ladró el Alfa detrás suyo, usando su voz de mando—. ¡Vente a acostar!

    Para consternación suya, el Omega cogió su bata azul del respaldo de una silla cercana y salió de la habitación con un sonoro portazo. El Alfa se volteó en la cama, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con un gruñido.

***

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y se asomó por la cortina de la cama perezosamente, mas no vio nada fuera de lo normal, sólo el suave susurro de los ronquidos de sus compañeros, barajados de a ratos por los embarazoso balbuceos de Ron. Se volvió a meter en la cama e intentó reconciliar el sueño, pero al cabo de un rato de dar vueltas y vueltas sobre el colchón se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que se encontraba.

«Quizás no había sido una buena idea saltarse la cena», se dijo a sí mismo. Se puso de pie exasperado, se calzo los zapatos y decidió ir a robar algo de la cocina; abrió el baúl y sacó la capa de invisibilidad echándosela sobre los hombros. Se deslizó como por un rayo por el orificio del retrato y se encaminó por el primer pasillo que encontró, anduvo por uno y otro a toda velocidad, escabulléndose con la agilidad y la astucia de una rata; lo que menos quería a esas horas de la madrugada era encontrarse con Filch. 

Al llegar frente a la tan familiar pared con un cuadro de frutas, Harry estiró la mano y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, develando la manija de una puerta, pegó la mejilla a la madera con cautela y cuando no oyó ruido alguno, abrió y se metió rápidamente.  No había nadie. Ni un sólo elfo.

Los montones de ollas y cacerolas se apilaban en las paredes estaban todas limpias y ordenadas, y el fuego del hogar ya había sido extinguido, pero apenas el niño dio tres pasos al interior las llamas retornaron a la vida, bañando de un tenue color anaranjado las viejas mesas de madera; dejando al descubierto una crujiente, cremosa y deliciosa, tarta. Los ojos de Harry brillaron de emoción, y una sonrisa ladina se extendió a lo largo y ancho de su rostro, mientas olfateaba el dulce aroma que impregnaba la cocina.

«Oh, sí. ¡Suertudo!», pensó refregándose las manos. ¡Bendita sea el alma caritativa que había dejado aquel delicioso manjar, muy seguramente, pensando en algún pobre alumno hambriento que se había saltado la cena! Harry dio un par de saltitos por la cocina, jubiloso. Tenía una tarta de limón recién horneada y toda la cocina para él solito; si pudiera hallar un poco de leche, su estómago estaría tan feliz que se pondría a bailar la Macarena.

Revisó por aquí y por allá como una pequeña laucha, hasta dar con todo lo que buscaba; sin embargo, en cuanto se sentó con una humeante taza de leche tibia y la primera mordida a su rebanada. Oyó un fuerte «¡clac!» a sus espaldas y una inconfundible figura de menos de un metro de estatura, con ojos saltones inyectados en sangre y orejas puntiagudas, se apareció.

—¡¿Quién está en la cocina de Twinky?! —protestó el elfo domestico con voz ronca y atronadora; su apariencia no era muy diferente a la de un pequeño gato rasurado, vestido con mugrientos harapos—. ¡¿Quién está robando en la cocina de Twinky?!

—Mierda —masculló Harry mirando con desprecio a la criatura—, de todos tenía que ser él… 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú! ¡Tú mocoso! —chilló la criatura con una voz tan aguda que Harry juro que le habían oído hasta en el piso de arriba—. ¡Maldito mestizo sangre sucia! ¡¿Qué haces en la cocina de Twinky?!

—Comiendo que no vez, ¿o está ciego? —comentó con otro mordisco a su trozo de tarta— Y ésta no es tú cocina, es la cocina del colegio.

—¡Twinky es el jefe de cocina de Hogwarts! —gritó la criatura, dando pisotones con sus largos y deformados pies—. ¡Ésta es la cocina de Twinky! ¡Twinky no permitirá que ningún sangre sucia entre en su cocina y…!

De pronto, las palabras se le quedaron atoradas y los ojos se le salieron de las cuencas.

 —¿Qué? ¿Qué miras? —preguntó Harry, con un signo de interrogación dibujado en la cara, mientras veía como la pequeña criatura pasaba del blanco al rojo y del rojo al morado, en menos de un segundo—. ¿Quieres un pedazo? Estaba sobre la mesa y…

—Éso… éso es… —La criatura balbuceó, y luego, soltó un espeluznante chirrido y se tiró de las orejas, mientras se echaba a correr de una esquina a otra de la cocina. 

Harry le miró boquiabierto, como si no diese crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. La criatura se llevó las manos a la garganta, tragó saliva y tirándose boca abajo, golpeó el suelo con pies y manos.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡La tarta de Twinky! —aúllo, revolcándose como una cucaracha agonizante por el suelo de piedra—. ¡La tarta! ¡No! ¡La tarta de Twinky! ¡¡La tarta!!

—Oh… ¿era tuya? —preguntó, con ultimó sorbo de su leche—. Disculpa, pero… —Harry eructó, limpiándose el blanco bigote con la manga del pijama— tenía hambre y está tan buena. ¿Tú la hiciste es…?

—¡¡Escúpela!! —le cortó la furiosa criatura, abalanzándose sobre él y cerrando las manos alrededor de su cuello—. ¡Escúpela, escúpela, escúpela!  

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Harry le agarró por los pequeños brazos, poniéndose de pie con tanta brusquedad que la silla se estrelló contra el suelo—. ¡Oye, para! ¡Para! ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Devuélvele su tarta a Twinky! —chilló el elfo, golpeándole con su pequeño y nudoso puño en la cabeza—. ¡Devuélvela!

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Harry, enfureciéndose—. Oye, ¡cálmate!

—¡Vomita! ¡Vomita! —aulló el elfo doméstico, retorciéndose, tratando de encajarle los dedos dentro de la boca—. ¡Vomita la tarta de Twinky!

—¡Eh, no! ¡No! —le ordenó Potter, mientras forcejeada contra la furiosa criatura que se empeñaba en morderlo—. ¡Oye! ¡Quietó!¡¡Quietó!!

—¡Devuélvela! —soltó la pequeña criatura, obstinado en encajarle los dedos en la nariz.

—¡Hijo de…! —rugió Harry nervioso y enojado, cuando la criatura le tiró de las orejas —. ¡No puedo! ¡Ya me la comí!

—¡Ésa era la tarta que Twinky había horneado para el director! —replicó el elfo con odiosa testarudez—. ¡Twinky se pasó toda la noche horneando ésa tarta!

—Ok. Ok. ¡Respira! —contestó Harry mientras la aplicaba una llave de yudo a la criatura—. Calma. Hablaré con él y le diré que yo…

—¡Ésa era la tarta de disculpa de Twinky! —repuso el elfo—. ¡Twinky ahora no podrá disculparse con el director! ¡No, no podrá! —Las lágrimas resbalan por su arrugada carita y caían sobre la ropa harapienta—. ¡El director echará a Twinky de Hogwarts! ¡Twinky ya no será jefe de cocina!

—Eh… Oye, no creo que sea para tanto, ¡sólo era una tarta! ¡Cálmate! —resopló Harry, levantando a la criatura del suelo y sosteniéndola en alto para que sus extremidades no le impactasen.

—¡¿Adónde vivirá Twinky ahora?! —gritó el elfo, moqueando—. ¡¿Adónde?! ¡¿Adónde criara sus larvas de gusarajos?!

—¡Cal-ma-te…! —repitió Harry, pero la criatura no paraba de retorcerse como una lombriz—. ¡Nadie te echara de aquí!

—¡Todo por culpa del mocoso sangre sucia! —chilló, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que le daba golpes con las orejas—. ¡Su culpa! ¡Su culpa!

—¡Ya te dije que hablare con el dire…!

La criatura le mordió una mano y echándose para adelante le pateó el mentón, luego corrió al otro lado de la cocina, de un saltó se subió a la mesada de roble y cogió de la tacoma de cuchillo uno para deshuesar.  

—¡TWINKY SE VENGARA! —gritó el elfo, agitando el utensilio en forma amenazante.   

—¡¿Qué?!¡No! —exclamó Harry, desconcertado—. ¡Baja ese cuchillo! —ordenó, corriendo a refugiarse detrás de una silla—. ¡Si me matas, sí te echaran del colegio! E-es más, ¡te mandarán a Azkaban!  

—Twinky no quiere matar… —dijo la criatura, acercándose lentamente a él. Harry dio dos pasos hacia atrás, los ojos de la criatura en verdad parecían dementes, estaba peligrosamente enfadado—. Twinky sólo quiere mutilar, a lo sumo lesionar de gravedad al mocoso sangre sucia.

La criatura soltó un mugido, como el de un toro furioso, y en una fracción de segundo se abalanzó sobre Harry, cayéndole como un gato crispado sobre los hombros. El mago lo agarró por debajo de los brazos, tirando de él todo lo que podía; la criatura le zarandeó del pelo, batallando, intentando encajarle el cuchillo en el rostro.

Entre el forcejeo el elfo domesticó se desapareció llevándose a Harry con él; dos segundos más tarde, ambos aparecieron rodando por el suelo de un lugar horrorosamente familiar y nada agradable para el joven mago. Harry tardó más de tres segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido (ósea el mismo tiempo que la chimenea había demorado en chisporrotear e iluminar toda la habitación), levantó la mirada, achinó los ojos y observó alrededor; apretando la cabeza del elfo contra el suelo con el antebrazo, él hizo un extraño ruido ahogado, con el corazón palpitándole frenéticamente.

—Qué-qué… —tartamudeó, desesperado— ¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?!

—Twinky demandara al mocoso sangre sucia con el profesor Snape —dijo de pronto la criatura, rechinando los dientes, su cara espantosamente cerca de la de Harry—, entonces quien le matara será él, y Twinky no tendrá que hacer… el trabajo sucio…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Harry negó con la cabeza, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca—. ¡No, no, no! ¡No te atreve…!

—¡Profesor! —vociferó maliciosamente el pequeño engendro—. ¡Profesor Snape!

—No, no, no. ¡Shuu! —rogó Harry con voz ronca—. No, por favor. Shuuu… Por favor, cállate… —la voz de Harry se transformó en temblorosos susurros— Haré lo que quieras. Te lo juro; lo que sea… por favor…

—¡Profesor, profesor, profesor, profesor, PROFESOR SNAPE!

La criatura gritó pleno pulmón y, a Harry sólo se le ocurrió intentar asfixiarlo, tapándole la nariz y la boca con ambas manos.

—¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡Lo despertaras! —Pero la criatura no paró de retorcerse, hasta que logró clavarle las uñas en las manos y morderle los dedos—. ¡Hijo de…! —Harry le soltó de golpe, y se encogió sobre sí mismo revolcándose de dolor por el suelo, mientras se sobaba la mano.

La criatura se puso de pie con una risotada y corrió al otro lado de la habitación subiéndose al escritorio de Snape, volcando el tintero de una patada y pisoteando un par de pergaminos, con sus deformes pies empapados en tinta.

—¡Eso dolió! —exclamó Harry, parándose con dificultad. Él y la criatura se quedaron mirando uno al otro fijamente, con odio—. ¡Quedate ahí! —le ordenó, con la boca seca y el corazón en un puño.

De pronto se hizo un silencio repentino.

Harry cambio los pies de posición, miró a todos lados inquieto y parpadeó, sintiendo como si una barra de acero le aplastara el pecho. ¡Rápido! ¡Tenía que encontrar una manera de atrapar a la criatura y salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible! O desollarlo vivo, sería lo mínimo que Snape haría con él. 

—Ahora serás castigado… —repuso el elfo con voz malintencionada.

—¡No! ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Harry sintió un temblor repentino en todo el cuerpo; un

pensamiento inesperado y desagradable lo sacudió—. No, no, no. ¡No te atrevas! —El elfo domestico se carcajeó con malevolencia y, antes de que Harry pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, desapareció con un chasquido de dedos, dejándolo solo, de pie en medio del despacho de Snape— ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡Regresa! —Harry giró en derredor tanteando el aire, por si la criatura se había vuelto invisible—. ¡Mierda!

En aquel momento se escuchó el estrepitoso ruido (capaz de provocarle un infarto) de algo rompiéndose contra el suelo. El joven mago giró ligeramente la cabeza y un frío aterrorizador le sacudió la espalda; maldiciendo a la criatura, buscó por todas partes en donde esconderse. Corrió de un lado a otro desesperado pero, de pronto recordó que tenía la capa de invisibilidad sobre la espalda y se paró en seco, con un sólo movimiento se cubrió y corrió a hacerse una bolita en la esquina más cercana.    

Aun así, el pequeño Alfa sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, cuando vio a Snape cruzar la puerta vestido con un pijama de seda negro con el pecho desabotonado y húmedo, igual que su cabello negro como el azabache; la piel centrina pálida y amarillenta, y una botella de cristal con un líquido amarillento colgándole en la mano derecha mientras se dejaba caer en la butaca frente a la chimenea.

Harry se quedó atónito. ¡Qué diablos! ¿Éso era lo que hacía Snape todas las noches? ¡Qué rayos era, ¿una especie de síndrome que sufrían todos los que enseñaban en aquél colegio?! Harry podía imaginarse a cualquier otro perdido en el alcohol durante sus ratos libres, incluso a McGonagall, despeinada, con la cara roja y hablándole babosadas a las paredes, pero, ¿Snape? A él se lo imaginaba… bueno… como una especie de científico loco que experimentaba diversas clases de pócimas asquerosas con pobres animalitos tiernos e indefensos.       

 Harry inhaló hondo y se persignó antes de intentar escapar sin hacer ruido; se levantó, temiendo que su respiración agitada se oyera y lo delatara, y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente con la espalda pegada a la pared. Estiró la mano y cogió la manija, un ligero «clic» se oyó y la puerta se abrió, pero entonces un suave: «Potter…» se escuchó a sus espaldas, y el alma se le cayó a los pies, bruscamente soltó la manija e intentó no dejarse vencer por el pánico.

Snape volvió a llamarlo, y un gruñido gutural escapó de sus labios.

Harry exhaló desconsolado, entonces captó un olor penetrante que lo noqueó como un puñetazo al hígado; su corazón se disparó con una violencia aterradora. Olía a… ¡a sexo! ¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Snape?! ¡¿Por qué mierda repetía su nombre?! El muchacho se mordió los labios, y giró lentamente la cabeza, rogando que su estúpido olfato le hubiese jugado una mala pasada de nuevo. 

Pero, para su infortunio, no fue así. El joven mago se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, asfixiando un potente chillido; se quedó inmóvil con la espalda soldada a la puerta y los ojos alucinados. De repente, Harry se puso de un color verdoso muy feo. Snape estaba… estaba… Dios, estaba… sin camisa, con los pantalones enredado en los tobillos y… y… se estaba…

El pequeño Alfa tragó saliva y agudizó el oído. Quizás… quizás él había oído mal, quizás Snape no había dicho su nombre, talvez había querido decir _Petter_ o… o… ¡Por todos los cielos! Harry rogó haber oído mal, pero no… Snape volvió a repetir su nombre en voz alta y con total claridad, y a él se le revolvió el estómago. Snape… Snape estaba fantaseando con follarlo. Por Merlín, ése sujeto tenía una enfermiza obsesión con él.

De pronto, Harry se sintió preso de un sofocante tormento, como si un torbellino de calor se inflamara en su interior. Le costaba respirar. Se tiró del cuello del pijama; la tela se le pegó a la piel húmeda. Estaba completamente seguro de que Snape lo desollaría vivo si se enteraba que estaba ahí, observándolo. Por supuesto que él no tenía entre sus planes que este se enterase de nada. En lo que a él concernía, se llevaría el secreto de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo a la tumba.

Harry apretó los puños y el sudor de sus palmas fue terrible, cuando Snape enterró dos dedos en su tibio interior con un lloriqueo. Él soltó un jadeo con fuerza y su miembro saltó dentro sus pantalones. ¡¿Qué carajo era lo que le pasaba?! ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué se estaba excitando con todo aquello?

El moreno dio otro respingó cuando Snape echó bruscamente la cabeza hacia él con los ojos mansos, unidos, rojos y acuosos. Harry se le quedó observando en la oscuridad del silencio, por un largo tiempo. Snape parecía drogado. ¿Acaso Snape se había…? ¿Snape era un…? ¿Un adicto? Después de todo, había sido un Mortifago, y como tal había hecho cosas horribles como estafar, robar, secuestrar; se rumoreaba que hasta violar, asesinar personas y ocultar sus cadáveres. Harry no estaba cien por ciento seguro de todo lo último pero, la poca evidencia que había recopilado el año anterior sobre Snape siempre apuntaba en su contra. Una adición seria como un juego de niños para él.

Una repentina tensión le contractura la espalda, y un inexistente aire frio se coló por las ventanas cerradas; casi se había olvidado de que tenía la capa invisible sobre los hombros, y el pocionista no podía verlo.

Severus resollaba, su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba acompasado con el movimiento de sus manos. Un pasamiento pornográfico cruzó por la mente de Harry; esa boca grande y tibia envolviendo la carne palpitante dentro de sus pantalones. Un gruñido le hormigueo los labios, y él se mordió la lengua para no dejarlo escapar; aquellos apetecibles labios húmedo e hinchados, hicieron que sus rodillas temblaran.

Él respiró hondo con los puños apretados, la espalda recta y el pecho hinchado, cuando su cuerpo le exigió que se moviera hacia Snape, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer parado en donde estaba. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que su carne estallaría si no se abalanzaba inmediatamente a sus brazos?  

La escasa iluminación que proporcionaban las llamas de la chimenea alargaron la sombra de Harry sobre el piso; la llamas le proyectaban más cerca de lo que sus propios pies se atrevían a avanzar. Una nueva oleada de calor inundo su sexo, engrosado ya por la sangre. Él nunca se había fijado de lo alto que era Snape, de lo interminablemente largas que eran sus piernas, con aquellos músculos tan tensos y esculpidos. Le enloquecieron, quería que él le rodera la cintura con aquellas piernas… inmediatamente. Sus manos temblaron y la capa de invisibilidad cayó a sus pies, develando su figura, demasiado excitada y avergonzada.

Contrario a lo que Harry había pensado en un principio, Snape soltó un sollozo inflamado de deseo al verlo de pie delante de él, como si supiera qué estaba pasando por su mente, qué estaba sintiendo su cuerpo, y además sintiera placer de ello. Lo miraba con ojos centellantes. Como si fuera consciente de la pasión que iba a recibir, y su corazón dio un extraño salto mortal.

Snape quería sexo.

Y él quería lo mismo que Snape; entonces, pensó en lo fácil que sería montarlo, hundirse larga y profundamente dentro de él, y hacerlos gozar a ambos, volar por el salvaje jardín de la pasión desenfrenada.

Harry dio un paso hacia Snape. El deseo de moverse sobre él lo consumía. Siguió avanzando, pero a medio camino vacilo y sintió el impulso repentino de retroceder, de dar media vuelta y arrojarse por la maldita ventana más cercana, pero aun así su cuerpo continuó avanzando.

Cuando joven mago rodea al Omega con los brazos y rozo con la boca su oído, y le susurro: «Señor… Quiero hacerle gozar. Déjeme meterme dentro de usted» Severus sofoco otro gemido, frotándose contra su duro miembro, y se abrió para él. Aquella fue la única repuesta que Harry esperó y necesitó; su miembro palpitaba ferozmente, mientras se clavaba de un empellón en la fruncida cavidad, dejando escapar un atronador gruñido de placer.

La carne de Snape, empapada y ardiente, ciño con fuerza su miembro. Él jadeó, preso de un placer deslumbrante y se hundió más adentro de aquella cavidad, con un danzar que le daba vueltas la cabeza. Apenas podía pensar con claridad; sólo le devolvió el beso que el Omega le ofrecía con furia y con hambre.

En aquel instate, Harry odió tanto a Snape. Y se odió tanto a sí mismo. Pero no sabía si odiaba más a Snape por mostrarle placeres que no conocía,  o si se odiaba más a sí mismo por dejarse perder en aquella, húmeda, caliente, tan delicioso… flor que se abría excitada…    

—¡HARRY! —rugió de repente una potente voz a sus espaldas.

Harry volteó espantado. Hecha una furia, Ginny blandía un bate de Quidditch, acercándose a él con apurados pasos y un destello demoníaco en sus diminutos ojos café. 

—¡GINNY! —De pronto Harry se sintió mareado, y todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar en forma vertiginosa—. ¡No! ¡No es lo que parece! —gritó, retrocediendo asustado.

—¡Con que éste era tu secreto! —gruñó la pelirroja, dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo; echándosele encima como un gran pero rabioso y enseñando los dientes.

—¿No le dijiste de lo nuestro, Potter? —terció la voz de Snape, cogiéndolo por el brazo y sacudiéndolo.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia él, incrédulo.

—¡¿Q-qué cosa?!

—¡¿Acaso negaras lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí entre nosotros?! —protestó Snape a Harry con brutalidad—. ¿Acaso vas a negar nuestra unión, Potter? —agregó con frialdad—. Negaras que tú y yo compartimos nuestros fluidos y nuestra carne, ¡que intercambiamos nuestras almas y ahora somos uno todo único!

Harry trastabilló hacia atrás y el pánico se reflejó en su cara, con una mueca desfigurada, y se volvió hacia Ginny.

—¡¿Eso es verdad?! —bramó la muchacha, furiosa. Harry intentó explicarse una vez más. Pero la joven le agarró por el pelo, clavándole la cabeza del bate en la garganta, y echando chispas por los ojos—. ¡¿ESO ES VERDAD, HARRY?!

—Esto…, veraz —balbuceó el joven azorado.

La habitación comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor, cada vez más y más oscura; en el preciso instante en que la risa loca de Snape le heló la sangre, Harry sintió que su cuerpo elevaba en la oscuridad, como si fuera ingravitatorio y un fuerte temblor le sacudió todo el cuerpo.        

—¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! —gritó Ron, zarandeándolo por los hombros—. ¡DESPIERTA! ¡¡YA ES TARDE!

Harry abrió los ojos, y se irguió en la cama con un gritó aterrorizado, lanzando a Ron de un manotazo al suelo; con el corazón taladrándole los oídos.

—¡No, Ginny! ¡No! ¡Fue un accidente; te lo juró! —chilló Harry, escudándose detrás de una almohada—. ¡Yo no quería! ¡No quería…!

—¡Oye viejo, calma! —exclamó Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Mi hermana no está aquí! —se levantó del suelo sobándose el trasero.

—Oh, Ron… eras tú… —susurró el muchacho colocándose las gafas; con la mente todavía colmada de todas las escenas que acababa de revivir—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Tarde —aseguró Ron, aventándole un uniforme limpió a los pies de la cama—. Ya todos se fueron a desayunar.

—Oh, valé… —se apresuró a decir Harry, ciñendo la almohada con las piernas; su miembro estaba dolorosamente duro y excitado— En-entonces, ve-ve…

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Ron, mirando su entrepierna con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué Harry se excitaría con la imagen de su hermana golpeándolo? Ron suspiró, sinceramente, él no quería saberlo.

—Eh… Sí… —El moreno afirmó apenado— Me darme una ducha… —«Con agua helada si es posible», pensó y estiró el brazo para arrimar su ropa— y luego te alcanzo.

—Ok… —dijo Ron con énfasis, y viendo la inquietud en el rostro de Harry, añadió—: Tomá, es de Dumbledore; la encontré pegada a tu frente mientras dormías. Lo siento, quise abrirla, pero estaba sellada con magia —explicó, extendiendo una maltratada carta.

Harry la cogió.    

—No importa… —musitó, después de una corta pausa.

—Bueno… —Weasley se rasco la cabeza, y luego salió arrastrando los pies con un bostezo— te veo abajo… No tardes con «eso», o me comeré todas las salchichas.  

Harry miró la carta entre sus manos, por lo menos durante un minuto completo. ¿Por qué Dumbledore le había mandado una carta? ¿Qué será lo que ésta decía? ¿Acaso era para informarle que Snape ya había arreglado todo, o taquizas…? Harry se revolvió los cabellos ¡Sólo había una forma de quitarse la duda! Tomó la carta y rompió el sobre que la contenía con desesperación.

_Querido Harry:_

_Esperó que hayas logrado conciliar el sueño; sé que los recientes acontecimientos implicaron un gran degaste emocional para ti. Te escribí ésta carta con el motivo de informarte que me tome la libertad de pedirle a Kreacher que colocar una botellita de color azul en el interior de tú baúl…_

 

Harry echó las sabanas a un lado y gateó hasta los pies de la cama; comenzando a escarbar en el interior del arcón, hasta que dio con un pequeño frasco azul flúor de no más de diez centímetros. 

 

_…Es un inhibidor de olor. Ésa ración tiene que durarte más o menos un mes, hará que las personas que te rodean perciban un aroma agradable en lugar de la marca hormonal de Severus._

_En la exaltación de la reunión me olvide de explicarte algunos puntos escabrosos; seguramente pasaste un momento muy incómodo con tus compañeros. Si te parece bien, ven a mis aposentos el próximo viernes a las nueve la noche en punto y responderé todas tus preguntas e inquietudes._

_Afectuosamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry se tiró de nuevo boca arriada en la cama con los brazos extendidos. 

—Quizás… una revolcón desnudo en la nieve sea lo mejor… —repuso, echando un vistazo a los pequeños copos que caían por la ventana.

 

 


	13. Capítulo 12.

 

Viernes, 20 de noviembre de 1998

15: 45 h         

Con el transcurso de los días la desesperación de Hermione fue en aumento, Harry no sólo se había vuelto de la noche a la mañana susceptible y agresivo de un modo inexplicable; ella tuvo que pasársela intentando mantener la paz entre éste y sus amigos, pero sin éxito. Peor aún, cuando por accidente Ron coincidió con Ginny en una drástica caída en sus agilidades como buscador durante el último entrenamiento, lo que provocó que se pusiera aún más agresivo, de modo que le gritó a todos tanto que la niña nueva de primero acabó hecha un mar de lágrimas.

― ¡Por éso fue que perdimos el partido de hace dos semanas! ―gritó Harry, mientras se bajaba de la escoba con un salto.   

—¡Ya cállate y déjala en paz! —lo increpó Ginny que llevaba un pesado bate en la mano.

—¡Basta! —bramó Ron al ver cómo Hermione les miraba desde las gradas con ojos entornados, y salía disparada para intervenir antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos.           

― ¡Fue una atajada facilísima! ―replicó Harry con frialdad―. ¡¡Es la niña más tonta que conocido jamás!! 

—¿Acaso te volviste loco? —Ron le agarró del codo y lo jaló, esperando a que el resto del equipo no pudiera oírlos para entonces decir: —. No puedes gritarle así a una niñita; tiene doce años, ¡mira cómo llora!

― ¡Que se largué si no soporta la presión ―ordenó Harry, comenzando a perder la paciencia―; no quiero mediocres en el equipo! ¡Hay muchos otros desesperados por su puesto!

― ¡Cálmate! ―se plantó Ron―. ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

—¿A mí? ¡Qué diablos te pasa a ti! —exclamó Harry dejando caer su escoba y agarrándole de la pechera de la túnica―. ¡¿Por qué no dejas de meterte en mi vida?!

― ¡¿Quién se mete en tu vida, viejo?!

―¡¡Todos, todos, todos!! 

Ambos se miraron por un momento y Ron movió la cabeza con desesperación. Por un instante él creyó que Harry iba a darle un puñetazo, pero éste hizo una desagradable mueca, se agachó a recoger su escoba y se marchó, murmurando un discurso de maldiciones.

Ron se dio vuelta y todos los miembros del equipo le miraron boquiabiertos. Hermione se acercó a Ginny y la pequeña niña, murmurando:

―Ere su novia, ¿por qué no hablas con él?… Pregúntale qué le pasa.

― ¿Y crees que no lo hice? ―respondió ella, con ironía―. Cada vez que me acerco se pone más nervioso que la cresta; ayer me dijo que no podía pasar la tarde conmigo porque tenía que preparar un material para Historia de la Magia y estudiar para Adivinación, ¡¿te lo puedes creer, él estudiar Adivinación?! No eres la única que quiere saber en qué cuerno le pasa. 

―Ah, vaya… ―se resignó Hermione con un suspiro.

***

Severus apuntó su varita hacia la botella y el tapón salió despedido, vertió un poco del contenido dentro del pequeño vial entre sus manos en donde empezó a arremolinarse y girar. Observó con la más absoluta incredulidad, como éste lentamente iba cambiando de un amarillo translucido a un ámbar anaranjado y, en último lugar, a una tonalidad de verde brillante.

 —Cambia… Cambia… —masculló, echando una ojeada al cronometro junto a la balanza, ¡aún le quedaban diez segundos!—.  Por favor, cambia… ―Agitó enérgicamente el recipiente, incitándolo a mutar; si la pócima no transmutaba a una tonalidad añil en tres segundos, sería su fin…

 

«No. Por favor…»

«Por favor, no me hagas esto…»

 

La campañilla del cronometro sonó con un estrepitoso ¡pip, pip!, y Snape lanzó el vial contra la puerta del armario de ingredientes, gritando:

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

En un arrebato de furia cegadora tiró todo lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa, tumbándola de una patada con un colérico bramido, al tiempo que se derrumbaba de rodillas, golpeando el suelo con los puños hasta que sus nudillos punzaron de dolor. De repente, la puerta se abrió y alguien irrumpió con pasos seguros. Severus levantó la cabeza apartando un par de mechones que le caían sobre los ojos.  

—No voy a preguntar —masculló Lucius Malfoy, lanzando miradas alrededor para comprobar que Snape estuviera solo—, a qué se debe tanta barbarie…

Severus tardó un momento en recuperarse.

—¿Lucius? —refunfuñó, colocándose de pie con la misma rapidez y gracia de un felino.  

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? —preguntó el rubio con voz cínica, pateando un vial roto con la punta de sus lustrosos mocasines negros—. ¿Algún amante clandestino, quizás? 

—¡Cállate! —espetó Snape a la defensiva, desenrollando los puños de su chaqueta y abotonándolos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Para qué viniste?

—Vine a retirar _éso_ que te encargue el mes pasado —dijo el mago pura sangre, quitándose los guates blancos, y sacudiendo las pequeñas partículas de ceniza de su capa de viaje.

—¿Y te costaba mucho golpear la maldita puerta? —Snape levantó la varita, irritado, y apuntó en dirección de la mesa que volvió a su posición original; un juego de caldero, varios papeles y utensilios de cristal se recompusieron suspendidos en el aire, antes de deslizarse sobre la superficie de madera en prefecto orden—. ¿O es que la palabra _privacidad_ ya no se usa en tú casa?

—La puerta estaba abierta; vengo con prisa así que —dijo Malfoy, cambiando de posición impacientemente y repiqueteando el suelo con su bastón—, ¿ya tienes lo que te pedí, o no? 

—Sí; en un momento te lo doy —contestó, Severus cortante—, déjame terminar de limpiar este desastre… —Con una segunda sacudida de su varita, los retos de la poción que salpicaban el suelo se evaporaron en el aire.

Lucios se volteó hacia Severus con expresión sagaz, para luego decir con voz suave y ronca:

—Qué raro, ¿no percibes un olor extraño en el aire?

Severus titubeó.

—Es normal —replicó, con una mezcla de fastidio y orgullo—, estaba trabajando con ingredientes muy fuertes…

—No. No es ésa clase de aroma, es cómo… —Lucius sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su levita y se sonó la nariz— como madera podrida; es un olor muy agresivo y penetrante.

Lucius se acercó a Severus y descaradamente olfateó a su alrededor.

—¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?! —se defendió Severus, alejándolo con un manotazo, enfurecido.

—En verdad, ¿no lo percibes? —preguntó, mirándolo con interés. 

—¿Crees que por bonito y bien vestido te mentiría? —replicó el pocionista con desenfado, y se dirigió hacia un aparador repleto de pequeñas botellitas de vidrio; sacó una y la puso a contra luz, examinando el espeso líquido que contenía.  

—Nunca me dijiste que te parecía atractivo —se burló el mago de ojos gises con una mueca despectiva―; podría haberte _ayuda_ …

Snape le lanzó una aguda mirada de reproche que le silenció, y continúo buscando dentro del armario. 

—Ébano… —dijo al poco rato Malfoy, mientras se rascaba el mentón con aire taciturno.

—¿Qué tanto balbuceas? —cuestionó el Omega, volteándose enfurruñado.

Lucius sonrió, sus dientes blancos brillaron bajo la escasa luz del crepúsculo.   

—Es el mismo olor de la madera de ébano, descomponiéndose a la intemperie —le comentó, moviendo su larga melena hacia atrás—; es muy sutil pero penetrante, como cuando uno se…

En ése momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo y la estoica figura de Albus Dumbledore apareció vestida con una colorida túnica plateada, bordada con hilos de oro.

—Severus… ¿podemos hablar un momento, por favor? —dijo éste en voz baja y clara.

—¡¿Qué a ti tampoco te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?! —ladró Severus girándose hacia el director de Hogwarts e increpándolo con un largo dedo índice.

Albus cerró inmediatamente la puerta con un azoté.

—Necesitamos hablar. —añadió con severidad, arrugando el entrecejo. 

Severus tembló ante el tono riguroso.

—No. No podemos; tengo visitas. —se excusó a la defensiva, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—No se preocupe, director —concedió Lucius de mala gana, aclarándose la garganta—; ya iba de salida.

—¡Tú no te vas a ninguna parte! —exclamó Severus con testarudez, tratando de controlar sus nervios. 

—Disculpa, pero, ¿qué? —replicó Malfoy, colocándose los guantes con un gesto de sorpresa.

—Aún no encuentro lo que me pediste —Dio dos pasos y volvió a detenerse; bajando la mirada—; dame un minuto más y…

—No te preocupes, todavía hay tiempo —le respondió el rubio con altivez—; regresaré en otro momento más… oportuno.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera!  —dijo el pocionista con irritación, caminó hacia adelante e intentó detenerlo por el brazo, pero Lucius le alejó con un movimiento brusco—. ¡Lo necesitará!

—Como dije: «todavía hay tiempo» —Lucius lo miró furibundo, pero pronto cambio de expresión—. Te enviré una carta si no puedo venir a retirarlo personalmente; con su permiso director… —hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia Albus y salió de ahí dando un portazo.

—¡Maldita sea!, ¿es necesario romper la jodida puerta? —gruñó Snape, al tiempo que respiraba una bocanada de aire que sitió caliente y pesada.

—Severus…

― ¡¿Qué?! ―Snape se giró, dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante.

—¿No crees que ya estás _lo bastante grande_ como para andar escapándote de mí? ―dijo Albus, acercándose a la silla más cercana y dejándose caer con cierta dificultad; el dolor en su rodilla mala había regresado junto al frió invernal.

El pocionista hizo un gesto de molestia.

—¡Y tú —replicó—, ¿acaso esperas qué te reciba de brazos abiertos después que me echaste a los lobos?!     

—Siéntate —ordenó Dumbledore, después de inhalar profundamente—; debemos retomar la charla del otro día.   

—No quedó _nada_ por hablar —le espetó con acento indiferente, esquivando la penetrante mirada del director—; todo lo que había por decirse, fue dicho.

—No te lo estoy sugiriendo, Severus —contestó Dumbledore, su voz comenzaba a denotar impaciencia—. Tú y Harry tienen que _reafirmar_ su unión, para crear el Vínculo antes de que…

― ¡Preferiría morir! ―le interrumpió él, mirándolo de forma retadora.

― ¡El intercambio entre ustedes tiene que hacerse! ―exclamó Dumbledore―. Trata de aceptarlo y no luches. Hará todo más fácil, ¡bien entiendes el peligro!

― ¡He vivido con él soplándome la nuca toda mi vida! ―repuso Snape, gruñendo―. ¡¿Crees que soy idiota?! ¡¿Crees que no sé qué si completamos el enlace, cada átomo de mi magia pasará a su control?! ¡Qué Potter podrá anularla y utilizarla a su antojo cuando quiera! ¡¿Qué tan seguro estás que él no manipulará mi magia a su provecho?!

―Porque confío en él ―sentenció Albus―, tanto como más de una vez lo hice en ti.

―Por un demonio, ¡sé que lo haces! ―dijo el Omega amargamente―. ¡Pero yo no! ¡No confió en él! ¡No confío en ti! ¡No confió ni en mi propia sombra!… Hasta ella me ha abandonado en medio de la oscuridad.

―Estás siendo melodramático Severus ―El director enderezo la espalda, la lastima no le ayudaría a resolver aquel problema; la lastima nunca ayudaba para nada―. ¿Acaso quieres un matrimonio concertado? Para el Ministerio será muy fácil validarlo, bastará con la sola firma de Harry en el documento. ¿Ya pensaste en el escándalo?, se le informará a los periódicos de su matrimonio.

― ¡Ni tú ni él, ni ellos pueden obligarme!

― ¿Y crees que es mejor continuar suprimiendo de forma artificial tus calores hasta consumirte?   

Severus ensanchó los ojos con media palabra en la boca, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Durante su tiempo como Mortifago él había visto a muchos Omegas ser encerrados, provocándole calores artificialmente y suprimiéndoselos, sólo para dejarles pasar por uno cuando ya tenía muchos acumulados, y así abusar entre varios Alfas de ellos. 

Esos pobres Omegas se volvieron extremadamente sensibles por la acumulación y habían sufrido de una forma indescriptible durante ese, a veces, último celo; demasiada lubricación y una gran dilatación ayudaba para que uno se desangrara con gran facilidad. Muchos de ellos habían muerto sólo por la sobre excitación o la deshidratación. Algunos lamentablemente durante su primer celo. Él no quería ser uno de esos cadáveres consumidos por el calor. No… Pero, por otro lado…

― ¡Y crees que es mejor dejarme violar por Potter! —contestó con bravuconería, su voz resonó contra las viejas y heladas paredes de la mazmorra—. Disculpa si me importan un bledo tus deseos, pero todo éste disparate se solucionara a más tardar en una semana, ¡así que no hará falta _reafirmar_ nada!

Él anciano soltó un suspiró leve, sus ojos azules se endurecieron, antes de sonreír con cierta tensión en la comisura de los labios; al parecer sí tendría que jugar sucio.       

—Así que tú eras el escapista de hace tres noches…

—No necesito pedir tú permiso para salir de ésta maldita pocilga —respondió el pocionista con sarcasmo; sus labios no pudieron ocultar una sonrisa—.Y según recuerdo, ya estoy bastante crecidito para andar ofreciendo explicaciones.

—Vaya, vaya… —repuso Dumbledore como si estuviera evaluando un ambicioso trabajo escolar—. Zorro viejo; siempre con un As bajo la manga, ¿verdad?

—No jodas, Albus. ¿Realmente te sorprende? —se mofó Snape—. O, ¿ya te olvidaste quien fue mi mentor?

—A veces quisiera no haberte empujado sobre algunos temas… —observó Albus, sonriendo con tono despreocupado. 

—De cualquier modo, ya lo he arreglado todo para el próximo fin de semana —dijo con un tono de voz lleno de satisfacción—. Potter sólo tendrá que hacer uso de su insignificante presencia y responder _sí_ a todo lo que yo le diga, pero claro, tú ya lo tienes bien adiestrado, ¿verdad, Albus?     

—Sabés… me sorprendiste mucho aquel día… —apuntó de repente el director con seriedad; ignorando las palabras ofensivas de Severus, quien, apretaba los puños y dientes— Tú no eres dado a los ataque de furia verbal, Severus. Por más enojado que estés, nunca dices ni un diez por ciento de todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza; mucho menos si se trata de tus sentimientos, ¿qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué tanto odio reprimido? ¿Es por James? ¿O por Lily? O quizás… porque ocultas algo más… —Dumbledore sonrió de lado— ¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Severus?

—¡¡Yo no oculto nada!! —Snape apartó la mirada, ruborizado, al darse cuenta de lo infantiles que debieron de sonar sus palabras.  

—Supongo que —insistió Dumbledore, y se levantó para pasearse por la habitación haciendo ondear su estrafalaria túnica—, también puede ser porque nunca pasaste por una situación tan estresante como ésta; ni siquiera cuando Lily murió… 

—Cierra la boca… —masculló Snape, apenas separando los labios; estaba comenzando a cansarse de ésa conversación.

—Tus esquemas siempre tuvieron una base muy sólida durante la guerra. Sabías que la muerte o el asesinato siempre era un opción y la aceptaste desde un principio sin rechistar, por eso no te perturbaba, pero ahora que todo es incierto, que tus esquemas flotan sobre nubes tormentosas, te inquietas… —Dumbledore hizo un breve pausa, puso en orden sus pensamientos, y añadió: —. Siempre fuiste un animal de costumbre, Severus. Siempre buscando el equilibrio; amas la rutina, odias los riesgos y aborreces las sorpresas y, sobre todo, te encanta tener el absoluto control de todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, incluyendo a las personas; ahora, yo me pregunto…

—Adiós, Albus —lo interrumpió el pocionista, abriendo la puerta de un tirón y dejando que chocara contra la pared.

—No seas esquivo, Severus —repuso Dumbledore con gentileza—. ¿Por qué no puedes hablar de todo esto conmigo? Hay cosas del destino que no podemos controlar pero, siempre la decisión de cómo afrontamos las pruebas que se nos presentan está en nuestras manos.

—Adiós, Albus. Hoy no tengo humor para tu delirio místico-religioso, con intento de reorganizar el psiquismo a través de la moral —repitió Snape con cierta desesperación—. Es mi único momento de privacidad en el día, y quiero estar _privado_ de tú presencia en esta sala —su rostro se arreboló; el corazón le latía violentamente—; así que hazme el favor, y cierra bien la maldita puerta cuando salgas.      

—No voy a marcharme, Severus… —respondió el director mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza, su semblante reflejaba una completa seguridad en sus palabras.

—¡Perfecto! —concluyó elevando la voz—. ¡Entonces el que se larga soy yo!  

Dicho esas palabras, Severus cogió el pomo de la puerta y se marchó, con el mismo escandaloso portazo que Malfoy.  

«Severus, no quería llegar a esto, pero…», razonó Albus para su interior; contemplando la puerta con una mueca compungida « tú necedad, no me deja otra opción; lo que no entra por el oído, entra por el lomo…»  

                                                                                        

 


	14. Capítulo 13.

Viernes, 20 de noviembre de 1998

16: 35 h

 

Neville Longbottom era un Omega con placeres sencillos y costumbres enraizadas; por las tardes acostumbraba trabajar en los invernaderos de Hogwarts. El número dos era su favorito. La profesora Sprout le había permitido sembrar rosas y claveles azules en su tercer año; era tan hermoso verlos florecer en pleno invierno, el contraste con la nieve era más maravilloso que la magia que los sustentaba. Cuando él necesitaba un momento de paz, acostumbraba sentarse junto a ellos y aspirar su agradable aroma.

Sin embargo, aquella tarde su paz fue profanada por una indeseable visita.

Theodore, quien le hacía honor al apellido Nott, y como la mayoría de sus ancestros había nacido Alfa, se acomodó el cuello de su túnica y se aclaró la voz antes de golpear la puerta de vidrio anunciándose:

―Nev, ¿puedo pasar?

El Gryffindor apretó los dientes y dejó la tijera de podar aun lado.

«Lo que me faltaba» pensó, mirándolo de soslayó.

—Lamento lo que le paso a Trevor… —susurró el muchacho más alto, caminando hasta él y rodeándole la cintura por la espalda. Longbottom sólo se tensó, apretando su mentón contra el pecho― Ni bien me enteré me puse a buscarte; no podía creerlo, Finnigan me lo dijo…

Él tampoco podía creerlo.

—No importa… —respondió Neville con voz forzada; se notaba que estaba conmocionado por la pérdida, aunque se forzara por ocultarlo—. De cualquier modo vivió demasiado para ser una rana…

― ¿Él está ahí? ―preguntó el Slytherin, clavando su mentón en el hombro del más bajo. El Gryffindor tan sólo movió la cabeza, afirmando, y agregó más tierra a una maceta de cerámica—. Cuarenta años, ¿verdad? —preguntó Nott, olfateando el aroma de su cabello. 

—Sí —afirmó él tras dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

—Joder. Jamás creí que fuera tan viejo; se veía tan joven… —bromeó Theo, intentando ser ocurrente.

Neville soltó una risita débil y ahogada.

—Era la mascota de mi papá cuando estaba en Hogwarts —dijo con nostalgia—. Mi abuela la odiaba… Mi tío-abuelo Algie dice que una vez trató de meterla en aceite hirviendo, así que él se la llevó y me la entregó cuando ingresé al colegio ―Theo se alejó un poco, mirándolo expectante―, dijo que así tendría algo de mis padres y no me sentiría sólo… —Neville se mordió el labio, conteniendo las lágrimas—. Trevor fue quien los presentó, sino fuese por él… yo no hubiera nacido; se escapó, mi papá le persiguió hasta el camarote donde estaba mi mamá. Ella les tenía miedo a las ranas, y… éso… 

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

—¿Ya pensaste qué te gustaría sembrar aquí para homenajearlo? ―susurró Nott, entrelazando su mano con la de Neville en la tierra húmeda de la maceta. 

Longbottom sólo respiró resignado y girándose empujó al más alto por el pecho. 

—No pasaré mi próximo calor contigo Theodore; ya te lo dije, no insistas.

Nott le regresó una mirada confundida, boqueando, pero luego su expresión cambió drásticamente y soltó con amargura:

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Desde cuándo te debo explicaciones? ―refunfuñó Neville, intentando parecer corajudo—. Ya dije: «No» y punto. ¡Deja de presionarme! No obtendrás una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte…

—Prometo hacer lo que me pidas, ¡lo que sea! ―añadió Nott, y se adelantó un poco, bloqueándole el paso cuando el Omega intentó escapar—. Neville, te juro que me portaré bien; no te presionaré. Si dices _no,_ será _no_.

—¿Cómo ahora? —dijo éste con amargura.

Theo ensanchó los ojos con media palabra en la boca; observándole como si hablara en un idioma extraño. El Gryffindor le dio la espalda y el Slytherin le atajó por el brazo.

Reticente, Neville se volvió para fulminarlo con la mirada y exclamar:

― ¡Ni se te ocurra! ―agarrando un escardillo de la mesa.   

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —murmuró el más alto soltándolo con un suspiró. Neville lo volvía loco cuando adoptaba ese aspecto de diva, sólo hacía que sus deseos por poseerlo crecieran más y más.      

El castaño se giró y continuó abonando la tierra de los demás canteros.

Nott se alejó un poco y acomodó la espalda contra la pared más cercana; observándole trabajar en silencio y jugueteando con las hojas de una enredadera, no perdió de vista los músculos de la espalda de Longbottom, ni las pequeñas gotas de sudor que humedecían su frente por el esfuerzo. Él se relamió los labios cuando el Omega se inclinó para recoger una bolsa de mantillo, apuntando su culo hacia arriba. Dios. Tenía que encontrar algún modo de convencerlo o de extorsionarlo, o…

Theo tembló. Quería abrazarle.  

Le gustaba tanto ver un poco de color en sus mejillas, aunque fuera debido al ejercicio y quizás a que se sentía avergonzado. Él sintió deseos de besarlo en ese mismo momento, como la semana pasada que lo había acorralado contra la puerta de aquel pasillo vacío del séptimo piso. El deseo que había surgido en su interior había sido demasiado demandante y… estaba de regreso en ese momento.

― ¿Recuerdas aquel receso de cuarto año, —La mandíbula del Alfa se alzó al cielo— cuando perseguías a Trevor por las escaleras junto al cara rajada y la comadreja anaranjada?

―Sí…―dijo Neville con la pequeña mueca de disgusto, masajeándose el cuello adolorido. ¿Es que acaso no se había largado ya?

―Las escaleras cambiaron y Trevor dio aquel mega-salto de ocho metros ―comentó Nott, y con más confianza se arrimó de nuevo hasta el castaño, sonriendo―; le calló a Draco en la cabeza, Goyle intentó quitárselo de un manotazo, pero le estampó la frente contra la pared y le quebró la nariz.    

El labio del muchacho bajito tembló y ésta vez no pudo aguantar la risa.  

―Se había comido todos los escarabajos de los de primero; aquella tarde de verdad creí que el profesor Snape lo cortaría en pedacitos y lo usaría para sus pócimas ―agregó, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano―. Recuerdo que lo metió en un frasco y tuve que suplicarle por cinco meses para que me lo devolviera. A veces ni siquiera me dejaba hablar, sólo decía: «Lárguese de mi vista Longbottom, no lo repetiré». Al final el director se enteró y le ordenó que me lo regresara…

―El odio era mutuo. Pero el profesor lo cuidó bien, no lo puedes negar ―señaló Theo con una risita, y estirando su mano acomodo unos mechones del flequillo de Neville que se tensó de nuevo, poniendo otro medio metro de distancia entre ellos.  

―Eso es verdad… ―respondió el Omega tras un momento de reflexión― volvió el doble de grande, y se le había quitado esa horrible alergia de la piel.

―Y que lo digas; yo era el que tenía que alimentarlo ―replico el Alfa, torciendo la boca―. Creo que el profesor Snape no se hubiera molestado tanto si Trevor no le hubiese orinado en la cara, aunque creo que se enojó más porque se pisó la capa y rodó por la escalera.

Ellos rieron juntos.

Perdido en el recuerdo de las aventuras con su mejor amigo, Neville, necesitó un momento para darse cuenta de que el Slytherin le había acorralado de nuevo, tomándolo de las caderas y apretándolo contra él.

Nott le acarició la mejilla y a Longbottom se le cayó la sonrisa de los labios.

―Sólo una cita, ¿sí? ―preguntó el Slytherin con cierta dulzura, haciendo hincapié sobre el tema anterior―. Tú y yo, solos en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade ―Theo le limpió una mota de tierra de la nariz, y el Gryffindor ahora sí apartó el rostro―; no pienses mal Nev, no te llevare a rentar ninguna habitación en el callejón Knockturn. Sólo iremos a Madam Puddifoot's y comeremos todos los pastelitos que tú quieras… ―dijo el Alfa, y lo besó con suavidad, como queriéndole decir que no iba a dejar que lo ignorase.

El beso fue tan breve que Neville no tuvo tiempo de apartarse.

―Déjame… déjame pensarlo. Mientras voy a buscar babosas carnívoras para el repelente, en el huerto de calabazas… ―jadeó, apartándose de un tirón cuando Nott buscó otro beso; dando marcha atrás, señaló hacía la puerta del invernadero― di-digo, el repelente de babosas carnívoras para el… huerto de calabazas… con permiso.

Theo miró al cielo con un gesto de molestia.

«Ya no volverá», pensó, respirando hondo mientras le observaba alejarse, sin poder evitar desearlo más.  

*** 

Harry sentía calor. Mucho calor. La sangre le corría como fuego a través de sus venas. Se lavó la cara y luego presionó la frente contra el espejo. Aún después de vomitar lo poco que había logrado comer durante el almuerzo se continuaba sintiendo terrible; su estómago se retorcía dolorosamente.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Se mojó de nuevo el rostro y salió del baño de perfectos, agradecido de que el lugar se encontrara vacío, pero sobretodo, que ni Ron ni Hermione le hubiesen perseguido. Él no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar si alguno de ellos se atravesaba en su camino. Se sentía frustrado, lleno de una ira y un odio irracional; sólo quería golpearlo y romperlo todo.

Durante el entrenamiento había intentado mantener la compostura. Ron tenía razón, él no debió de gritarle así a esa pequeña.    

Apretó la escoba entre sus manos sudadas. ¿Un poco de aire fresco le despejaría? O le congelaría el cerebro. Cualesquiera de las dos opciones eran aceptables para la circunstancia. De pronto, Harry detuvo su andar. Joder. En su remolino de caóticas ideas resentidas había estado caminando sin un rumbo fijo. ¿En qué momento había llegado al Corredor de Tapices?    

Harry escuchó la voz de alguien maldiciendo a su derecha, al mismo tiempo que una puerta se abría. Severus asomó su grande y grasienta cabeza por el marco de la puerta mirándole boquiabierto. Pero para desgracia de Potter, el estupor le duro poco. Con la velocidad de un rayo, el Omega le agarró de la túnica, alzándolo en vilo con una sola mano y estampándole espalda contra la pared del frente. El Gryffindor dejo caer su escoba, como ganchos sus uñas se aferraron a los fibrosos músculos del brazo de Snape hundiéndose en la carne.

― ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Qué vienes a robar? ―siseó el pocionista a centímetros de su rostro―. ¡O es que no se te va esa maña de oír detrás de las paredes!

― ¡Yo sólo iba pasando! ―Harry apretó los dientes, forcejeando―. ¿Acaso no ve qué tengo mi uniforme de entrenamiento?

― ¡Ja! Típico de los descerebrados de su especie, tironearse y revolcarse como animales salvajez ―espetó Snape, revoleándolo contra el suelo―. ¿Algún plan de cómo hacer trampa en el próximo partido, Potter?

―Porqué, ¿tiene algunos consejos? ―El Alfa exclamó ásperamente mientras se enderezaba, frotándose el cuello―. Digo, su casa tiene méritos de sobra con los que alabarse.

― ¿Y lo dices tú, Potter?

En aquel momento se escuchó un ruido al final del pasillo y ambos voltearon sobresaltados, mas no vieron nada. Fue entonces que Harry sintió como algo frió y viscoso reptaba por su pie e intentó sacudírselo. No estuvo seguro de cómo sucedieron las cosas, todo lo que supo fue que ocurrió condenadamente rápido, para cuando él se dio cuenta, ya había tropezado con algo, caído encima de Snape, y la puerta del armario se había cerrado.

*** 

― ¿Lo lograste? —preguntó Dumbledore, surgiendo de detrás de una columna de granito.

—¿Acaso lo dudabas? —contestó, el joven rubio con una mueca de suficiencia—. Todo es cuestión de paciencia; la virtud más infravalorada.

—Éso, y un buen Carpe Retractum. ―El director puso sus manos sobre los hombros del Alfa, sonriendo ligeramente.  

—Adoro tanto hacer maldades; amaría verles las caras cuando salgan.

―Sólo piensas en hacer el mal.

―Podría replantearme el hacer otras cosas para ocupar mi tiempo, pero voy a necesitar un sujeto con el cual experimentar...

Albus soltó una carcajada.

—No quería llegar a esto —susurró en tono conspiratorio—; no me agrada presionar a nadie, pero a Severus todo le entra a los golpes, y lo que se hace por amor está más allá del bien y del mal…

―Sí, claro ―añadió el Alfa con rintintín―. No presionar. 

―Tú eres el que menos puede quejarse; jamás te presione a nada.

― ¿De verdad? ―dijo el rubio, optando por un cierto humor agrio―. Espérate que me faltan los dedos de las manos para contar.

―Un día te morderás la lengua y morirás envenenado con tu propia ponzoña. ―le espetó el Omega; sacó la varita de su túnica y la sacudió frente a la cerradura que brilló con un intenso color dorado.    

― ¿No lo sabías? ―repuso el otro, riendo―. Las serpientes somos inmunes a nuestro propio veneno.

―Por desgracia. ―murmuró Dumbledore, para sus adentros. 

―No entiendo, ¿por qué no dejas que se la arreglen solos?   

―Éste no es de _ésos_ problemas que se solucionan solos con el tiempo… ―contestó Albus, intentando sonar paternal.

―En nuestro caso se solucionó. ―replicó el más joven, torciendo la boca.

―No. No lo hizo ―El mago mayor función el ceño―. Por si lo olvidaste, nosotros tuvimos un _Vínculo_ normal; éso fue lo que marcó la diferencia luego de que te largaste…            

―Podrías _sacarme_ un poquito el dedo del culo, que en éste momento no estoy pudiendo respirar ―contestó el Alfa, con la calma de alguien acostumbrado a pasar por un detector de mentiras―. Era un niño, tenía diecisiete años; estaba asustado, lleno de resentimiento, y me sentía atrapado y perdido.

―Y yo como el mayor debía de entenderlo, ¿verdad? ―replicó Albus con el mismo aplomo para ocultar su inseguridad.

―Eso es… ―comenzó a decir el joven, pero se mordió la lengua para no decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse―. Gracias por decirme que fui un maldito cobarde.

—Bueno, no hay nada más que hacer por aquí —indicó el director tras un incómodo silencio—. ¿Vayamos por una taza de té?

—Preferiría una dona y un café doble —declaró el joven.

—Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo en el mundo muggle; ya se te pegaron sus mañas.

—Pues, ¿qué quieres que haga? —bufó él, contrariado—. No soy tú, no puedo pasar más de dos días encerrado en éste criadero de ratas.

—No hay ratas en Hogwarts —respondió el director con pedantería.   

—¿Enserio? ¿Cómo tampoco _había_ un basilisco?  —le espoleó el rubio con una ceja enmarcada—.  Ni te imaginas cuanto se reprodujeron desde que lo mataron; derivas verlas, son como Poodle gigantes. Además, bien que te quejas cuando no regreso con todo esos libros de porno gay.

—¿Una dona dijiste? —repuso Dumbledore haciéndose el desentendido.  

—Jamás creí que los Muggles le dirán tanto al cachondeo —dijo el rubio, estirando los brazos por detrás de su nuca—. Aunque, creo que podría conformare con una ¿tarta de limón? —rió él golpeando la puerta con los nudillos.

—Eres tan cruel. —Albus negó, correspondiendo a la sonrisa burlona. Posó su mano en la cintura de su compañero y lo guío por el desierto Corredor de Tapices.

El Alfa le rodeó el cuello con un brazo e inspiró profundamente, dejando que el delicioso olor de su pareja le impregnara los conductos respiratorios; la simple acción le emborrachó más que todo el alcohol que consumió en su última escapada al mundo muggle. Sonrió para sus adentros, el siguiente celo del director se acercaba.

—¿Realmente confías en que no se arrancaran los ojos hasta mañana? ―susurró él, tras besarle el cuello. 

—¿La verdad? —respondió mecánicamente el Omega, apartándose un poco al captar sus intenciones—. No…

―Albus… ―añadió, mirando fijamente los ojos azules de Dumbledore que centellaron bajo la luz de las luminarias— ¿no te parece que te estás extralimitando? Hasta para mí _esto_ es injusto. Deja que cometan sus propios errores.

―Define injus…  

—A mamá mona con banana verde ―lo interrumpió el Alfa, con una media sonrisa―. No me vengas con lo injusto de ser justo. ¡Por lo más sagrado! Aunque te pesé, el mundo no gira alrededor de tú dedo. ¡Oh, gran _Ave César_!          

—Todos somos habitantes de un mundo injusto —afirmó suavemente el Omega—; y es difícil no ser injusto con los que uno ama… Lo que nadie entiende del amor es que también es la fuerza más caprichosa y destructiva que hay en el universo…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por los comentarios borrados, no se que apreté  
> . DX Maldita computadora está loca.


	15. Capítulo 14.

 

Viernes, 20 de noviembre de 1998

18: 28 h

La puerta se abrió hacia adentro y Severus trastabilló hacia atrás manoteando el aire antes de que su espalda se azotará contra el frío y duro suelo; una piedra sobresalida se le clavó entre las costillas, y algo pesado y compacto, le golpeó en pleno pecho quitándole el aliento.

Él apenas atinó a encoger las piernas cuando el filo de la puerta le golpeo el tobillo al cerrarse. Snape gritó, soltando una grosería. El peso encima de él se sacudió con una tos familiar. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe; todo al rededor seguía girando.

Por su parte Harry con habilidad logró apoyar las manos en el suelo para evitar el impacto, pero su cara igual golpeó contra algo ligeramente duro; sosteniéndose la nariz, él levantó la vista y contemplo a Snape tendido en el suelo con los ojos apretados.

Su pecho estaba pegado contra el abdomen del pocionista, ya que éste era más alto, sus ojos tenían una vista bastante apreciable de su cuello y de la casi obscena forma en que sus piernas se abrían y su miembro medio duro se le empujaba contra el pecho antes de que… la puerta se azotara dejándolos en la completa oscuridad.

Joder… De pronto, hacia tanto calor.

Aturdido y mareado como estaba, el Omega levantó la mano y palpó la maraña de pelo de Potter y de un empujón se lo quitó de encima, mandándolo contra la puerta. El Gryffindor soltó un chillido quebrado, cuando el picaporte de bronce se le clavó en un riñón.   

El descendiente feo y sin talento de Liszt Franz, lo empujó con rudeza a un lado y Harry tropezó con sus propios pies. Luego del particular ruido de la cerradura siendo forcejeada, una vela colocada sobre un estante junto a la puerta se encendió.

El Alfa parpadeó habituándose al resplandor amarillento.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —Severus se giró medio cuerpo con el labio tenso; forcejeó un poco con la manija, pero la puerta continuó sin ceder—. ¿Por qué no abre? 

—¡Qué sé yo! —Harry colocó las manos abiertas delante del pecho—. A mí no me culpe; ¡no hice nada! —El pocionista apretó las esquinas de sus ojos y él se apresuró a aclarar: —. Algo, no sé qué, se me arrastró por la pierna y luego me la tiró. 

Snape intentó varios hechizos simples en lo que Potter consideraba qué tan terrible sería pasar la noche ahí, en tan reducido espacio, y ser la burla de la comunidad estudiantil al día siguiente.

—La cena… debe estar por empezar —dijo de pronto, como iluminado por un ser divino—; después tenía que encontrarme con el director, y ahora no sólo llegaré tarde.

—Ajá, que desgracia; ahora cállese y déjeme concentrar… —El Omega ladró con la barita apuntada la cerradura de la puerta, tenía que sacarlos de ahí antes de que Potter, o él, comenzaran a sentirse afectados por el Vínculo.    

En pocas palabras, el “Vínculo”, era el periodo que transitaba una pareja recién acoplada para aclimatarse. Entre otras cosas, el Alfa impregnaba con su olor al Omega, reforzando su unión por medio del contacto físico y el intercambio de sus magias antes del siguiente celo.

El Omega había advertido los primeros efectos de la abstinencia presentes en Potter, y se estaba sintiendo mareado con la oleada de feromonas violentas que expelía el mocoso. A ciencia cierta él también debió de estar sufriendo dichos efectos, pero al haberse acostumbrado a soportar los cambios metabólicos de su cuerpo, no se había percatado.

Severus Snape sabía que las cosas se estaban poniendo grabes, y si él decía que las cosas estaban mal… lo estaban.

***

Era pasada la media noche. Los pasos de Blaise Zabini golpeaban los adoquines del pasillo desierto con el ritmo de quien llevaba la muerte pisándole los talones. Su capa ondeaba al son del viento ártico, dibujando grotescas sombras en las frías paredes de piedra. 

Con el corazón en un puño, el Slytherin volteó hacia atrás; como una pequeña serpiente la punta de su barita emergió de entre su túnica y un viejo hechizo rastreador fue convocado. Un rayo de luz escarlata zigzagueó por todo el largo y ancho del corredor, escalando los cuadros y tapices, avivando fugazmente las llamas de los candelabros encantados en las paredes; desvaneciéndose en la nada a los pocos metros.

Bien. Nadie lo seguía.

Blaise se acomodó la capa alrededor de los hombros y continuó camino, ya más tranquilo hacia el corredor de séptimo piso. Las escaleras de Hogwarts nunca le parecieron tan eternas como aquella noche. Pasillo tras pasillo, parecían nunca acabar, para sus pies eran kilómetros de distancias transitados. 

Lo peor era la comezón en su nuca que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, era una sensación de hormigueo urticante, como piquetes de arañas. O quizás era su imaginación. Los últimos tres escalones de la escalera de caracol fueron un infierno, él apoyó la espalda contra una columna, recuperando el aliento.    

 _“Malditas escaleras”_ , Zabini se limpió el sudor de la frente. _“¿Por qué diablos tienen que moverlas cada año?”_

Él sólo rogó porque no encontrarse con Slughorn, la escalera que llevaba a su despacho-aposento se encontraba ahí desde el año pasado; ya le había resultado demasiado fácil escaparse de Snape, quien, por cierto, no le había pateado el culo desde el inicio de la tarde.

Blaise echó un vistazo para todos lados al pasar frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda con la velocidad de una centella, sin poder sacudirse aquella sensación de paranoia por ser descubierto infraganti.

El Slytherin se paró frente al tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado. Y tomó aire antes de pasar tres veces frente al pedazo de pared despejada con una necesidad clara en la mente.

 _“Quiero verle…”_ , pero luego dos series de vueltas, nada paso.

El afro-inglés se paró de cara a la pared, apretando los puños hacia fuera del cuerpo, ciño los ojos, poniendo la mente en blanco se concentró de nuevo y pensó con más ímpetu (en la sonrisa de un rostro alegre y avergonzado), cuando los volvió a abrir la pared de piedra gris seguía en su lugar, inamovible.

—¡Vamos! —Él gruñó golpeando los puños contra la piedra—. ¡Ábrete! —Sus garras trazaron surcos en la piedra gris—. ¡Ábrete, ábrete, ábrete! —Sus afilados colmillos saltaron y su cara se trasfiguro al estado salvaje—. Por un maldito demonio, ¡ábrete!

Zabini soltó un gañido a la piedra con la desesperación de una criatura hambrienta; un acto estúpido e instintivo, por el que se maldijo. El Slytherin pateó la pared y luego caminó en círculos por el mismo lugar. ¡Por qué nada le resultaba fácil! Tres _putos_ meses haciendo lo mismo y siempre con el mismo drama. A veces Blaise creía que al nacer lo había orinado un elefante. ¡O una manada! ¡Eso era! ¡Lo había bautizado una manada de mamut por escases de elefantes!

El joven mago se volvió hacia la pared y apoyó la frente contra los puños, mordiéndose la boca. _“Por favor, ¡tengo que ir con él! ¡Me necesita…!”_ , Zabini cerró de nuevo los ojos con fuerza. _“Me necesita mucho más de lo que yo le estoy necesitando ahora”._

Se tapó la cabeza con los brazos, la piedra se sentía helada contra su mejilla. Tenía que pensar rápido, ¿qué otra forma de escape podía utilizar a esa hora? ¿Cómo hacía para salir del castillo sin ser detectado por algún conjuro? ¡¿Por qué el cara rajada y a sus amigos retardados se les hacía tan fácil escapar de madrugada?!

 _“¿Por qué más? ¡Porque Dumbledore se los permite!”_ , le respondió la encolerizada voz de Draco en un recuerdo.

Poco a poco la piedra contra su piel comenzó a entibiarse. El afrodescendiente se echó para atrás con la esperanza grabada a fuego en sus ojos café. “¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí!”. Como la niebla que difuminaba el paisaje, una puerta doble de madera tachonada brotó de la pared, tomando nitidez e intensidad.

Ni bien la clavija fue palpable para sus manos, Blaise se precipitó hacia el interior, exclamando: _«¡Lumus!»._  

La pálida luz le iluminó el rostro y sus ojos centellearon con un resplandor rojizo. El Slytherin caminó entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Algunos alumnos la llamaban Sala _de los Objetos Ocultos_  ya que cuando se quería esconder algo prohibido, secreto o de valor, ésta se materializaba, como ahora, en forma de una especie de" pequeña ciudad laberíntica".

Miles de cosas pertenecientes a los diversos alumnos que antaño transitaron las aulas y los corredores de Hogwarts, objetos de todas las generaciones, se manifestaban dispersos y ocultos por cada rincón. 

Zabini comenzó a revolver entre el montón de cosas apiladas una encima de la otra. Juguetes, ropa y libros viejos, numerosas cosas rotas, otras a medio armar, hasta unas cuantas armaduras oxidadas, un par de cuadros de personas muy mal educadas y muchas cosas que él sospechaba eran de origen muggle, pero que no había visto (ni volvería a ver) en su vida. Sin embargo, lo más trascendental fue el sarcófago de mil trecientos años; siempre que entraba a aquella habitación, se encontraba con cosas cada vez más extrañas y bizarras. 

Algo, una tela amarillenta y manchada, apareció al final de un pequeño corredor; lo que cubría era demasiado alto y ancho como para que pasara desapercibido. El joven de raza negra avanzó con paso decidido, pero el orillo de su pantalón se enganchó con algo, que le hizo levantar la pierna horrorizado y con un fulminante movimiento de varita lo mandó a volar al otro extremo de la habitación. 

A una considerable distancia, un viejo pergamino desvencijado calló con un sonido hueco. Zabini se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano, definitivamente estaba más que paranoico; las secuelas de la guerra seguían haciendo estragos en sus nervios, y después de tantos meses, aun no se podía sacudir la sensación de estar continuamente en peligro.

El muchacho continuó camino y estiró la mano, quitando la mugrosa tela de un tirón, revelando… un viejo y gastado armario… mas, no cualquier armario. 

El Armario Evanescente se alzaba con toda su majestuosidad delante de los oscuros ojos de Zabini que centellearon con un tinte que rayaba la codicia. Él se quedó mirándolo durante un momento, en silencio, midiendo, calculando antes de levantar su varita y comenzar a cantar de manera inquietante: _«Armonia Nectere Pasus»._

La superficie del armario brilló con un extraño color verde radioactivo, vibrando y zumbando con sutileza bajo la escasa luz ambiental. Casi parecía tener vida propia. El Slytherin pasó saliva cuando el mismo se detuvo. Miró hacia atrás, sus ojos atormentados se clavaron en los rincones. El ruido de un aleteo lo hizo girar sobre su eje y su pie se enredó con la sábana, haciéndolo tambalear, pero no caer.

El muchacho de color alzó la varita apuntando al techo. Cúpulas al estilo gótico y varias vigas decoradas con estuco, fue lo único que vio. _“¡Ya cálmate, idiota!”_ , se insultó mentalmente, alisándose la chaqueta con furia. Su mano sudorosa tembló mientras él la guiaba hacia la manija labrada.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, como esperando ansiosa su llegada, antes de que Blaise la rosara con la yema de los dedos. Él dio un paso hacia atrás, más asombrado que asustado. Del otro lado, la boca del infierno le daba la bienvenida mientras la lustrosa superficie de madera continuaba brillando con aquel extraño resplandor. Zabini no dudó ni medio segundo en sumergirse al interior del armario, con un pensamiento claro: _“Ya voy Draco”_ , antes de fundirse con la profundidad abismal.

Una intensa luz blanquecina llenó el interior del mueble. El mismo se sacudió repetidas veces. Pequeñas luces radiactivas titilaron, se rozaron y se unieron a su alrededor, como luciérnagas.

Al segundo siguiente el silencio sepulcral volvió a reinar.

***

 _«¿Por qué me siento tan débil?»_ Harry respiraba con esfuerzo, el suelo bajo sus pies se movía como en un terremoto. Él levantó el rostro, observando la ancha y tensa espalda de Snape, que de paso se diga, iba perdiendo su encarnizada lucha contra la cerradura.

El Omega se desabotono los puños y los enrollo, dejando al descubierto sus brazos. Los ojos de Potter se clavaron en el lugar donde antes la marca tenebrosa se cobijaba y ahora una mancha rosada, desigual y rugosa ocupaba su lugar. Las venas azules y tendones se marcaban con cada movimiento; el rubor le subía por el cuello y el sudor se le pegaba en la cara. Realmente parecía una criatura atormentada con el pelo sucio y alborotado, y la piel de un insano color verde-grisáceo. En verdad el sexo con ese tipo fue… ¿tan bueno como él lo recordaba? Le había llevado a un lugar donde nunca nadie… y eso le asustaba. El Gryffindor meneó la cabeza, apartándose de aquel pensamiento horrorizado.  

—¿No le parece que aquí está demasiado sofocado? ―Él preguntó, sintiendo náuseas; las entrañas le quemaban y la piel le picaba como aquella vez cuando tuvo sarampión―. Éste lugar parece cada vez más pequeño… Siento que me falta el aire…

Cuando el pocionista se volteó, el alumno se percató de los pocos centímetros que los separaban en el reducido espacio del armario. Snape bien podía dar dos pasos, estirar sus manos y… quebrarle el pescuezo como a una gallina. 

―Ésta es una maldita habitación encantada, ¡zopenco! —exclamó el Omega con mala cara, haciendo sentir a Harry el mocoso más estúpido del siglo veinte—. ¡El aire no se acabará nunca!

El Alfa se quedó pensativo un momento.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó.

—¡¿Qué?! —soltó Snape con irritación.  

—¿Nunca se acabará? —dijo él.  

Severus se limitó a contemplarlo por menos de un instante y bufó, regresando su atención a la cerradura. Potter no lo sacaría de sus casillas. Hoy no. Sus nervios ya habían cumplido su cuota diaria con Dumbledore y ¡con esa maldita cerradura de mierda que no aflojaba! 

Fue entonces que el mocoso preguntó:

—¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Qué guarda aquí? —Olfateó el aire a su alrededor y luego comenzó a husmear entre los estantes—. Por momentos desaparece, pero después regresa con más intensidad y…  

—¡Aléjese de ahí!  —gritó Snape y Harry se apartó sobresaltado; un frasco de algo que parecían pequeños frijoles casi se les rebela de las manos—. ¡No toqué nada!

—Es que, ¡el olor me enferma! ¡Me pone nervioso! —Él entonó los ojos con un resoplido—. Me hace querer vomitar… —musitó, colocando el frasco de regreso en su lugar.

—¿Cuál o…? —El Omega se atragantó, sonrojándose con violencia. Después de tantos días separados, su cuerpo se estaba estimulando con la presencia de las feromonas del Alfa con el que había compartido su último celo—. Déjese de tanto teatro, ¡sea útil y saqué su varita! ¡Ayúdeme a forzar la cerradura!

Potter apartó la mirada y se rascó la nuca con una mueca nerviosa.

―No la tengo… —contestó, notando la boca muy seca. 

Snape hizo un gesto de exasperación e impaciencia con las manos hacia arriba y los ojos entreabiertos.

― ¡¿Qué clase de mago de cuarta anda por la vida sin su varita?! 

El Gryffindor dio otro respingo y tensó la espalda al instante, como si se hubiera sentado encima de un brasero.

―Vengó de mi entrenamiento —se excusó rápidamente—. Se rompería.

―Definitivamente es un inútil insufrible… —replicó Snape de manera tajante, pellizcándose el entrecejo.

Harry se mordió la mejilla e intentó calmarse, pero su lengua le traiciono espantosamente.

 —¿Ah, ¿sí? Mirá quien habla, lleva no sé cuántas horas con éso y ¡nada!

Severus apretó la empuñadura de la varita con fuerza y se proyectó hacia adelante.

—Toda ésta situación es su maldita culpa —Su corazón latía con violencia mientras clavaba la punta en la tierna piel del pescuezo del niño que apenas había atinado a dar un paso atrás, hundiéndola con saña—, cuando salgamos de aquí voy a…

—¡Usted me acorraló en el pasillo! ¡No puede decir que esto es mi culpa! —le interrumpió Harry, tomándolo por el antebrazo con tal fuerza que la mano de Snape se estremeció y los dedos se le entumecieron—. ¡Es su culpa! ¡No la mía!

El ex-mortifago apretó los labios y tiró de su brazo. Harry se negó a soltarlo. ¿Cuándo Potter había desarrollado tal fuerza? El Omega embozó una sonrisa torcida, él no necesitaba de la fuerza bruta para humillarlo. Una gota helada corrió por la espalda de Harry, instintivamente supo que aquello no era bueno. Ellos se miraron el uno al otro por un instante, antes de que el Alfa comprendiera que Snape trataba de introducirse en sus pensamientos y apartara el rostro con rapidez, teniendo mucho cuidado de vaciar sus pensamientos; si ya estaba rabioso con lo poco que había escapado de su boca, ni se quería imaginar cómo se pondría si sabía la mitad de todo lo que pensaba. 

 _«Piensa en otra cosa»_ , se dijo a sí mismo, alejando el brazo de un empujón.

El pocionista tembló de rabia y odio, echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Por un segundo el Gryffindor pensó que le saltaría al cuello, mas éste sólo soltó un osco gruñido a pocos centímetros de su rostro y sin decir más se giró con un floreo de capa y continúo trabajando sobre la cerradura.

Potter dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se quedó petrificado, sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar. De modo que el pánico le espeluzo la espalda cuando se encontró a sí mismo diciendo:

—¿Acaso cree que esto fácil para mí…? 

El Omega se cerró la capa alrededor del pecho antes de llamarse a oídos sordos y continuar su labor, ignorándolo.

—¿Entonces así será? —Harry preguntó soltando un resoplido—. ¿Se quedará ahí y me ignorará el resto de la noche? Muy maduro de su parte, profesor —Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron, era evidente el mensaje de rencor que transmitían mientras se cruzaba de brazos con petulancia—. ¡Sabe qué! ¡Hasta aquella noche yo nunca…!

El Gryffindor vaciló. Consciente de que estaba adentrándose en terreno peligroso. Snape quería zanjar el tema y quizás era lo más sano, al menos mientras estuvieran atrapados en una habitación de tres por tres. Sin embargo, había algo dentro de Harry Potter que necesitaba salía a flote, que debía ser expulsado o reventaría con la misma velocidad que una gasolinera.

—Nunca había estado con… —Su corazón se detuvo. Literalmente perdió el ritmo durante un segundo antes de saltar a su garganta—. Yo nunca había estado con… ¡agh!

El Omega entornó los ojos con una expresión de: “¿qué te hace pensar que me importa maldito gusano infeliz?”.

—¡Usted fue el primero! —Harry enseñó los dientes con un bramido; sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor—. ¡¿Comprende de lo que hablo?! Todo esto también es… —Las palabras murieron en su boca y los músculos de todo su cuerpo se endurecieron cuando el puño de Snape se estalló contra la dura madera de la puerta. 

—¡Ya cállese Potter! —De algún modo éste logró tomar a Potter por el cuello de la túnica y alzarlo contra la puerta para ponerlo a su altura—. ¡Acaso tengo que arrancarle la jodida lengua y meterla en un frasco para tener un poco de silencio!

El Gryffindor se puso rígido de miedo. No se retorció como pez fuera del agua porque no podía; sus pies se balanceaban en el aire. Snape respiraba como un toro furioso sobre su cara, ¿conteniendo las lágrimas? El Alfa parpadeó varias veces antes de que éste lo aventara al otro lado de la habitación. 

Su espalda golpeó contra el suelo y su cabeza contra el filo de un estante, haciéndole ver estrellas, cuando las estrellas desaparecieron, el ex-mortifago se venía con la velocidad del Autobús Noctambulo sobre él. Sintiendo como otro escalofrió le acariciaba la espalda, el niño se puso de pie con cierta dificultad.

—¡Entonces mándeme a Azkaban! —rugió, sus palabras eran una mezcla de la angustia y furia—. ¡¿Qué mierda espera?! ¡No! ¡Mejor máteme! —Se golpeó con un puño el pecho—. ¡Máteme aquí y ahora!  

El maestro de pociones le clavó varias veces la uña del dedo índice en la frente con insistencia.

—Dejé de hacerse la víctima, Potter —El Alfa cerró los ojos de forma involuntaria—; no le pega. Y por su bien, haga como que no existe sino quiere una paliza, porque créame… la bronca por lo que me hizo aún no se me pasa, ¿entendió?   

Snape parecía estar a punto de explotar y Harry no tenía el suficiente valor para intentar el mismo truco de hacerlo bramar dos veces seguidas. No mientras todo a su alrededor continuara dando vueltas. Él respiró hondo, abrazándose el estómago, recuperándose del mareo mientras apoyaba la espalda en la estantería, haciendo que algunos frascos se tambalearan.

***

Era cerca delas once cuando Draco despertó. Afuera una tormenta de nieve se desataba. Pasó un momento desorientado y confundido; yacía en la cama con dosel de su habitación. Parpadeando en la oscuridad, vio que el fuego de la chimenea de piedra casi se había consumido y en las estrechas ventanas que no estaban cubiertas por cortinas, el hielo se pegaba al vidrio y a los barrotes de hierro.   

Draco controló el reloj sobre el buró y se agitó entre las sabanas; ya casi era hora. Se incorporó bruscamente, respirando con dificultad, casi jadeando, se abrasó a sí mismo cuando empezó a tiritar. No es que Malfoy tuviese frió. Todo lo contrario. Su piel estaba ardiendo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, la sangre le bullía por dentro. El Slytherin golpeó el puño contra el colchón, maldiciendo a su padre cuando un cólico le atravesó como una espada y le revolvió las entrañas.

Encogiéndose de lado, Malfoy sintió como las lágrimas le picaban los ojos. Sus padres hubiesen preferido que él siguiera siendo esclavo de las pócimas supresoras, pero luego de que la guerra terminara se negó a volver a consumir aquella o cualquier otra porquería que lo suplementara.

Él no recordaba mucho de sus días en desintoxicación, la mayor parte se la había pasado inconsciente. Manchas borrosas. Fiebre. Luces y destellos. Las hormonas de su cuerpo elevándose. El dolor devastador, dejándolo todo enardecido, completamente excitado. La suave y tensa voz de su madre, susurrando contra su oído. El tranquilizador aroma Alfa de su padre envolviéndolo, nunca lo abandonó del todo.

Contrario a lo que la mayoría podía imaginarse o pensar, o incluso rumorares con toda la demás sarta de mentiras que se decía de su familia en los periódicos, él no odiaba su naturaleza, y en la vida hubiese inhibido sus calores si sus padres no lo hubiesen obligado a punta de varita.

—Sólo quiero protegerte, hijo… —Draco recordó las palabras de su padre, con una rodilla clavada en el suelo mientras apretaba sus manos pálidas y temblorosas que sostenían un pequeño vial con un líquido de color violáceo, la tarde de su presentación.

—Sólo un tragó, Draco, y luego todo el malestar desaparecerá; te lo prometo… —Había terciado Snape desde la puerta, aferrado al picaporte. Lucios asintió, afirmando sus palabras. En aquella época Draco aún confiaba ciegamente en su padre y en la silenciosa presencia de Severus. 

Él solo tenía trece años, y estaba más asustado de lo que recordaba hasta ese punto de su vida (pero no tanto como lo estaría en varios ocasiones de su futuro), luego de ser absorbido por una fuerza poderosa e invisible mientras estaba sentado en el inodoro del baño de mujeres, trabando la puerta con las piernas y llorando con desesperación, después de que tres alumnos de séptimo año trataran de bajarle los pantalones en el pasillo luego de corretearle por tres pisos y antes ser, literalmente escupido, contra el suelo de una pequeña celda, sin ventanas ni chimenea, sin algo más que una lámpara de bronce con una vela y una vieja cama con el amarillento colchón desnudo frente a una puerta que estaba bloqueada con magia.

Por suerte para Draco, la puerta se abrió ni bien empezó a aporrearla preso del pánico y de morbosos pensamientos sobre la muerte, dejando ver la ancha y tétrica silueta de Snape; un ridículo y encima malcarado elfo le pisaba los talones cargando varias cosas.       

Cuando el joven Slytherin se llevó el vidrio del vial contra los labios, ni siquiera sabía que rayos estaba bebiendo, podría haber sido el veneno más peligroso del mundo concentrado y él se lo hubiese acabado todo, sólo porque su padre o Snape se lo aconsejaba.

Si sólo Draco hubiese conocido los motivos ocultos detrás del interés de su padre por ocultar su biología. No sólo por su plan de revivir a Voldemort o lo que éste podía llegar a hacerle. No era para _protegerlo_ de todo mal. Él era su billete dorado a la fama.

Draco era el primer Omega purasangre nacido en siete generaciones del apellido Malfoy, y eso aseguraba un _verdadero_ descendiente purasangre que los colocaría en la cúspide de los Sagrados Veintiochos, una vez que él tuviera edad para contraer matrimonio.

Septimus Malfoy había sido el último en ostentar el título dentro de los registros familiares. Y sí que lo había aprovechado. Casado, divorciado o enviudado según le convenía a la familia. Todos sabían que su escandaloso amorío a finales del siglo XVIII con el ministro Unctuous Osbert, un mago sangre pura de prestigiosa familia noble a quien manejaba como a un títere, había puesto el apellido Malfoy dentro de los círculos sociales más cerrados de la época y, un hijo bastardo, agregado varios ceros a la cámara familiar del pobre amante.        

Draco apartó las colchas y se sentó a la orilla de la cama; un sudor húmedo y pegajoso le cubría la piel. Pateó el tapete y apoyó los pies desnudos sobre el suelo helado, soltando un suspiro de alivio que duro poco, con desesperación manoteó entre las sabanas cuando una nueva oleada de nauseas lo ataco, llevándose la bufanda verde y plata a la nariz, inhalando varias veces y con fuerza el almizclado aroma del sudor de Blaise.

El Omega dentro de él gimoteó frustrado. El olor casi había desaparecido.

Enterrando la mano entre las almohadas Malfoy recuperó su barita, antes de colocarse la bata esmeralda por encima del camisón blanco. Con un movimiento rompió el hechizo de la cerradura y con otro las alarmas, escapando con el temple y la astucia de un ladrón de gallinero.       

Caminó con paso apretado y nervioso, cruzó varias habitaciones en su mayoría totalmente desnudas; una buena cantidad de muebles y antigüedades que ostentaban estatus de trofeos habían sido puestas a subasta para pagar las deudas adquiridas por su padre durante el régimen de Voldemort (y algunos sobornos para que no regresara a Azkaban), a pesar de que Potter había dado testimonio, exonerándolo de toda culpa. 

Draco no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura o pena de muerte, pero su familia estaba a un paso de perder la mansión y hundirse en la más desgraciada de las miserias. Una ruina comparable a la que había alcanzado la familia Gaunt.

Los acreedores hostigaban a su padre prácticamente a diario. Y éste se había embarcado en una temeraria y estúpida (había dicho su madre) empresa con el poco capital que quedaba en la bóveda familiar. 

El matrimonio de sus padres no estaba mucho mejor que sus finanzas. Cada uno vivía en un extremo de la mansión y hacían todo lo posible para evitarse, aunque fuera de palabra. Sin embargo, Draco había visto a su padre espiando a su madre mientras arreglaba el jardín con los ojos llenos de culpa y remordimiento. Por su parte, su madre cada tarde a la hora del té le sostenía la mirada con largos silencios, con la esperanza de que él hiciera algún comentario sobre su padre.

El Slytherin no se imaginaba cuán vasta era la pasión o la necesidad neurótica de su madre por soportar. Una pasión por aguantar y resistir hasta el masoquismo. Ella nunca lloraba (muy contrario a su padre), era muy difícil que lo hiciera (casi imposible diría), y menos en público. Podía contener su dolor sin el más mínimo gesto. Él que sólo compartía sus calores con Blaise y su parte Omega le escarbaba las entrañas, y eso que nunca le había dejado anudarlo. Su madre llevaba veinte años acoplada a su padre y seis meses sin dirigirle la palabra…

El Omega bajó las escaleras de mármol hasta el salón principal, del salón nació una puerta que lo llevó a un oscuro pasillo, por el oscuro pasillo él bajó otra escalera, pero de madera hasta llegar a una pesada puerta que también estaba cerrada con magia.

Detrás de la puerta estaba el sótano, húmedo y mohoso, sin iluminación.

Malfoy empujó y entró. Desvaneciéndose en el suelo, él encogió las piernas y desplegó su varita, mientras susurraba un conjuro; poco a poco el Armario Evanencente se manifestó.

El Slytherin se cubrió los pies con el camisón, mientras el deseo le consumía las entrañas por la siguiente hora que tardo Blaise en aparecerse.

El estar bajo el efecto constante de los supresores no fue sinónimos de celibato o asexualidad. Malfoy había disfrutado de su cuerpo con soltura y sin culpa alguna. Zabini no había sido ni el primero ni el ultimo ni el único, aunque sí el más compatible, y por eso le había elegido para servirlo durante sus celos. No es que Draco lo amara o le tuviese un remoto afecto. Para él no era nada más que _alguien_ con quien le convenía relacionarse. Ni siquiera podía estimarlo como a un amigo, la verdad era que Draco no tenía amigos, y no recordaba haberlos tenido nunca.

Bueno, Pansy. Ella era alguien a quien podría tener un poco en consideración.

En su tercer año, Pansy y Draco habían desarrollado sentimientos de ternura el uno hacia el otro. Ella a menudo lo adulaba y lo mimaba, y él disfrutaba mucho de su atención. Pero sólo era su oculta naturaleza Omega respondiendo a los inconscientes instintos Alfa de Pansy. Ambos eran mezquinos, dominantes, tenían una considerable influencia y poder dentro de su grupo, se servían de ese poder para intimidar a otros y… eran demasiado parecidos el uno al otro; si había un lugar en donde a Draco le gustaba mandonear, _ese_ lugar era la cama.

En definitiva, pan con pan, siempre había sido comida de tontos.

En cambio, Blaise…

Blaise estaba dispuesto a cumplir sus expectativas e intereses, siempre y cuando éstas fueran debajo de las sabanas o entre sus piernas. Y lo más importante, no había romance, ni empalagosas palabras. No había preguntas, no había respuestas, y según él, no existía los celos o la exclusividad. Sólo sexo salvaje y puro, bajo sus reglas.

Zabini había sido el único de sus amantes en enterarse de su secreto. La tarde que le había mandado a llamar a la mansión, éste se le había quedado observando con la cara desencajada y luego de un extenso e inquietante silencio había preguntado:

—Tú… ¿qué?

—Soy un Omega… —respondió Draco con simplicidad, pasando una mano por el barandal de mármol del balcón. Una cadena de rosas, modificadas mágicamente para crecer sin espinas, trepaba envolviéndose en el pretil como una madre selva—. Decirlo es una obviedad; sé que percibiste mi aroma cuando cruzaste el umbral —Blaise no iba a caer en la insensatez de decirle que llevaba una semana y media con la nariz tapada por un catarro. Debía verse fuerte, orgulloso, seguro y brillante, como siempre; se sobreentendía el motivo por el cual su presencia había sido requerida—. Pronto será mi primer calor y… —Malfoy había cortado una rosa, triturándola con las manos—, te necesito…

El Slytherin jamás había visto una sonrisa tan radiante en el rostro de alguien; los oscuros labios de Blaise hicieron que sus dientes parecieran aún más blancos y… peligrosos.

Dos semanas más tarde, para bien o para mal, Malfoy se sorprendió al comprobar cuan diferente y desabrido era el sexo que había experimentado hasta ese momento; dejando de lado los primeros malestares típicos, los excesivos olores, la extrema sensibilidad, los sentidos agudos y alborotados, ¡todo lo demás había sido una sorprendente bienvenida!        

Desde aquel día ellos se encontraban a escondidas. Draco sabía que, si su padre los pescaba, no sería un matrimonio arreglado lo que obtendría. Sí, Blaise era un mago purasangre adinerado, pero no era un noble… Aun así, el riesgo lo valía.      

Malfoy contuvo el aliento apenas vio la oscura mollera de Blaise surgir por la puerta y un sedicioso aroma añejo y dulce le inundaba los pulmones, acelerándole el corazón.

—Llegás tarde… —jadeó, apartándose el pelo húmedo de la cara.

—¿Draco? —dijo Zabini con inquietud, cruzando el umbral del armario y cerrando la puerta—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?

—Yo… pensé… que no vendrías… —Draco intentó ponerse de pie, pero las fuerzas le fallaron— ya estaba pensando en ir a buscarte.

—Lo siento… —susurró Blaise, cortando la distancia entre ambos en dos zancadas, arrodillándose, envolvió a Draco con los brazos, apretándolo contra el pecho. El Alfa dentro de él ronroneó cuando se reunió con el Omega; verse una noche al mes y encima a escondidas, durante los pasados seis meses, no era rentable.

Si de Zabini dependiera, se quedaría con el Omega los cinco días que duraba el período, pero Draco siempre lo llamaba dos días después de que éste había comenzado, cuando su cuerpo ya no podía hacerle cara por si sólo al asunto, y lo obligaba a marcharse luego de un par de rondas, para pasar los siguientes dos días (recluido en su habitación) impregnado en su almizcle.

Al Alfa le dolía en el orgullo saber que después de esos dos días el Omega tomaba una pócima inhibidora para suprimir el olor de su cuerpo, de modo que nadie supiera de su alianza. De cierto modo él lo comprendía, y el problema no eran los padres del rubio. Blaise simplemente no era alguien importante para Draco.

—No contestaste mi carta; pensé que esa estúpida lechuza… se había perdido… —susurró Malfoy tomándolo por el cuello de la túnica con desesperación—. Te juro que ya no sabía qué hacer… está vez es peor que las anteriores.

El joven de raza negra no pudo hacer otra cosa más que darle un beso, profundo y desesperado, cargado de emoción. Malfoy se derritió entre sus brazos, aferrándose a él con cada célula de su cuerpo.

—No pude escaparme antes —explicó Zabini, acomodando un húmedo mechón rubio de su frente. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba excusándose—. Hoy me tocó guardia y tuve que esperar hasta que todos se durmieran… Por suerte Snape no se apareció o lo tendría soplándome la nuca —Draco descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaise e inhaló profundamente, dejando al descubierto su pálido cuello. El Alfa aceptó la invitación implícita y mordió con fuerza, disfrutando el estremecimiento que atravesó el cuerpo del Omega—. La carta sí me llegó, pero no quise levantar sospechas… últimamente hay muchos rumores.

—¿Rumores? —musitó Draco, apartándose un poco para analizar los profundos ojos chocolate—. ¿Qué rumores?

—Nada… nada importante. —Zabini se apresuró a aclarar.

—Hummm…—masculló el rubio, ciñendo las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su compañero—. ¿Porque siento que estás ocultando algo?

—¿Y por qué te ocultaría algo? —susurró contra su oído, deslizando sus manos anchas por los tibios muslos del rubio hasta las nalgas, apretándolas. Draco se sobre saltó con un resuello, curvando la espalda y oprimiéndose más contra el Alfa.

—¿Por qué no lo harías?; esa es la pregunta Blaise… —Malfoy sonrió con lascivia mirándolo desafiante; desarmando el nudo de la corbata y desprendiendo un par de botones de la camisa, mientras acariciaba el moreno pecho—. Sé muy bien que tienes la bragueta fácil. 

Los ojos de Blaise se estiraron en las comisuras llenos de burla.

—¿Y qué podría hacer alguien joven, fogoso y prostituible por ti, dragoncito? —susurró contra su oído, besando el hombro de su pareja.

—Tómame…

Un siseo de dolor escapó de sus labios cuando Draco pellizcó un oscuro pezón, mientras él enterraba su rostro en el pálido cuello, frotando la nariz sobre la marca de olor de su Omega. Porque Draco era su Omega, no importaba si nunca lo había anudado o si lo que tenían no podía considerarse ni una amistad; ni siquiera si él estaba a merced de todos sus caprichos. Inhaló profundamente, el habitual olor picante, dulce y crudo, tiró de algo oscuro y primitivo dentro de él.

Blaise deslizando sus manos dentro de la ropa interior de Draco (feliz de comprobar que no estaba), buscando ese delicioso punto que siempre lo llevaba a navegar por el Támesis del placer. El Omega se agitó, deslizando los brazos alrededor de su espalda y clavándole las uñas, cuando el primer dedo acaricio su anillo húmedo y tibio.

—Tomaste los recados para…—El Alfa se mordió los labios— ya sabes…

Draco arremango la tela de su camisón dejando ver su antebrazo, donde antes había estado la marca tenebrosa, ahora había una fila de pequeños parches color carne—. Claro que sí.

—¿Esos…? —Draco asintió—. ¿Qué son?

—Un anticonceptivo con efecto regulador de calor —aclaró el rubio, medio sobrándolo con la mirada—. Una genialidad, ¿no crees? Estos muggles son en verdad ingeniosos; el efecto de dos pócimas asquerosas en una bandita.

—Que hace, ¿qué cosa?

—Dejá. Es demasiado complejo para que tu cerebro lo entienda.

—¿De dónde los sacaste? —Malfoy soltó un resoplido y entornó los ojos; no quería sacar a relucir que él ya había hecho cosas _muchos peores_ que obtener cinco dedos de descuento en una tienda—. Volviste a robar… —asevero Blaise con tono desaprobatorio.

—No; me los regalaron —Malfoy desprendió el botón del pantalón de Blaise y bajó la bragueta—. Pasado el período de las preguntas estúpidas, ¿seguimos?

—Estás seguro que… ¿ _esas cosas_ son efectivas? —Zabini enmarcó una ceja; según su propia experiencia, nada que viniera del mundo muggle era cien por ciento seguro.

Malfoy suspiró profundo. Estaba a punto de manifestar que él estaba tan seguro de la efectividad de “esas cosas”, como del final que le esperaba al nuevo marido de su madre, pero pensando en las probabilidades, prefería decir:

—¿Eres consiente que sólo los estúpidos responden a una pregunta con otra? 

 —Eso… ¡ah! —Blaise jadeó cuando la mano de Draco se metió dentro de su ropa interior y apretó con rudeza su miembro; para ser un Omega siempre era tan salvaje—… es una pregunta. 

—¿Viniste a regañarme o a cogerme? —inquirió el muchacho rubio frotando el pulgar sobre el glande del moreno—. Decídete, que mi paciencia se agota.

—Sabes que esas cosas no… —intentó decir éste enardecido, todo excitado y duro, relamiéndose los labios. Su cerebro por un segundo había dejado de razonar, mientras los dedos de Draco subían y bajaban frotando su polla.

—¿Te vas o te quedas, Blaise? —dijo Draco en tono sombrío peor con firmeza.  

El Alfa soltó un gruñido en protesta, apoderándose de la boca del rubio. Mientras lo alzaba en vilo y lo empujaba de espaldas contra la pared.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias a todos por leer!  
> ¡Por favor dejen comentarios!


End file.
